A qui
by cchope
Summary: A qui j'appartiens? Par amour, par contrainte ou par choix, c'est selon les points de vue, à Lui, pour mon plus grand malheur!
1. Chapter 1

Je n'avais pas prévu de poster cette fic maintenant, mais comme je suis en train d'écrire une mini fic et que je ne pourrai la poster qu'une fois finie, je puise dans mes réserves pour vous livrer ce nouveau post, vous me manquiez trop !

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

><p>À qui<p>

Chapitre 1 : dois-je mes rêves ?

À ma mère.

J'avais une pause de trois heures avant mon service du soir. Comme à chaque fois, l'appréhension me crispait le ventre à l'idée de ce que je trouverais à l'appartement.

Je décidais de m'accorder une petite promenade et de faire un détour pour rentrer. Je passais donc dans le centre des affaires de Seattle. Je contemplais ces hommes en costard, ces femmes en tailleur et dire qu'il y a trois ans j'aurais pu encore rêver à cette vie-là.

Je vis un type très élégant tenir la porte d'une brasserie à une dame, tous les deux avaient une sacoche, allaient-ils parler business, sont-ils de vieux amis ?

Je regardais l'enseigne, bien plus reluisante que là où je travaillais.

Le même combat à chaque fois que je passais par là se jouait en moi. Pourquoi ne postulerais-je pas dans ce type d'établissement ? J'aurais sûrement des pourboires plus importants, sans me faire pincer les fesses régulièrement chose dont j'avais horreur. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me touche, encore moins cette partie de mon anatomie.

Supporterais-je de constater ces businessmans et businesswomans me parler dédaigneusement ? Supporterais-je de voir défiler la vie des autres telle qu'aurait dû être la mienne ?

Pouvais-je être aussi près de ce rêve tout en étant aussi éloignée ?

Je soupirais pour rentrer à l'appartement.

Le nœud dans mon ventre se crispa. Comment allais-je trouver Charlie ? Endormi, saoul, shooté ou encore absent ? La peur de le découvrir mort sous un pont me tordait d'angoisse jusqu'à ce que je le trouve.

J'arrivais à notre logement des voix me parvinrent. Je soufflais de soulagement, il devait être assoupi sur le canapé.

J'entrouvris la porte et je saisis de suite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la télévision, des hommes étaient là, ils criaient sur lui. Je ne comprenais rien, et puis plus rien, sauf les suppliques de Charlie :

-S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi un peu de temps.

Je franchis les derniers mètres qui me bouchaient la vue en courant et je restais choquée par ce qui se déroulait devant moi.

Mon père salement amoché, couché sur le sol, essayait de se relever sur un coude. Face à lui, dos à moi, deux costauds le menaçaient, je vis un homme prendre quelques choses dans sa veste et mes membres reprirent vie.

Je me jetais sur Charlie face aux gorilles, le protégeant avec mon corps, ils sursautèrent avant de me dévisager. Une des armoires à glace remit dans son vêtement ce qu'il était sur le point de sortir, ils se regardèrent en haussant les épaules.

J'entendis faiblement l'épave derrière moi :

-Bella va-t'en, c'est dangereux.

-Non, soufflais-je tendant mes bras pour le sauvegarder au mieux.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Tentais-je d'une voix que j'essayais calme.

-Juste un différend, répliqua un des deux gars.

-Combien vous doit-il ? Crachais-je.

Putain, me lamentais-je intérieurement, il avait dû faire des siennes encore au poker. Chaque semaine il retournait l'appartement pour trouver l'argent de mes pourboires qui servait à payer l'épicerie. J'avais plusieurs cachettes, comme ça s'il en découvrait une cela limitait les dégâts.

-Il doit pas mal d'argent à notre patron et il perd patience, m'apprirent les deux guignols.

Je soufflais d'exaspération.

-Ok, amenez-moi à lui, laissez-moi deux minutes le temps d'aller chercher le liquide que j'ai.

Je ne leur laissais pas le loisir de répondre que je partis en hâte.

Dans ma chambre dans des soutiens-gorge rembourrés, à la salle de bain caché dans des tampons fictifs, à la cuisine dans une boîte de lentille, dans le couloir derrière une plainte, toutes mes bien heureuses cachettes que l'homme qui me servait de paternel n'avait pas encore trouvées.

J'avais réussi au cours des derniers mois à mettre 2000$ de côté, un vrai miracle, étant donné les circonstances. Résultat certes de beaucoup de privation, mais qui je l'avais cru, représentait une petite perspective d'avenir.

J'avais espéré avec cette somme soit changer de logement, soit inscrire Charlie en cure de désintoxication, il fallait bien que j'admette que je n'étais plus capable et qu'il lui fallait l'aide de spécialistes.

Une fois mon butin réuni, je retournais au salon.

Les hommes m'attendaient devant la porte de l'appartement. J'installais mon père sur le canapé avec la télécommande dans la main.

-Tu ne bouges pas lui, assenais-je en l'embrassant sur le crâne.

Il était déjà à moitié dans les vapes, il tenta de protester sans succès.

Une fois arrivée à leur voiture, ils me bandèrent les yeux, « sécurité oblige » m'avaient-ils dit. Comme si j'avais le pouvoir de les inquiéter.

Nous roulâmes un petit moment, nous devions être en périphérie de la ville.

Ils m'aidèrent à sortir du véhicule et me dirigèrent chacun me tenant un bras.

Je ne pouvais blâmer que moi-même de ma stupidité. J'étais celle qui avait demandé à venir, qui aurait cru à ce moment-là que j'avais un quotient intellectuel bien au-delà de la moyenne. Mon petit génie m'appelait-elle.

C'était bien ça mon problème, j'avais toujours eu un rapport aux autres faussé. J'étais étrangère aux relations sociales, j'avais beaucoup de mal à éprouver de l'empathie. Ce concept me fascinait comment pouvions-nous prendre les émotions des autres à notre propre compte, c'était ahurissant.

Si seulement je me caractérisais seulement par mon manque d'empathie, non en plus, il fallait que je sois dépourvue d'instinct de conservation. J'étais incapable d'évaluer de manière cohérente le danger.

C'est seulement là, alors qu'ils me touchaient et que je n'aimais pas ça que je me rendis compte que ma situation était peut-être périlleuse.

Enfin il était trop tard maintenant, j'allais faire comme d'habitude assurer ou assumer. Je me perdis alors dans mes pensées.

_Flash-back_

_5 ans plutôt_

_-Bella, il faut sortir un peu avec des jeunes de ton âge. Tu ne peux pas rester cloîtré avec tes livres._

_-Oui maman, mais les jeunes de mon âge sont inintéressants._

_Ma mère soupira une nouvelle fois._

_-Je n'en reviens pas de dire ça, essaie alors de rencontrer des jeunes un peu plus âgés._

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre que mon père cria :_

_-Non mais ça ne va pas, Bella pourrait se faire… ses mots moururent dans sa bouche, elle est trop jeune et les autres trop intéressés pour son bien._

_Ma mère leva les yeux au ciel comme d'habitude._

_La semaine d'après, j'avais fait la connaissance d'un garçon à l'épicerie, il était chargé d'emballer les courses._

_Il engagea directement la conversation, il était plus âgé que moi et était ce qu'on appelle des plus joviales. L'avantage c'est que je pouvais me contenter de hocher la tête._

_Il me proposa d'aller au cinéma le samedi suivant. J'avais accepté plus pour faire plaisir à ma mère que par réelle envie._

_Au 3__ème__ rendez-vous, Mike me sortit le grand jeu et m'emmena dans une chambre d'hôtel._

_Je n'avais pas particulièrement de désir pour lui, mais si j'étais là c'est que j'avais dû lui envoyer des signaux dans ce sens._

_C'est alors que je décidais d'aller jusqu'au bout, pour voir ce que c'était, je perdis ce soir-là ma virginité._

_Fin du flash-back_

Après quelques minutes de marche dans ce qui me semblait des couloirs, je compris que nous pénétrions dans une pièce.

J'entendis un des gardes s'excuser :

-Désolé patron, la fille Swan souhaitait vous rencontrer.

Ils m'assirent sur une chaise.

Après de longues secondes, ils m'enlevèrent le bandeau, je clignais des yeux pour me réhabituer à la lumière.

Dès que j'ai recouvert la vue, je fus saisie par des prunelles bleu acier. Je clignais une nouvelle fois des paupières.

L'homme en face de moi se tourna vers son écran d'ordinateur et me dit d'une voix impassible :

-Ton nom au complet ?

-Isabella Mary Swan, répondis-je tout en le fixant.

Il ne m'accorda aucune autre attention pendant les minutes qui suivirent, pianotant sur son clavier, il était absorbé par son activité.

J'en profitais pour visualiser où j'étais. Dans une grande pièce très lumineuse, je ne pouvais voir de l'extérieur que de la verdure, ne m'aidant pas du tout à me situer. À ma gauche des baies vitrées, derrière le bureau et son occupant, régnait une multitude d'étagères, je regardais légèrement vers la droite où trônait un canapé et des fauteuils et deux portes doubles fermées.

Je n'osais pas me retourner, je supposais qu'il y avait une autre sortie également derrière moi, ayant l'impression d'avoir juste fait quelques pas avant d'être mise assise.

Après ma petite inspection, je recentrais mes yeux sur le maître des lieux.

Quand d'autres auraient tenté de dire quelque chose, moi je restais sagement assise en attendant.

Je savais qu'il n'avait pas oublié ma présence, ça faisait peut-être partie de leur intimidation d'ignorer leur victime, pour ma part, ça me laissait un peu froide.

Il finit par relever son nez de son écran et me dévisagea.

-Alors Isabella que veux-tu ?

-Rembourser la dette de mon père, répondis-je avec assurance.

-Mmm, sais-tu combien il me doit ? M'interrogea-t-il.

-Non.

-De combien disposes-tu ?

-Combien doit-il ? Rétorquais-je.

Je jouais un jeu dangereux il y avait peu de chance qu'ils doivent seulement 2000$ qui tuerait pour une aussi petite somme.

Il sourit amusé :

-60 000$ … il laissa un temps pour que j'enregistre l'information avant d'ajouter, sans les intérêts.

Je ne pus retenir un soupir, c'était encore pire que ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

-Il a perdu à un quitte ou double, m'apprit mon interlocuteur, comprenant sans mal ma surprise et mon désarroi.

J'avais le visage baissé, je cherchais déjà des solutions. Comment allais-je y arriver ?

Alors que je ne disais rien, le créancier se rappela à mon bon souvenir :

-Alors comptes-tu toujours rembourser sa dette ?

J'acquiesçais de la tête, je lui tendis l'enveloppe en lui expliquant :

-Voici 2000$ pourriez-vous m'accorder, pour le reste, un peu de temps ?

Il prit l'enveloppe et regarda son contenu.

-Tu sais que ça ne couvre à peine les intérêts qu'il me doit déjà.

Je soufflais.

-Oui, je m'en doute.

-Et comment comptes-tu faire pour me rembourser ? M'interrogea-t-il.

-Faire un prêt à la banque, trouver un second travail, déblatérais-je sans grande conviction, n'ayant eu que peu de temps pour élaborer une stratégie de recouvrement de dettes.

Il me dévisagea un instant.

-Tu pourrais également vendre ton corps, j'ai en tête 2 ou 3 noms de personnes, qui j'en suis sûr, payeraient très cher pour te posséder, me dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Alors que d'autres auraient été outrés par cette proposition. Je me contentais de soupirer. À quoi sert de faire ma jeune effarouchée, j'avais déjà sérieusement envisagé cette solution, si je n'avais pas autant de dégoût quand on me touche, j'aurais sûrement testé.

-Non, merci, répondis-je tout simplement.

-Quel dommage, je crois que j'aurais été le premier de la liste à vouloir profiter de tes charmes.

Comme ce n'était pas une question, je me contentais de me taire.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il m'interrogea :

-Pourquoi avoir arrêté tes études si près de la fin ? Tu aurais un travail bien mieux payé, non ?

Je tressaillis, je ne devais pas être surprise qu'il sache déjà tout de ma vie.

Je haussais les épaules.

-Tu avais un avenir si prometteur, soupira-t-il.

Penser à l'arrêt de mes études me ramenait inexorablement à elle, la douleur alors dans mon cœur se fit plus présente.

-Qu'allons-nous faire de toi douce Isabella, une fille si intelligente.

Il laissa traîner sa voix en suspens. Il savait très bien qu'il détenait tout le pouvoir à cet instant, j'allais assumer quoiqu'il se passe par la suite.

Il prit un papier, un crayon et écrivit quelques minutes. Prenant une calculatrice, il fit quelques calculs. Il soupira.

-Tu me plais alors je vais te donner une vraie chance de t'en sortir. Je te propose de me rembourser 1000$ par mois sur 6 ans. Chaque année deux mois pour les intérêts. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Que ce sera difficile, mais que je vous remercie de nous offrir une alternative.

-Bien, dit-il en me tendant la main comme pour sceller notre accord.

J'en fis de même et je me levai pour lui serrer, puis je me tournais en direction de la porte qui était effectivement située derrière moi.

J'avais fait à peine quelques pas qu'il m'interpella. Je n'eu pas le temps de me retourner qu'il énonça déjà :

-Isabella, si tu n'arrives pas à payer nous devrons nous revoir pour envisager les choses autrement, en attendant soit tranquille ton père est sous ta protection, m'apprit-il avant que je ne franchisse la porte pour de bon.

Les prochains mois s'annonçaient difficiles et Charlie allait devoir prendre sur lui, je n'avais aucune intention de revenir dans ce bureau dans un avenir proche.

.

.

.

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

À la semaine prochaine ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Merci pour vos encouragements, mises en alerte et favori._

_Comme mes chapitres pour l'instant sont un peu courts et que j'ai un peu d'avance dans l'écriture, ça vous dit si je poste 2 fois par semaine ?_

_Bonne lecture_

_Christina_

* * *

><p>À qui<p>

Chapitre 2 : dois-je de réussir à payer mes dettes ?

Sûrement pas à Charlie !

Voilà 15 jours que j'avais signé pour l'enfer. Mon très cher père s'était répandu en excuse, il m'avait promis de ne plus jouer, ni de faire d'excès dans ses addictions.

Je lui avais trouvé un petit boulot de livreur de journaux. Au bout de 3 jours, il était trop bourré pour assurer sa livraison. Je mettais retrouvé à le faire à sa place avant d'aller à mon propre emploi. J'avais donc donné sa démission et par la même j'avais abandonné l'idée de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

J'avais malgré tout trouvé un autre boulot pour moi dans une boîte de nuit. Malheureusement ils avaient leur compte de serveuse pour l'instant, je devais faire mes preuves en débarrassant les tables, nettoyer les éventuels dégâts et les toilettes. Un job un peu ingrat, mais qui pourrait bien payer une fois que je serais serveuse.

Je travaillais de 11 à 15 heures et de 18 à 21 heures au bistro et je prenais à 22 heures au club jusqu'à 4 heures du matin, enfin jusqu'à ce que tout soit rangé.

Dans les bons jours, je pouvais me coucher à 5 heures et dormir jusqu'à 10 heures.

Les plus propices, je pouvais même m'octroyer une sieste en après-midi. Les lundis étaient mon jour de congé, j'en profitais généralement pour m'occuper de la logistique comme les courses qui restaient maigres vu nos moyens et surtout faire un peu de ménage dans notre taudis d'appartement.

N'ayant eu que 3 semaines depuis que j'avais donné toutes mes économies, j'avais demandé une avance sur mon salaire au restaurant qu'il m'avait accordé, je pus alors fournir les 1000$ aux deux gorilles.

C'est à regret que j'avais oublié l'idée d'envoyer Charlie dans une maison de désintoxication. Je n'avais plus vraiment d'objectif. Si mon existence n'avait pas plus de sens avant, j'avais eu cette volonté d'aider Charlie, de lui rendre une vie meilleure. Maintenant mon seul but était de le maintenir en vie. Je bossais sans relâche, et quand je ne dormais pas, je m'affalais trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Mais c'était ma vie, elle était comme ça, je n'avais donc pas à me poser de questions avec des si. Je travaillais, je remboursais les dettes, je maintenais Charlie dans le présent.

Il était maintenant le seul, ma lumière, ma raison, je l'aimais alors il n'y avait pas de sacrifices de ma part, non juste mes actions pour lui.

Le mois suivant ce fut la même galère, il m'avait retiré de ma paie l'avance que j'avais eue, il me manquait encore un peu d'argent pour boucler ce mois. J'étais en train de réfléchir à mes options. J'avais 3 heures en après-midi, je pourrais peut-être l'utiliser pour un autre travail.

Il ne me restait plus que 20 minutes avant ma pause de la mi-journée, le restaurant était désert quand une personne entra.

Je ne levais pas la tête, une fois le client installé, je décidais d'aller prendre sa commande.

À peine arrivée à la hauteur de la table, je me pétrifiai devant l'homme assis face à moi.

Il était là, Lui, il me souriait :

-Bonjour Isabella, c'est un plaisir de te revoir.

-Bonjour, répondis-je par automatisme. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

-Tu as mauvaise mine, le travail ne te réussit pas.

Je le regardais incrédule, pourquoi était-il là, avait-il changé d'avis.

Je ne dis rien.

Il soupira.

-Un cappuccino, s'il te plaît.

Je partis faire le café, cherchant les raisons de sa visite, il n'était pas envisageable qu'il soit là par hasard.

Je reviens vers lui, je déposais sa tasse devant lui en disant :

-Cadeau de la maison.

C'était la moindre des choses que je puisse faire, il pouvait à tout moment réclamer la somme au complet.

-Merci Isabella, me sourit-il une nouvelle fois.

Je repartis et fis mine d'être occupée à ranger, nettoyer ou toute activité pouvant être faite dans une brasserie.

Je sentais son regard sur moi, mais je n'en fis pas cas.

Après de longues minutes, il quitta le café en me souhaitant une bonne journée.

Je secouais la tête perplexe en allant débarrasser la table, il ne cadrait vraiment pas avec les clients habituels, je comprends qu'il ne se soit pas éternisé, même si je ne savais toujours pas le pourquoi de cette visite.

Arrivée vers la table, alors que je me saisissais de la tasse vide, je vis un billet de 100$ avec une petite carte. J'écarquillais les yeux. Ce ne pouvait être une erreur, à quoi jouait-il ? Jamais on n'a vu un aussi gros pourboire pour une tasse de café. Je pris le tout dans mes mains et je dépliais le carton pour découvrir d'une jolie écriture « à bientôt ». Rien que la lecture de cette missive me fit frissonner.

Je cherchais son sens caché. Savait-il quelque chose que j'ignorais ?

Enfin, ça faisait bien mon affaire, je pourrais payer ce mois-ci.

Par fierté, j'allais dans la caisse changer le billet de 100 contre en petites coupures de 20, je ne voulais pas lui rendre son billet seulement quelques jours après, même s'il n'était pas dupe.

Le mois suivant se passa sans encombre, n'ayant pas accumulé de retard, j'avais de quoi payer, d'autant plus que Charlie était étonnamment assez sage. Je pouvais juste témoigner d'une grande fatigue. Cela faisait 3 mois que je dormais peu, que j'en demandais beaucoup à mon corps. Mais c'était essentiellement de l'épuisement physique, je dois dire que le comportement de mon géniteur m'aidait à sa manière. Ne plus avoir à me soucier pour sa vie était reposant, même si l'alcool en faisait toujours partie intégrante.

En fait, les soucis arrivèrent le mois suivant.

La culpabilité qui avait assagi Charlie disparut peu à peu. Je n'aurais pas dû baisser ma garde avec lui, j'aurais dû me douter que ses mauvaises habitudes seraient revenues comme avant. Alors que je m'étais assoupie pendant ma pause avant d'attaquer ma soirée, Charlie en avait profité pour vider mon sac à main. J'avais 200$ qu'il dépensa en alcool et en drogue. J'étais folle de rage.

Je m'épuisais pour lui donner sa dose quotidienne de petit bonheur, de déni face à la réalité. J'étais déçue d'avoir espéré qu'il allait changer pour moi. Je me retrouvais donc à tout refaire. J'avais vraiment cru avoir trouvé un équilibre, certes précaire, mais j'avais pour la première fois entraperçue une vie de labeur avec un Charlie sauf à mes côtés.

Je dus de nouveau demander une avance.

Le mois d'après s'annonça difficile, je devais 200$ à la brasserie, j'avais supplié qu'il ne m'en prenne que 50 sur ma prochaine paye et que je m'en acquitte sur 4 mois ce qu'il avait accepté.

J'espérais tellement compenser en commençant à être serveuse dans la boîte de nuit, ce qui n'était pas le cas présentement.

À l'aube du 5ème mois, je devais encore 100$ au restaurant. J'étais allé voir une banque pour savoir si je pouvais avoir un prêt ce qui m'aurait permis de rembourser de plus petites mensualités, mais le banquier m'avait ri au nez, pas assez de garanties, disait-il.

Ce soir-là, j'étais passablement énervée, je sais que je ne tiendrais pas indéfiniment et c'est à ce moment-là que mon bourreau choisit pour venir au club.

Il était très bien accompagné, deux filles se collaient à lui de manière indécente, sans aucune retenue.

J'essayais de ne pas faire attention à eux, me concentrant sur mon job, mais c'était difficile, je repensais à sa proposition de vendre mon corps, je voyais ses femmes à côté de lui, tout leur avait l'air facile.

Je les détaillais à la dérober et je me rendis compte que c'était un très bel homme, il avait des épaules assez larges, inspirant respect, mais aussi un côté rassurant étant donné la manière dont ces blondes peroxydées se lovaient contre lui.

Sa mâchoire carrée et ses yeux glacials donnaient à son visage une beauté froide, mais également un style ténébreux, inaccessible.

Il était habillé en costard ajusté, lui donnant une allure d'homme parfait, sa chemise légèrement ouverte. Il était grand, élancé…

Je secouai la tête essayant de me reconcentrer sur ma tâche, depuis quand je me mettais à contempler le sexe opposé? Je devais vraiment beaucoup manquer de sommeil. Je n'étais pas de ces filles qui étaient excitées juste par la vue d'un mec canon. Non, j'étais rationnelle, l'excitation devait venir après des stimulations et non juste par une vision. Je ne comprenais toujours pas le concept de fantasmer !

Je décidais d'aller débarrasser à l'autre bout de la salle, voulant fuir une réalité qui ne me plaisait pas.

Malheureusement, je fus appelée à leur table, une greluche avait renversé son cocktail, je nettoyais le tout sous son regard.

La pintade gloussait, ça m'énerva prodigieusement.

Heureusement, il ne dit rien, il se contenta de me faire un petit sourire en coin. Il partit une heure plus tard, les deux bimbos toujours attachées à son bras et je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait le reste de leur soirée avant de me fustiger mentalement et d'aller récurer les toilettes qui me changea radicalement les idées.

Je réussis à boucler difficilement ce mois-ci, j'avais dû demander une avance également à la boîte de nuit.

Charlie cherchant de plus en plus à se procurer de l'argent pour ses addictions. Il devenait vraiment très irritable, me réclamant ouvertement du liquide, fouillant dans mon sac en ma présence, je redoublais de vigilance ce qui était encore plus épuisant.

À la fin du 6ème mois, j'avais des dettes de partout, mais j'avais réussi à réunir les 1000$.

Je ne savais toujours pas comment j'allais rembourser ces emprunts quant au milieu du 7ème mois, le coup de grâce me fut porté encore une fois par Charlie qui trouva une partie de la somme planquée. Il voulut m'aider à sa manière et aller le miser au poker, il revient sans rien bien évidemment.

J'attendis donc les deux gorilles pour qu'ils m'emmènent à leur chef, mon sort était jeté.

_._

_._

_._

_Des pronostics sur l'identité de l'homme ? Des idées sur ce qu'il va se passer ensuite ?_

_Je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite ? Dites-moi tout j'adore vous lire !_


	3. Chapter 3

Comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre, je ne peux pas encore vous dire qui est cet homme, par contre, je peux déjà vous préciser que ce n'est pas un vieux, enfin on s'entend c'est quelqu'un d'à peu près de l'âge de Bella, du coup vous pouvez oublier pour Carlisle.

Merci pour votre soutien, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Je m'excuse de ne pas répondre à vos gentils messages, je manque de temps et je suis presque sûre que vous préférez avoir la suite que mon blabla inutile, en tout cas c'est toujours aussi génial de vous lire !

J'ai oublié de mentionner que bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

><p>À qui<p>

Chapitre 3 : Dois-je une telle proposition ?

À lui !

Le même manège que la première fois fut mis en place pour me conduire à mon créditeur sauf qu'une fois assise à ce que je supposais son bureau, les gorilles me retirèrent immédiatement le bandeau.

Mon interlocuteur se leva tout sourire.

-Ah Isabella, tu m'as fait attendre.

Je ne dis rien, ne comprenant pas à quoi il faisait allusion.

-As-tu reconsidéré l'option de vendre tes charmes, me questionna-t-il sans détour.

J'avais la tête baissée depuis sa première phrase, j'étais fatiguée, usée, je voulais que ça cesse, mais pas de cette manière.

-Je ne préférerais pas, répondis-je simplement.

Il se mit en appui sur son bureau devant moi.

-Et c'est tout à ton honneur, commenta-t-il toujours sur le ton de la conversation. Je dois dire que je suis très impressionné, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu tiennes aussi longtemps, félicitations.

Je grimaçais, mon échec le faisait jubiler, il l'attendait sûrement depuis le début, me mettant ainsi dans une position encore plus délicate si c'était possible.

-Bon et si nous parlions des choses sérieuses maintenant, fit-il tout en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau. Qu'allons-nous faire de toi ? Susurra-t-il d'un ton qui montrait clairement qu'il avait déjà sa petite idée sur la question.

Je tentais de rester impassible, mon sort était entre ses mains. Je n'étais pas vraiment anxieuse, je n'avais rien donc je n'avais rien à perdre, hormis Charlie et c'était justement pour qu'il ait sa vie sauve que j'étais là.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire Isabella, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Je patientais toujours le visage baissé.

-Regarde-moi, m'interpella-t-il avec un ton beaucoup plus tranchant cette fois-ci.

Je levais la tête et le fixais droit dans les yeux, il sourit.

-Vois-tu, j'ai une position importante au sein de l'organisation et à laquelle je dois me montrer digne. On attend de moi que je me range. Seulement j'aime les femmes et j'ai bien du mal avec l'idée de m'en contenter d'une seule. De plus, les poupées que je fréquente ne sont pas forcément le style que l'on présente à sa mère et celles qui le sont veulent l'amour éternel et toutes les balivernes qui vont avec.

Il fit une pause, je le regardais toujours, ne comprenant pas là où il voulait en venir, j'avais bien vu au club qu'il appréciait la compagnie des bimbos blondes. D'ailleurs, je ne pouvais que le soutenir sur le fait que ce n'est pas les plus appropriées à exhiber à sa génitrice, tellement leur jupe était courte et leur décolleté profond, ça en était indécent pour ne pas établir de carrément vulgaire.

-Je te propose une sorte de travail, reprit-il, je veux que tu sois ma petite-amie à temps plein, lâcha-t-il presque content de lui.

Je le regardais incrédule.

-Hein ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de retenir.

-On ne dit pas hein, mais comment, me gronda-t-il. Tu es une très belle jeune femme Isabella, le genre que l'on peut présenter à sa mère, tu es intelligente et tu m'es redevable de beaucoup, tu es donc la candidate parfaite.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre alors je le regardais toujours avec des yeux ronds.

-Ton job est de jouer le rôle de la parfaite petite amie et à terme d'en assumer tous les aspects, enchaîna-t-il. Des questions ?

-Euh, un bon millier, répliquais-je.

Il sourit.

-Voici un contrat, il me tendit un paquet de feuilles agrafées ensemble, j'y ai consigné tout ce que j'attends de toi, les termes de notre entente, je pense qu'il répondra à toutes tes questions. Demain nous dînerons ensemble et tu me donneras ta réponse. Si tu le signes, je te laisserai quelques jours pour mettre tes affaires en ordre avant de venir t'installer ici.

-M'installer ici, répétais-je hébétée par la direction qu'allait prendre ma vie, mais Charlie, dis-je perdue dans ma réflexion, je n'avais pas vraiment conscience d'avoir objecté à voix haute.

Je ne pouvais pas avoir fait tout ça pour l'abandonner ensuite.

Il sourit, une étincelle brilla dans ses yeux.

-Que voudrais-tu pour Charlie ? Me demanda-t-il impatient.

J'étais déboussolée, un peu surprise qu'il réponde à mes interrogations.

-Je… bafouillais-je, me battant avec ma conscience.

Je ne savais plus ce qui convenait de faire, je décidais de jouer franc-jeu.

-J'avais espéré le faire entrer un jour en cure de désintoxication, balbutiais-je.

Il fit un sourire vainqueur.

Il me tendit une page avec une adresse et un numéro de téléphone.

-Voici les coordonnées d'un centre, j'ai déjà appelé pour lui réserver une place, mais tu dois confirmer. Je suis prêt à payer pour cette cure, mais comprends bien que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire les choses gratuitement, ça sera donc ce contrat-ci, et il me tendit un autre paquet de feuilles, si tu veux que Charlie aille en cure.

Il fit une nouvelle pause alors que je tenais les deux contrats dans mes mains.

-Je te laisse lire tout ça, signe l'un ou l'autre. Nous nous voyons demain, je passe te prendre à 17 heures soit prête ma belle.

Il ne m'accorda pas plus d'attention, me faisant un signe que je pouvais prendre congé et il repartit dans ses dossiers.

Je rassemblai les documents et partis mécaniquement escortés des deux armoires à glace.

Le même procédé fut mis en place pour mon retour, comme si je pouvais retrouver le chemin jusqu'ici pour tuer tout le monde, c'était à mon avis démesuré, mais je n'avais rien à en dire.

Pendant tout le trajet, j'étais fébrile et impatiente de lire ces contrats qui allaient décider de ma prochaine vie. Il ne m'avait pas parlé de mes autres choix en cas de refus, en avais-je vraiment ?

Enfin, rentrée chez moi, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et je lus le paquet de feuille sans cure associé pour Charlie.

Il disait dans les grandes lignes que je devenais sa propriété pour les 5 années à venir le temps de rembourser ma dette.

Je souris, j'appris en définitive son nom, je n'avais jamais osé poser la question que ça soit à lui ou à ses hommes et même à Charlie. Le sujet de la dette était devenu tabou avec ce dernier.

Il attendait de moi que je sois toujours disponible et présentable, entendre par là pouponner avec talon haut et tout le tralala sans jamais être vulgaire. Tout un paragraphe expliquait mes tenues adéquates et mon apparence. Un autre détaillait le comportement que je devais adopter autant avec lui que dans les apparitions publiques ou encore avec les membres de sa famille.

Après lecture, je compris que je n'avais en gros pas le droit de lui dire non. Il était exclu également que je puisse lui faire honte de quelques manières que ce soit. Je n'avais pas le loisir de fréquenter d'hommes pour mon plaisir ou dans une relation pendant toute cette période, mais qu'à terme je devais me comporter comme toute petite amie. Ce n'était pas explicité plus que ça, mais je compris qu'il me faudrait coucher avec lui dans un futur plus ou moins lointain.

Seul lui pouvait mettre fin au contrat et si c'était le cas, il me proposerait une solution de remplacement pour le remboursement du reste de ma dette.

Je fus étonnée de trouver un paragraphe étude et travail. Je n'avais pas le droit de travailler sauf à sa demande, mais j'avais pour obligation de reprendre des cours et les réussir toujours dans l'objectif de préserver le prestige lié à sa position.

Évidemment mes études passaient après une éventuelle demande de sa part.

Le dernier paragraphe concernait la confidentialité, j'avais interdiction de parler à qui que ce soit de notre accord sans en subir les conséquences. Elles n'étaient pas explicitées, mais je me doutais qu'elles ne devaient pas être réjouissantes.

J'étais perplexe après cette lecture, je n'avais qu'à faire la potiche pour résoudre tous mes problèmes d'argent, c'était beaucoup trop facile. Bon, OK, je perdais toute liberté, mais c'était temporaire, j'avais le loisir de poursuivre mes études et de faire quelque chose enfin d'intellectuellement stimulant, sans user ma santé. J'étais déjà dans une prison, je choisissais juste une prison dorée cette fois-ci plutôt que de labeur.

Je pris le second contrat celui qui permettait à Charlie d'aller en cure. Il était sensiblement différent du premier, ce n'était plus un contrat de 5 mais de 6 ans, les points étaient les mêmes, mais certains mots changés me donnaient encore plus l'impression d'être sa chose.

Dans le paragraphe sur mon comportement à adopter en public, je ne devais plus me contenter de jouer la petite amie, comme tenir la main, accepter des baisers ou autres manifestations "amoureuses", je devais également être l'investigatrice de ces marques d'affection.

De la même manière, dans la partie concernant ma sexualité, il était toujours exclu pour moi d'avoir une relation en dehors du cadre qu'il me proposait. J'avais le droit d'utiliser ma main pour me soulager, mais il était vivement recommandé que je fasse appel à ses services pour cela.

Il était spécifié qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de forcer une femme pour assouvir ses besoins sexuels, qu'il irait chercher son plaisir là où il en aurait, mais qu'il était attendu de ma part qu'à très court terme, je devais de moi-même venir répondre ses envies.

Je soupirais, vulgairement, j'allais devenir sa pute personnelle.

Une phrase m'interpella cependant « du cadre qu'il me proposait », est-ce que ça pouvait dire qu'il pouvait faire de moi une pute pour tous ?

C'était un bel homme et je devais admettre que je ne connaissais rien à l'amour, j'avais juste fait l'acte quelques fois avec des gars. J'avais espéré que le plaisir m'aurait fait oublier mon quotidien merdique, mais sans succès. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que c'était de ressentir un orgasme. Je devais imaginer que ça ne serait guère différent avec lui. Je pouvais passer au travers de cela.

Enfin si, tout pouvait être différent. Charlie serait en sécurité et en voie de guérison. Je pourrais également reprendre un peu de contrôle sur ma vie en finissant mes études, j'aurais alors un bagage pour pouvoir faire un travail rentable une fois libéré de mes obligations.

Il fallait juste que je m'assure qu'il ne me vende pas à d'autres hommes, j'étais persuadée de pouvoir gérer ses attouchements, mais imaginer des multitudes de mains me toucher juste pour leur plaisir m'était insupportable.

Je décidais de prendre ma décision au matin, me laissant la nuit de réflexion.

.

.

_._

_N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur la bulle, j'adore vous lire!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Nous sommes pas dimanche mais ça risque pour moi d'être une journée chargée alors je poste le chapitre lorsque j'ai un peu de répit pendant la sieste, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !_

_Merci pour vos commentaires ça me fait chaud au cœur, pas trop de temps pour répondre, je suis vraiment désolée. Par contre, il faudra être patient pour connaitre la distribution des rôles dans la vie de Bella._

_Bonne lecture_

_Christina_

* * *

><p>À qui<p>

Chapitre 4 : J'appartiens ?

À lui !

Au matin, je découvris Charlie complètement saoul sur le canapé baignant dans son vomi.

Je pris donc le deuxième contrat et le signais. Je me saisis du numéro du centre et je les appelais pour savoir quand il pourrait y entrer. Il pouvait l'accueillir dès le lendemain.

Je fis mes lettres de démission, ainsi que du tri dans mes papiers. J'allais devoir rendre l'appartement. Charlie fut malade toute la journée une vraie loque. J'avais le sentiment qu'il était de plus en plus dépend aux drogues dures. C'était difficile d'assister à sa déchéance, mais bientôt il serait à l'abri de tout cela.

Bien vite, il fut l'heure que je me prépare, je fis ce que je pus avec ce que j'avais.

À 17 heures moins 5, on sonna à la porte, je découvris un homme de main qui m'attendait pour m'escorter, je pris les papiers et mon sac.

J'étais un peu mitigée, je pensais à le voir lui, mais en même temps qui se serait rabaissé à entrer dans un tel taudis ?

Il m'attendait, par contre, à l'arrière d'une somptueuse limousine, dès mon arrivée, il me salua. J'en fis de même et m'installai à côté de lui.

Tout était très luxueux, une vitre teintée nous séparait du chauffeur, nous aurions pu être 10 dans le véhicule sans être serrés.

Il tendit sa main :

-Le contrat, dit-il sans détour.

Je fus surprise de son assurance, étais-je si prévisible ? Comme pour répondre à mon interrogation, il m'expliqua :

-Le centre m'a appelé pour me prévenir que tu avais accepté la place pour ton père.

Je confirmais de la tête tout en approchant les feuilles nous liant.

Je les retiens à la dernière minute :

-J'ai une condition !

Il me regarda incrédule et surpris, je n'étais pas vraiment en position de force, mais il fallait que je tente le coup, il fallait que je sois sûre de ne pas devenir un jouet à une ribambelle de pervers.

-Je crois bien avoir compris la teneur du contrat, cependant je ne souhaite pas donner mon corps à une autre personne que vous, murmurais-je très mal à l'aise.

Il se recula et sembla méditer ma requête.

Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes quand un sourire apparut sur le bord de ses lèvres, ses yeux changèrent de couleur pour s'assombrir. Je ne sais pas ce que dans ma condition lui plaisait, mais il parut à présent plus excité, et encore plus sûr de lui.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment le regard qu'il posait sur moi, entre la prédation et l'envie.

Je déglutis imperceptiblement. Quand quel foutoir je m'étais mise à moi toute seule ? J'en venais presque à regretter mes propres mots, j'aurais peut-être dû attendre ou alors aviser le moment venu, il aurait peut-être eu pitié de moi.

Il me coupa dans mes réflexions, je me maudissais de ressentir autant d'incertitude et de doutes.

-Mmm, fit-il, je dois pour cela m'assurer que je ne me laisserai pas trop rapidement de toi.

Il attrapa la boucle de son pantalon et commença à la défaire, il me susurra :

-Tu vas me montrer ce que tu sais faire.

J'étais interdite, je n'avais jamais fait ça, je m'étais vraiment foutue dans la merde et toute seule pour le coup. Il était facile de comprendre qu'il n'avait pas imaginé un dénouement pareil dans l'immédiat, je lui avais tendu la perche de moi-même. J'étais la seule à blâmer pour m'être mise dans cette situation.

Quelles autres alternatives avais-je ? Il était plus que nécessaire que Charlie se fasse soigner, je ne pouvais plus reculer.

Cependant, j'étais si novice et hésitante, il dut le saisir puisqu'il me guida :

-Mets-toi à genou face à moi.

J'obéis alors que je pouvais voir son boxer déformé par son sexe tendu. C'était assez important, je n'avais pas beaucoup de moyens de comparaison, ayant juste ressenti quelques fois, des verges dans mon vagin, mais je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était si gros. Enfin, rien que dans le gabarit, Mike et les deux autres à qui je m'étais donnée faisaient de frêles bonshommes, limite des lavettes devant toute la virilité et le charisme qui émanait de lui.

J'étais toujours un peu inerte, je réfléchissais sûrement trop à ce qu'on attendait de moi et surtout à voir de si près un pénis.

- Touche-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, mon dieu je n'avais jamais fait ça. Comment allais-je réussir à le contenter ? Et si j'échouais, cela voudrait dire que j'allais servir de vides couilles à tout un tas de mecs.

Je posais une main sur sa protubérance massive, il fit alors descendre le reste de ses vêtements à ses pieds libérant sa verge de toute entrave.

J'étais, malgré tout, subjuguée par le spectacle. Je n'avais jamais pu contempler d'aussi près un pénis, voir les veines en relief, le prépuce, le gland. Je dois admettre que pour le coup, la vue était intrigante. J'aurais bien aimé détailler un peu la chose, je me mis à penser comment se faisait l'érection, comment le sang affluant dans l'engin, grossissait le manche pour le tendre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'oriente vers le plafond.

Doucement, j'approchais mes doigts pour le toucher, c'était doux, très doux même. Je pouvais saisir le circuit veineux à travers la fine peau. J'admirais toujours la bête face à moi quand je sentis ses prunelles posées fixement sur moi.

Je m'empourprais et entrepris de le caresser enroulant ma main autour de sa queue.

Je serrai un peu commençant des mouvements de haut en bas.

Je n'osais relever les yeux vers lui.

Il était immobile alors que je tentais de lui donner du plaisir en le masturbant.

Après de longues secondes, je me sentais gauche, il me coupa de toutes tribulations d'esprit en m'ordonnant une nouvelle fois :

-Avec ta bouche Isabella.

Je n'étais pas vraiment surprise de sa demande, je me doutais bien que c'était cela qu'il voulait tester chez moi.

Je respirai un grand coup, avant de m'avancer vers sa hampe et de la gober, je pris en premier son gland. J'étais curieuse de savoir le goût que cela pouvait avoir.

Instinctivement, je jouais avec ma langue la faisant tourner autour de son bout, l'insérant dans la petite fente.

Je l'entendis soupirer fortement avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le siège m'obligeant à me repositionner pour pouvoir bien le prendre en bouche.

Sa respiration se fit plus hachée me mettant en confiance. Je relâchais son extrémité pour le lécher sur toute sa longueur avant de le reprendre et d'essayer d'en absorber un maximum dans ma cavité buccale.

Alors que je l'avais enfourné au plus profond, je refermais mes lèvres tout en creusant mes joues et doucement je reculais ma tête.

-Putain, se mit-il à gémir.

Je prenais encore un peu plus de confiance, la caresse était bizarre, pas vraiment plaisante, ni vraiment désagréable. Je décidais d'accélérer les mouvements, j'appliquais une main à la base de son sexe que je n'arrivais pas à engloutir et je commençais de lents va-et-vient.

-Oh oui comme ça, il posa à son tour ses paumes sur ma tête pour me donner un rythme plus soutenu.

Je me concentrais un maximum ne voulant pas perdre le rythme et m'étouffer avec son engin au fond de ma gorge. J'avais plus l'impression d'être dans l'apprentissage d'une technique et de méthode que dans un acte sexuel. Je tentais de faire des liens entre sa respiration, ses gémissements et mes gestes.

Je m'activais du mieux que je pouvais, je sentais ses doigts se serrer dans mes cheveux, puis il vient à la rencontre de ma cavité par des coups de hanche.

Il haletait complètement, je tentais un regard vers lui, un peu rassurée de ma performance.

Alors que je croisais ses prunelles bleu foncé fixées sur moi en train de le prendre en bouche, je l'entendis pousser un long râle, sa tête partie en arrière pendant qu'il se répandait en longues giclées au fond de ma gorge.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire j'avalais. J'aurais bien tout recraché par terre, mais pas sûre que ce soit admis dans cette luxueuse limousine. Le goût était bizarre, plus que désagréable. Je tentais de reculer mon visage, il avait toujours ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Il me fit un petit sourire lorsqu'il me relâcha.

Je me rassis à côté de lui alors qu'il se réajustait.

Une fois fait, il se tourna me tendant de nouveau la main pour que je lui donne les feuilles.

-Je pensais que ça aurait été suffisamment explicite dans le contrat, mais visiblement non, je ne partage jamais ce qui m'appartient, dit-il en me le prenant et le rangea dans son attaché-case.

Je me trouvais alors un peu conne face à cette révélation, je ne répondis pas, je m'étais mise toute seule dans cette situation, j'en avais juste la confirmation. Le positif c'est qu'au moins je serais que son joujou à lui et pour mon bien, il ne m'avait pas encore trop touché ce qui me convenait plutôt bien au final.

Nous fîmes le reste du trajet en silence.

Nous nous arrêtâmes quelques minutes après, je fus surprise de voir que nous étions devant un salon de beauté.

-J'ai pris rendez-vous pour toi, m'informa-t-il. J'ai déjà donné mes instructions. Vas-y, pendant ce temps, j'irai déposer chez notaire le contrat, me dit-il dans un sourire qui se voulait sûrement rassurant.

Avant que je ne referme la porte, il ajouta :

-Je viens te chercher dans deux heures.

Je hochai la tête et claquai la portière avant de rentrer dans le salon de beauté.

Je me présentai et la réaction de l'hôtesse me surprit.

-Mais bien sûr Mademoiselle Swan, vous avez un compagnon très attentionné et qui sait ce qu'il veut. Malheureusement, il ne nous laisse que peu de temps.

Là je commençais à paniquer.

Qu'avait-il prévu, j'hésitais à poser la question, je n'en eus pas le loisir.

-Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Nous marchâmes quelques secondes en silence avant qu'elle ouvre une porte et me dise.

-Si vous voulez bien enfiler uniquement ce peignoir, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Et elle disparut, je me mis nue sous le vêtement, j'avais à peine terminé qu'elle pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce avec une autre fille.

Elle me fit allonger sur une table.

-Qu'allez-vous me faire ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de questionner.

-Une épilation intégrale : jambes, aisselles et maillot, me répondirent-elles en cœur.

C'est sur le dos que je passais la demi-heure la plus douloureuse physiquement de ma vie. Je n'avais pas de répit, elle se dépêchait de m'enlever tous mes poils s'excusant à chaque fois disant que le timing était serré.

Elle voulut entreprendre de me masser après pour me détendre, mais je refusais, pas besoin qu'elle ne me touche plus que nécessaire, les dernières minutes ayant déjà été un calvaire pour moi. Elle me proposa en échange de relaxer dans un bain ce que j'acceptais.

Elle vient me chercher trop rapidement et me conduisit dans une autre pièce, un salon de coiffure.

Une fois mes cheveux lavés, je fus installée devant un miroir.

La coiffeuse m'apprit que Monsieur voulait juste qu'un rafraîchissement de la coupe et qu'il voulait que je garde ma longueur et ma couleur.

J'en fus soulagée, j'avais peur de ne plus me ressembler.

Pendant qu'elle travaillait sur mes cheveux, une autre personne me fit une manucure et une autre une pédicure.

Jamais je n'avais eu autant de monde qui s'occupait de moi.

Alors qu'il ne restait plus que 30 minutes avant qu'il ne revienne me chercher, elles m'emmenèrent dans la première pièce pour que je m'habille. Il y avait une robe noire très élégante qui m'attendait. Elle était sexy sans être vulgaire et je lui en étais vraiment reconnaissante, je n'aurais pas apprécié ressembler aux pintades qui s'étaient pendues à son cou au club.

Une autre fille finit par me maquiller très légèrement et mettre mes cheveux en place. Une fois prête, elles me donnèrent une trousse avec les indispensables en terme de crème, mascara et autres accessoires très féminins.

Celle qui me sembla la responsable revient vers moi et me dit :

-C'est l'heure.

Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée, heureuse de pouvoir quitter cet enfer, je pus voir que la limousine était garée devant la porte, alors qu'elle me l'ouvrait, elle me chantonna :

-A dans 3 semaines mademoiselle Swan.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à toutes,

Comme promis la suite, pour ce chapitre j'ai en fait cumulé deux chapitres initiaux pour j'espère votre plus grand plaisir.

Merci pour votre soutien, je suis contente que vous appréciiez cette fic même si à l'unanimité vous râlez pour savoir à qui appartiennent ces yeux bleus, encore un peu de patience, dans la numérotation des chapitres tels qu'écrits au début, la révélation ne se faisait qu'au numéro 13, mais là si je commence à les compiler, vous devriez avoir l'information bien plus tôt, n'est-ce pas génial ?

Merci pour votre soutien, particulièrement à **Erika Shoval, ulkan13, Butterfly971, indosyl, doudounord2, Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie** (depuis le temps tu devrais te douter qu'au final, je suis toujours pour une romance entre Bella et Edward, même si au début ce n'est pas touours évident), **sarinette60, fan de twa, twilight007, Fleur50, Jackye, caropat07, slakware, dramangas, Edwardxbella, Adore Youu, Isnoname, littlemissbelly, PatiewSnows, bb23** (bon rétablissement à toi !), **amimi31, ranianada**.

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

><p>À qui<p>

Chapitre 5 : appartiennent tous ses vêtements ?

À moi ?

-Tu es très belle Isabella, m'accueillit-il.

-Merci.

Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé, nous allâmes dans un restaurant très chic. Nous devions déjà être en mode petit couple, il avait posé prudemment sa main dans mon dos pour me diriger dans l'établissement et depuis chaque prétexte était utilisé pour qu'il me touche.

Bizarrement, je n'en étais pas plus que cela dérangée.

Son toucher était léger, volatil.

À table, il m'expliqua le déroulement des prochains jours. Il mettait un chauffeur à ma disposition demain matin pour que j'accompagne Charlie. Je protestai vivement, comment allais-je justifier à mon père d'avoir mon propre conducteur ? Il haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, il prendra une voiture de taxi et vous emmènera à destination.

Je compris que je n'avais pas à contester plus, j'opinais donc de la tête alors qu'il continuait à m'expliquer de quoi serait occupée ma journée.

L'après-midi nous irions faire les boutiques ensemble puis il me laissait le surlendemain pour que je finisse de mettre mes affaires en ordre avant de venir vivre chez lui. Il avait déjà loué un box pour que j'entrepose les effets de mon paternel ainsi que celles que je souhaitais garder et dont je n'aurais pas l'utilité dans sa demeure.

J'acquiesçai de la tête face au programme.

La soirée se passa bien, il me parla un peu de sa famille, son travail 'difficile', ce qu'il attendait de moi dans nos représentations publiques. Dès lundi, je reprendrais le chemin des études supérieures.

Le repas fut délicieux et plutôt agréable, je ne vis pas vraiment le temps s'écouler.

Il était autoritaire, mais pas imbu de sa personne. Avec son physique très avantageux, je me mis à penser que ça n'allait pas être si pénible que cela. Il était plaisant à regarder et avait de la conversation, tout un changement pour moi.

Il ne me semblait plus que devoir jouer la petite amie 'affectueuse' soit si insurmontable.

Il me déposa devant chez moi, il me fit juste un baiser sur la joue, tout en se reculant, il m'informa qu'il viendrait demain à 14heures.

J'étais heureuse de retrouver Charlie qui était comme à son accoutumé avachi sur le canapé. Il serait donc là au matin pour notre départ, je n'avais pas à lui courir après.

Je dormis mal cette nuit-là, l'appréhension de l'accompagner au centre, d'autant plus que je ne le lui en avais pas encore parlée. Je ne savais pas non plus si je pourrais le voir une fois que je serais officiellement une conjointe.

Je me levais tôt, fis son sac et lui préparai un bon petit déjeuner avec les quelques dollars qui me restaient.

Il se réveilla doucement et parut surpris. Je tentais de lui expliquer:

-Tout à l'heure papa, nous allons partir dans un centre de désintoxication où tu vas pouvoir suivre une cure.

-Hors de question, rugit-il.

J'étais presque déçue pour le coup qu'il ne soit pas plus alcoolisé et qu'il comprenne trop ce que je lui disais

-Papa, le suppliais-je, je n'ai plus la force, s'il te plaît, pour moi, soigne toi, j'ai encore besoin de toi.

Je vis mon père défaillir à mes mots, nous étions seuls maintenant et aucun de nous deux n'était doué pour parler de ses sentiments.

-Mais, tenta-t-il, comment vas-tu faire ? Ça coûte une fortune ces trucs-là !

J'esquissais un sourire que j'espérais rassurant, mais je doutais qu'il était plutôt triste, pas la peine qu'il sache, il refuserait et culpabiliserait.

-On va dire que j'ai gagné au loto, plaisantais-je.

-Isabella, m'avertit-il.

-Charlie, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Nous nous toisâmes.

-S'il te plaît, pour moi, plaidais-je à nouveau.

Il sembla hésiter puis, il baissa la tête en soupirant.

-Uniquement pour toi.

Je me jetais dans ses bras, malgré l'incongruité du geste pour nous, mais je ne savais pas quand je le reverrais après aujourd'hui.

Il me repoussa gêné.

-Et si nous mangions ? proposa-t-il.

Je lui souris, et nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner en silence.

Comme prévu un homme vient nous chercher dans une voiture de taxi, je fus heureuse de voir que Charlie ne le connaissait pas, il lui était impossible de faire le lien avec ses dettes.

Le centre était vraiment magnifique et chaleureux. Jamais je n'aurais pu rêver meilleur endroit.

Lui était intimité.

-Mais Bella, comment peux-tu, commença-t-il à me questionner.

-Le loto, le coupais-je dans un sourire.

Devant tout ce luxe, des doutes sur mes choix jaillirent, peut-être qu'il aurait pu s'en sortir seul et je n'aurais pas été obligé de vendre mon âme au diable.

Je soupirais de frustration et d'incertitude.

Je l'aidais à s'installer dans sa chambre, malheureusement je dus abréger ma visite pour être de retour à 14 heures. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le faire attendre. Mais surtout je n'avais pas envie de tester les conséquences aussi rapidement de ma défection à une des règles.

À l'heure prévue, une voiture de luxe se gara devant l'immeuble, je descendis et fut surprise de le trouver lui-même au volant.

Il vient m'ouvrir la portière passagère après avoir déposé une bise sur ma joue.

Le trajet jusqu'au centre commercial se fit en silence.

Ce n'était pas le genre de magasin que je fréquentais, ils étaient très chers et je n'osais regarder les étiquettes de prix.

Il expliqua aux vendeuses le style de tenue qu'il voulait me voir porter, elles me demandèrent ma taille et deux d'entre elles partirent à la recherche de vêtement. En 5 minutes, j'avais 3 ensembles à enfiler et la commerçante était déjà repartie en chercher d'autres.

Je devais tout essayer et lui choisissait sans me consulter.

Le coordonné suivant était composé d'une jupe en jean qui m'arrivait qu'à mi-cuisse et d'un petit top bleu nuit dos nu, j'étais un peu trop dénudée à mon goût. Je sortis quand même de la cabine et fit le tour sur moi-même comme à chaque fois. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être dans un autre monde à essayer des tenues que je n'aurais jamais les moyens de me payer et qui ne me correspondait pas plus que cela.

J'attendais son approbation, perdue dans mes pensées quand il m'interrogea :

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Passer la surprise qu'il me demande mon avis, je répondis sans réfléchir :

-Comme Viviane.

Il me fit des yeux ronds, je mordis ma lèvre. Il souhaitait des explications, la serveuse s'était éloignée alors qu'il me scrutait de son regard froid et interrogatif.

J'eus peur d'avoir fait une grosse boulette, mais je devais expliquer ma réponse.

-Julia Roberts, tentais-je, dans Pretty woman.

Je me retournais pour aller enfiler une autre tenue ayant du mal à tenir son observation perçante.

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire deux pas, qu'il me retenait par les épaules, ses paumes glissèrent le long de mes bras alors que ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens via le miroir. Il me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Mais tu es bien plus jolie qu'elle.

Ses mains combinées à sa voix suave m'envoyèrent des frissons dans tout le corps.

Il finit par un léger baiser dans mon cou avant de se rasseoir dans le fauteuil.

-Nous prenons cet ensemble, conclut-il.

Je refermai la porte de la cabine un peu fébrile et arrivai à reprendre mes esprits pour enfiler le prochain coordonné.

Nous passâmes deux heures à essayer tout genre de vêtements, il y avait de tout, du strict, du décontracté, du sexy, mais aussi des très chics. J'étais parée pour toute situation que ce soit juste pour me rendre à l'université avec des jeans taille basse et des débardeurs, que des robes ou des jupes assez relaxes, mais sans l'être trop pour des repas en famille. Il m'expliqua alors qu'à la maison il attendait que je privilégie les tenues suggestives en particulier les jupes et les robes, « tellement plus commode » rajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Il m'informa aussi des couleurs qu'il préférait me voir porter.

Nous nous rendîmes après, dans un magasin de lingerie. Il demanda encore à la vendeuse de nous trouver les styles qu'il aimait de sous-vêtements.

Il m'envoya ensuite dans la cabine avec la consigne de pendre tous ceux qui m'allaient.

Je fus heureuse à ne pas devoir à faire un défilé en petite tenue.

Cependant, son regard était clair, il ne serait pas dupe, je devais prendre autant les outrageusement sexy que les confortables, du moment qu'ils m'allaient.

Sur une vingtaine d'ensembles, je n'en rejetais que deux, pour l'un, le balconnet du soutien-gorge était trop grand, l'autre parce que même si c'était sûrement l'effet voulu, il comprimait ma poitrine pour mieux la refaire ressortir au-dessus.

Nous finîmes par acheter plusieurs paires de chaussures, des sacs à main et divers accessoires.

Il me redéposa chez moi après cette séance de shopping des plus épuisantes, avec une poche en me disant :

-Je viens te chercher demain à 17 heures, tu l'auras compris tu n'as plus besoin de tes anciens vêtements, met tes affaires en ordre et porte ça, conclut-il.

Je hochais la tête et sortis de la voiture pour la dernière nuit chez moi.

Je dormis peu, je restais sur le canapé là où Charlie passait le plus clair de son temps quand il était encore présent. Je repensais à ces années assez douloureuses que nous avions vécues ici. J'étais reconnaissante que mon père ai été si conciliant ce matin. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais vraiment supporté qu'il s'y oppose. C'était assez rassurant de le savoir dans un droit sûr où on prendrait soin de lui.

Le lendemain, je lui ai ouvert un compte dans un dépôt-vente qui passait à 11 heures retirer certains meubles et l'électroménager, le reste étant déjà au box, le magasin garderait l'argent des ventes jusqu'à ce que Charlie sorte de sa cure et doive se remeubler.

Je profitais de mon après-midi pour faire ce que je souhaitais et ce que j'appréciais faire pendant que j'en avais encore la possibilité. Mais qu'aimais-je faire ?

Ça faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas vraiment posé la question ou pris du temps pour moi.

Je me retrouvais alors dans une librairie à flâner, caressant le dessus des livres, les ouvrant, faisant voler les pages.

Je suppose que je ne pourrai plus me permettre ce genre de chose avant plusieurs années.

À 16 heures, je rendais les clés de l'appartement, je donnais mes vêtements à un organisme de charité et à 16h45, j'étais en bas sur le trottoir, habillé d'une jupe noire évasée arrivant au genou, des chaussures noires avec un talon moyen et un haut rose pâle assez décolleté.

Je tenais une petite valise à la main contenant tous mes objets personnels, tels que mes papiers d'identité, mes relevés de notes et mes diplômes, quelques photos, quelques livres que j'affectionnais particulièrement.

Ma vie se résumait dans cette mallette.

À 17 heures mon « petit ami » vient me chercher et pour la première fois je fus conduite à sa propriété sans avoir les yeux bandés, j'allais découvrir ma prison dorée pour les 6 ans à venir.

.

Alors que nous arrivions aux abords de sa demeure, je fus interpellée par l'ampleur de son service de sécurité, il y avait des hommes en noir partout.

Il m'offrit sa main pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture et il ne la lâcha pas alors que nous rentrions dans cette imposante bâtisse.

Il y avait pas mal d'agents présents, il me présenta à tous comme sa compagne, leur demandant qu'ils aient autant d'égard envers moi qu'ils en ont envers lui.

Il les avertit que le premier à avoir un comportement inapproprié en subirait les conséquences. La menace était claire, et je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'ils pouvaient leur faire.

Ils acquiescèrent et aucun du coup ne me regarda depuis cet instant. Il me fit le tour de la demeure, toujours en me tenant la main. C'était assez étrange.

Il m'expliqua les pièces où j'avais le droit de me rendre seule. Par exemple, je n'étais pas autorisée à rentrer dans son bureau sans sa présence et son approbation. Je ne devais pas m'approcher à moins de 20 mètres des appartements réservés à ses sbires.

Je pouvais aller librement dans la cuisine, salon, salle à manger, bibliothèque, sa chambre et mon boudoir.

En fait, sa piaule communiquait avec une autre pièce qui avait été aménagée pour moi, il y avait un petit coin détente, un espace de travail, des étagères et un sofa sur le côté.

Il m'expliqua que c'était mon endroit personnel, je pouvais en disposer à ma convenance.

Il me dirigea dans « notre » chambre. Il y avait un immense lit, c'était beau, une décoration très masculine, mais tout de même très agréable.

Il m'amena ensuite vers des doubles portes qu'il ouvrit et là j'écarquillais les yeux devant cet impressionnant dressing.

Il me montra mes vêtements acquis la veille qui prenaient le côté gauche, il y en avait peu en comparaison des habits du côté droit, les siens, supposais-je. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de costume, chemise et cravate.

Devant mon air incrédule, il soupira :

-Je sais, nous devrons retourner t'acheter d'autres tenues très prochainement.

Je grimaçais à l'idée, fallait-il que les ensembles aient une fonction unique ?

Il ne fit pas cas de mon trouble et me conduisit ensuite vers une autre porte, où se trouvait une magnifique salle de bain sur fond blanc avec beaucoup de teck et une multitude de bambous.

Un sentiment d'apaisement émanait de cette pièce, il y avait une double vasque, une grande baignoire incrustée dans le sol quoique c'était peut-être un jacuzzi et une douche ou 5 ou 6 personnes auraient pu tenir à l'intérieure.

Il ouvrit un placard, tu pourras mettre tes affaires ici.

J'acquiesçais à nouveau.

-Bien, je vais te présenter Sue, l'intendante, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu peux l'interroger.

C'était une femme déjà d'un certain âge, très maternelle, elle écarquilla les yeux en me voyant.

Il me présenta et elle vient me serrer contre elle.

-Je suis si contente qu'enfin une fille ait touché son cœur, il mérite tellement d'être aimé, dit-elle avec émotion.

Il la regarda avec de gros yeux en signe d'avertissement.

Elle haussa les épaules, c'était bien la première personne que je croisais qui ne le craignait pas du tout.

-Qu'as-tu prévu de bon pour ce soir ? Changea-t-il de sujet.

Elle s'empourpra.

-Je croyais que tu dînais à l'extérieure. Je suis confuse, commença-t-elle à s'excuser.

Je fus mal pour elle, je me retournais vivement vers lui.

-J'adore cuisiner, peut-être pourrais-je nous préparer un petit quelque chose ? Lui proposais-je.

Il me regarda, surpris, était-ce parce que j'avais parlé sans son autorisation ou parce que je possédais quelques talents culinaires… je n'en avais aucune idée, il sembla réfléchir et finit par lâcher :

-Si ça te fait plaisir.

Je lui répondis par un sourire timide, nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'ajouter un mot que Sue me tira par le bras.

-Venez Isabella, je vais vous aider. À tout à l'heure mon grand, je viendrai te chercher quand tout sera prêt, lui apprit-elle tout en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Pouvais-je rêver d'autant de normalité ?

La pièce était magnifique, digne d'un professionnel. Je proposais de préparer un risotto aux champignons. Elle me sortit tous les ingrédients et s'assit vers moi pour éplucher des pommes pour un crumble.

Nous travaillâmes un bon moment en silence.

-Petite, me dit-elle enfin, j'espère que tu ne lui feras pas de mal, je sais que beaucoup de monde le craigne, mais je sais aussi que c'est un cœur tendre, alors attention à toi.

Je lui souris. Elle était bien la seule à le voir de cette manière dans son entourage immédiat, comme si elle comprenait mon interrogation elle m'apprit :

-Je le connais depuis sa naissance, j'étais au service de ses parents, c'est moi qui lui changeais ses couches, quand il est venu s'installer ici, j'ai demandé à le suivre. Il a râlé disant que s'il quittait ses géniteurs, ce n'était pas pour emmener avec lui la nounou.

Elle rit.

-Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix et depuis je suis l'intendante, la cuisinière, bref je m'occupe de toute la logistique pour que la maison tourne rond.

Je souris à nouveau à cette femme respirant la bonté.

Nous finîmes tranquillement le repas chacune dans nos pensées. Je terminais le crumble pendant qu'elle dressa la table.

-Bon je pense que je vais vous laisser en amoureux ce soir. Je vais lui dire que tout est prêt et je monte dans ma chambre, m'apprit-elle.

Elle me fit un signe de la main et sortit.

J'installais sur le meuble la salade et je programmai le minuteur du four. Je remuai une dernière fois le risotto qui était au chaud.

Il arriva quelques minutes après.

-Ça sent très bon, qu'est-ce ? m'interrogea-t-il.

-Un risotto.

Il s'assit et je mis tout le nécessaire sur la table. J'hésitais un instant ne sachant pas si je devais le servir.

Je ne sais s'il vu mon embarras, mais il sourit en prenant la salade et se servit.

Alors qu'il tenait les couverts, il me dit :

-Ton assiette !

J'acquiesçai et tendis mon plat pendant qu'il le remplissait. Il fit la même chose avec le riz.

J'attendis qu'il commence à manger pour débuter à mon tour.

Il rompit le silence après quelques bouchées :

-C'est exquis, je ne savais que tu avais des talents cachés.

Je souris, gênée.

Nous parlâmes peu pendant le dîner.

Le calme n'était pas gênant.

J'appréciais la tranquillité et surtout j'étais surprise que nous ne soyons pas dérangés.

Il me troublait un peu trop pour mon bien, il avait ce côté gentleman, mais pas seulement.

Je ne me sentais pas en danger, j'avais juste à suivre les règles et je supposais que les choses seraient faciles. Peut-être qu'un jour je n'aurai plus la nécessité de jouer un rôle et que la réalité prendrait le pas sur cette mascarade.

C'était présomptueux de penser de cette manière à notre première soirée, mais c'est comme si j'avais besoin d'appréhender le futur, je n'avais plus aucun contrôle. Même si ma vie était merdique avant, je pouvais malgré tout être ma propre chef, chose que je n'étais plus.

À la fin du repas, je débarrassais le tout, il ne bougea pas de sa chaise, une fois finie, il me demanda :

-Nous sommes samedi soir, nous pourrions sortir boire un verre ? Suggéra-t-il.

Je ne sais pas trop si c'était une demande, de toute manière avais-je le droit de dire non ?

-Comme il te plaira, répondis-je simplement.

Il sourit, visiblement satisfait de ma réponse avant de reprendre.

-C'est une vraie question, as-tu envie de sortir ?

-Pas vraiment, avouais-je tout bas.

Ça faisait beaucoup de choses et je ne voulais pas refaire un bain de foule, les magasins m'avaient suffi.

-Crois-tu que tu peux survivre seule ce soir ? M'interrogea-t-il alors qu'il m'entraînait vers, je supposais, la chambre.

-Oui, répondis-je.

-Bien je vais m'absenter un moment et tu dormiras sur le sofa dans ta pièce cette nuit. M'apprit-il.

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

Il me regarda un instant, il semblait douter, il avait ce regard comme dans la limousine avant qu'il me demande de le prendre en bouche. Je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter.

Je ne bougeais donc pas, attendant.

Il se détourna de moi en me souhaitant de faire de beaux rêves et quitta la chambre.

Après être passée à la salle de bain, j'allai me coucher sur le sofa, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil.

Bizarrement, je crois que j'attendais son retour. Il rentra sur le coup des 3 heures du matin. Je me figeais dans mon lit de fortune m'interrogeant sur ses activités jusqu'à cette heure-ci.

Je l'entendis pénétrer dans ma pièce en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je tentais d'avoir l'air endormi, prenant des respirations calmes.

Je le sentais proche de moi, j'avais envie d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il resta un moment sans que je n'aie connaissance de ce qu'il faisait. Je l'entendis soupirer et sortir.

Une fois la porte refermée, à mon tour, je lâchai un soupir.

À l'aube du dimanche matin, je ne savais pas trop quelle attitude adopter.

Je m'assis quand je vis sur le bureau des affaires, je me levais en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Il y avait un mot

Sois prête à 10 heures.

En dessous il y avait des vêtements ainsi que des sous-vêtements. C'était on ne peut plus explicite, il avait choisi pour moi comment m'habiller.

Je retombais lourdement dans la réalité, il avait tout le contrôle de ma vie.

Je fus soulagée de trouver la salle de bain libre qui était munie d'une double entrée, je pouvais y accéder depuis ma pièce.

Il était 9 heures, je me préparais donc tentant de me pouponner, mais ce n'était vraiment pas dans mes gènes.

Quelques minutes avant 10 heures, je pénétrais dans 'notre' chambre.

Il était là, debout déjà habillé d'un costard, alors que je portais une robe assez suggestive, en rien vulgaire ou trop courte mais très ajustée laissant apercevoir la naissance de mes seins.

-Approche, me dit-il.

Je me déplaçais jusqu'à lui, j'avais mis les chaussures avec les plus petits talons possible n'étant pas toujours à l'aise sur des échasses.

Une fois arrivée à une cinquantaine de centimètres de lui, il me stoppa de la main et me demanda :

- Tourne-toi.

Je pivotais sur moi-même alors qu'il me détaillait de la tête au pied.

Il retira mes cheveux de mon épaule gauche pour la dégager, il se recula et me dit :

- Attache tes cheveux pour dégager tes épaules et ton cou. Change également de chaussures, mets des talons plus hauts.

Je restais un instant pétrifiée, il jouait à la Barbie avec moi.

Voyant ma non-réaction, il sourit en ajoutant :

-Maintenant.

Comme un électrochoc, je m'activais, je m'engouffrais dans la salle de bain pour relever ma tignasse dans un chignon, puis j'enfilais des souliers avec un haut talon assorti à la robe.

Il était très grand et je devais bien admettre que je faisais plutôt petite à ses côtés.

Une fois fait, je m'approchais de nouveau vers lui doucement.

Il me fit un signe de la main pour que je tourne sur moi-même.

-Parfaite, me dit-il avant de venir poser sa paume dans mon dos pour me diriger dans la maison.

Il nous emmena à la cuisine où Sue s'affairait.

-Ne te donne pas toute cette peine, nous partons dans quelques minutes, lui apprit-il.

Elle soupira.

- Préviens-moi que je sache quand vous faire à manger, le gronda-t-elle.

Il lui sourit :

-Apporte tout ça dans l'appartement des hommes, ils seront ravis, ils adorent ta cuisine.

Elle se radoucit en bougonnant pour la forme.

Il alla se servir d'une tasse de café avant de m'en proposer une. Je refusais de la tête.

Après avoir bu sa tasse, il la reposa dans l'évier tout en remerciant Sue et l'avertit que nous serions là ce soir, mais de faire quelques choses de léger.

Elle acquiesça avant de nous souhaiter une bonne journée.

Il m'entraîna alors au garage et m'invita à monter dans une Mercedes.

Il ne m'avait toujours pas dit où nous allions et je ne pensais pas avoir vraiment le droit de poser la question.

_._

_._

_._

_Ça vous plait toujours ? Des idées sur leur destination ?_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir,

Merci à toutes pour votre soutien, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à mettre cette fic en favori ou alerte, un grand merci, vous êtes géniales.

Merci particulièrement à **Fleur 50, PatiewSnows** (ce n'est pas Carlisle !), **bb23, Isnoname, oOJustineOo **(J'ai changé le résumé, mais pas l'histoire, les noms seront découverts au chapitre 10 de mémoire, ça s'en vient tout doucement !), **EcstatiK, Camila13015, kalika-ma, odrey010 **(il aura ses mauvais jours… je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant !), **Lea1985, twilight007, fanfictionalcolic** (je ne lis malheureusement pas l'anglais mais j'ai commencé la version traduite de la fic, j'aime beaucoup), **sarinette60, doudounord2, gistrel** (quand j'écrivais quitter ses parents, ça faisait plus référence à prendre son indépendance, ce qui était d'autant plus frustrant pour lui que Sue le suive !), **kacie27, littlemissbelly, ranianada, lamue12** (il faudra attendre pour savoir, mais il y a encore beaucoup de possibilités en plus de ces deux là !), **CarinaLopes17, dramangas, Butterfly971, Vriginiiiiiiiiiiiie** (poche c'est ce qui est utilisé au Québec au lieu de sac plastique, je ne sais pas si ça peut te rassurer, mais sans en dire trop dans cette fic, pour une fois c'est Bella qui sera la plus dérangée dans sa tête et pas Edward !), **indosyl, Jackye** (pas de EPOV, prévu pour l'instant désolée !), **ulkan13 **(a-t-il vraiment besoin d'un dîner aux chandelles pour arriver à ses fins ? J'en doute malheureusement !), **Xukette, Grazie, shona91** (je ne te dis rien alors, tu sauras presque tout au chapitre 10 !), **lili.8825** (merci pour tous tes commentaires, ça m'a fait super plaisir), **chouchoumag** (désolée pour la frustration et ça risque de continuer un petit peu, toutes mes excuses, lol !)

Encore un plus long chapitre pour j'espère votre plaisir. Je les ai renumérotés et regroupés, j'ai encore de l'avance, mais la plupart des chapitres maintenant seront de cette taille, même si quelques un demeurent encore courts, cependant. Il faudra attendre le chapitre 10 pour mettre des noms sur les yeux bleus et verts, alors bon courage pour votre patience.

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

><p>À qui<p>

Chapitre 6 : dois-je mon salut ou mon mal-être ?

Aux blondes !

Après 20 minutes de route, il brisa le silence pour m'apprendre que nous allions prendre le brunch chez ses parents, il y aurait également sa sœur et quelques membres de sa famille.

Il me briffa sur ce que je devais dire et savoir. À la question de ce que je fais dans la vie, je devais répondre que j'étais en 3ème année du baccalauréat (équivalent de la licence en France) en administration, ce ne n'était pas vraiment un mensonge vu que j'y retournerais le lendemain.

À l'interrogation sur comment nous nous étions rencontrés, juste préciser que nous avions des connaissances en commun qui nous avaient présentés l'un à l'autre et que nous avions eu le coup de foudre.

-Jamais ils ne doivent soupçonner notre arrangement et les circonstances de notre rencontre, insista-t-il d'une voix plus froide.

Il m'expliqua qu'aux yeux de tous, il n'était que propriétaire de plusieurs boîtes de nuit et de bars, restaurants, complexes hôteliers et je ne devais avoir que cette vision. Toutes ses autres activités n'avaient aucun avantage à demeurer dans ma mémoire et je devais les en chasser.

J'acquiesçais à ce qu'il me disait.

Nous arrivâmes alors devant une grande propriété magnifique au demeurant, le blanc prédominait s'en était apaisant.

Il coupa le moteur dans la cour et se retourna vers moi et encra ses prunelles aux miennes.

-Il est temps de jouer à l'amoureuse passionnée, tu as intérêt d'être convaincante, ils vont tous t'avoir à l'œil.

Il sortit de la voiture et vient m'aider à faire de même.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers la maison, je ne bougeais pas. Il se tendit et fit volte-face vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard.

Je me rapprochais de lui, toute petite amie devait appréhender de rencontrer les « beaux-parents », non ? Une fois la surprise passée, il m'étreignit collant son corps contre le mien.

Mes sens s'affolèrent plus que de raison. Je me sentais frissonner dans ses bras à moins que cela soit dû aux températures basses de cette matinée.

Alors qu'il me tenait toujours contre lui, il recula son visage cherchant à croiser mes pupilles que je gardais baissées.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? Me questionna-t-il.

-Je ne te décevrai pas, éludais-je en relevant la tête.

Il passa sa paume sur mes cheveux puis sur ma joue en souriant. Il replaça une mèche folle derrière mon oreille et fit un sourire en coin en ajoutant :

-J'espère bien.

Il me fit un baiser aérien, je le perçus à peine et il se détacha de moi pour attraper ma main et me conduire à sa suite.

Je me sentais instantanément mieux, n'appréciant toujours pas les contacts, même si j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient moins pénibles à supporter. Sûrement le fait de me savoir résignée à ce sujet.

Comme il m'avait prévenue, sa mère se réjouit qu'il présente à sa famille une personne qui avait retenu son attention et son cœur. Tout le monde fut relativement sympathique avec moi hormis sa sœur qui semblait méfiante.

Quand ils me posaient trop de questions, il les faisait cesser en prétendant que je n'allais pas m'envoler et qu'ils avaient tout le temps de me connaître. Je lui répondais alors par un sourire.

J'allais de moi-même prendre sa main dans la mienne dans un signe de réconfort que je n'avais pas vraiment besoin, mais qui faisait sourire à chaque fois sa mère.

J'avais promis de jouer le jeu.

Il ne me laissa qu'un court instant, son père réclamant de s'entretenir avec lui, il me fit un baiser sur la tempe avant de s'éloigner.

À peine parti, sa sœur revient à la charge :

-Je n'ai pas bien compris comment vous vous étiez rencontré. Demanda-t-elle.

-Des amis en commun, répondis-je comme précédemment.

Je cherchais alors à esquiver, je me rappelais des règles de politesse et je dis à sa mère :

-Vous avez une très belle demeure et j'avoue que vous avez beaucoup de goût.

Elle me sourit.

-J'espère que mon fils vous laissera mettre une pointe féminine dans la sienne, Sue n'a pas réussi.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, lui répondis-je, ça lui ressemble.

Des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux, il était plus facile que je ne le pensais de jouer à la parfaite petite amie.

-Et depuis quand vous vous connaissez, m'interrogea encore sa sœur.

-Nous nous connaissons depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, mais je n'ai emménagé qu'hier avec lui.

Sa mère s'offusqua :

-Et il ne vous présente qu'aujourd'hui!

-Nous attendions d'être sûrs, tentais-je dans un sourire. Nous avons franchi une grande étape en décidant de vivre ensemble. Il était normal alors que nous partagions tout et de faire enfin votre connaissance.

-Et ta famille ? M'attaqua ma 'belle-sœur'.

Une boule se forgea dans ma gorge.

-Mon père est en convalescence et ma mère est décédée, finis-je difficilement, un afflux d'eau montant à mes yeux.

Et là, simultanément, je sentis la main de ma 'belle-mère' se poser sur mon genou dans un geste réconfortant qui n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté, je réussis malgré tout à ne pas me reculer, quand la voix froide de mon petit ami tonna :

-Ça suffit, tu ne peux donc pas t'empêcher de fouiner partout, laisse Isabella tranquille.

Sa sœur haussa les épaules.

La matriarche soutient son fils :

-Ma fille, la curiosité est un vilain défaut et Isabella est charmante, laisse les tranquille.

-Nous rentrons, ajouta-t-il son ton rempli de colère contenue, il vient m'attirer à lui par la taille.

-Déjà ? S'exclama sa mère.

-Oui!

Il n'arrivait pas à desserrer les dents.

Nous saluâmes tout le monde et nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée, il m'aida à mettre ma veste et me chuchota :

-Ma sœur a des doutes, elle nous observe encore, embrasse-moi.

Son ordre était sans appel au contraire de ses gestes qui étaient plutôt affectueux.

Je tournais mon visage vers lui, une main cherchant sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi.

Nous nous enlaçâmes lentement ses lèvres étaient douces, je lui avais promis de ne pas le décevoir, je quémandais l'accès à sa bouche du bout de ma langue.

Il me fit pivoter dans ses bras pour que je sois face à lui. Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi et nous nous embrassâmes comme jamais auparavant, investissant chacun la cavité de l'autre. Notre baiser était fougueux, il me donna chaud alors qu'il me serrait fortement contre lui.

Nous nous écartâmes enfin, il posa son front contre le mien, ses yeux si bleus étaient noircis, il me regarda intensément.

Je peinais à reprendre mon souffle.

-Très convaincante, me susurra-t-il un sourire dans la voix.

Il me dirigea vers la voiture et nous rentrâmes.

J'étais confuse dans le véhicule, je ne sais pas si c'était en réaction à sa sœur, mais je m'étonnais de l'avoir si facilement laissé pénétrer mon espace personnel. Je n'avais pas été autant gêné que les autres fois où je m'étais retrouvée avec un homme.

Dès notre arrivée, il me dirigea vers la chambre où il me stoppa au milieu de la pièce avant de se rendre dans le dressing.

Il revient avec une tenue pour moi, plutôt légère.

-Mets ça, me dit-il sans détour.

Il repartit et ressortit avec des vêtements plus confortables pour lui.

J'hésitais à aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, mais je n'osais pas, je me changeais là où j'étais.

Une fois prête, il me demanda de le suivre.

Un chauffeur nous attendait et nous nous rendîmes dans un club, en chemin, il m'apprit qu'il lui appartenait.

Il réclama une table, malgré la foule, nous n'eûmes pas à patienter longtemps.

Les consommations servies, il m'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

J'étais embarrassée, ce n'était définitivement pas une activité que j'appréciais, trop de contact physique.

Il me tient serré contre lui et j'avais bien du mal à répondre de manière adéquate, cette abondance de corps me mettait mal à l'aise, j'étais oppressée. Je pouvais sentir des effleurements des autres danseurs, ce qui me dérangeait, il faut l'admettre au plus haut point.

Plus nous dansions, plus j'avais envie de courir vite et loin, m'échapper de tout cela. Je ne sais pas s'il avait conscience de ma détresse, mais il nous reconduisit à la table sans rien dire.

J'avais le sentiment qu'il était déçu.

Je ne parlais pas, me contentant de siroter ma boisson la tête basse.

La serveuse revient avec son sourire enjôleur pour nous servir autre chose.

-Non, rien pour nous, par contre, offrez une consommation à la demoiselle en rouge au bar de ma part et faites appeler mon chauffeur.

Elle partit en acquiesçant.

Machinalement, j'avais détourné la tête pour dévisager les clientes appuyées contre le comptoir et une magnifique blonde, peu vêtue si tenait.

Après seulement quelques minutes, elle tendit son verre en direction de mon 'petit ami' qui lui répondit avec un sourire.

Devais-je me sentir offusquée, outrée ?

Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par son homme qui arriva.

-Reconduisez Isabella à la maison et venez ensuite me redéposer la Porsche, précisa-t-il enfin.

-Bien Monsieur, mademoiselle.

Je fus brutalement ramenée à la réalité quand je compris qu'il me parlait, m'invitant à le suivre.

Je me levais mécaniquement, un peu douchée par la tournure spéciale que prenait la soirée, quoique pas forcément insatisfaite, quand je fus retenue par le poignet.

-Dors dans ta pièce ce soir, bonne nuit.

Il me relâcha et j'acquiesçai de la tête et suivit le chauffeur.

Je ne savais pas ce qui aurait convenu de penser à ce moment-là, de la colère, du rejet ou alors du soulagement qu'il cueille son plaisir ailleurs me laissant en paix. En réalité, je ne ressentais rien de tout cela.

Toujours cette indifférence qui me caractérisait.

La seule chose qui occupait réellement mon esprit c'est ma reprise des cours demain et la question : quand pourrais-je revoir Charlie ?

.

C'est avec impatience que le lundi arriva, je devais faire ma rentrée, j'étais attendue chez la présidente de l'université à 10 heures, il m'accompagnait.

Bien sûr, je ne fus pas surprise de trouver des habits étalés sur le lit pour moi. Aujourd'hui, j'aurais tout de l'étudiante, jean foncé très ajusté cependant, chemise bleue, chaussure plate.

Il n'était pas présent dans la chambre, une fois prête, je descendais à la cuisine où Sue finissait de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Elle m'accueillit avec le sourire et me questionna sur ma journée.

Il était facile de feindre l'enthousiasme pour les cours, c'était le seul endroit qui me stimulait, j'avais l'impression d'être utile ou au moins apprendre des choses.

J'avais fini de déjeuner quand il se pointa, il semblait assez distant.

Nous arrivâmes vites à l'université.

Il fut reçu avec grand respect par la directrice qui lui faisait de sacrés ronds de jambe. Elle avait une quarantaine d'années, ses cheveux blonds étaient tirés dans un chignon sévère, elle avait tout du type même qu'on attendrait d'une bibliothécaire. Elle nous invita à nous asseoir.

-Je suis vraiment ravie de vous accueillir parmi nous Isabella, votre dossier scolaire et tout simplement impressionnant.

-Merci, murmurais-je.

-J'ai bien compris la difficulté que comportait votre situation et je ferai part à tous vos professeurs de vous permettre de rattraper le retard de ce début d'année ainsi que si vous veniez à manquer.

Je souris en jetant un coup d'œil à mon compagnon, qu'avait-il fait pour que le tapis rouge me soit déroulé.

Je la remerciais encore une fois pour sa compréhension.

Elle était assise derrière son bureau ses lunettes descendant sur son nez, nous pouvions voir qu'elle eut un moment d'hésitation avant de les retirer et de me regarder plus particulièrement.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas Isabella, c'est pourquoi poursuivre des études d'administration plutôt que de continuer dans le droit ?

Silence.

Je me posais moi-même la question et je n'avais pas osé l'interroger à ce sujet. Il était peu probable qu'il se soit trompé de filière en m'inscrivant, il savait très bien le parcours que j'avais suivi avant d'arrêter, non ?

Je me remuais sur ma chaise, cherchant une explication possible quand il répondit à ma place.

-Nous en avons discuté avec Isabella et il est apparu évident que ses compétences et des nouveaux savoirs en administration seront bien plus utiles au sein de mon entreprise que n'importe quel diplôme de droit.

-Oh, fit-elle en réponse alors que je me forçais à sourire.

Effectivement des études de droit même si je n'avais pas connaissance de toutes ses activités, s'il avait été en contact avec Charlie, ce n'était sûrement pas en tant que patron d'un club, mais bien d'autres affaires plus ou moins légales.

Je fus un peu déçue, j'eus le sentiment qu'en fait avec ces cours, il s'assurait juste d'occuper mes journées dans un milieu contrôlé plutôt que dans un bar où je côtoierais beaucoup de monde. J'étais sa chose, il était juste assez humain pour me laisser sortir et ne pas me garder enfermer à longueur de journée.

Sue n'aurait peut-être pas compris ma présence à longueur de journée dans la maison. La sauvegarde des apparences, je m'en rendais compte de jour en jour était la priorité absolue.

L'entretien se termina sans heurt. Je reçus mon emploi du temps, je ne commencerai que demain, me permettant ainsi d'acquérir les ouvrages obligatoires et le nécessaire pour étudier.

Nous sortîmes en silence.

Dans la voiture, il m'expliqua le déroulement de mes journées, Georges, qui conduisait sera mon chauffeur attitré, il m'emmènera tous les jours à l'université et m'attendra pour me ramener. Lors des périodes creuses dans mon agenda, j'avais pour obligation de les passer à la bibliothèque du campus. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'adresser aux autres étudiants, je devais étudier et si j'avais des incompréhensions les professeurs étaient là pour m'aider, je n'avais donc besoin d'aucun soutien social en dehors du strict nécessaire.

Si pour certains, ses mesures pouvaient se montrer radicales pour une antisociale comme moi, je n'y voyais aucun inconvénient hormis le fait, peut-être, que ça soit imposé, mais j'avais accepté que ma vie soit contrôlée.

Il se fit déposer au centre-ville, avant de partir, il m'apprit.

-Georges va rester avec toi, il t'emmènera dans une libraire et partout où tu as besoin de te rendre. Cette après-midi, tu as rendez-vous à 14heures dans une clinique médicale. Tu devrais être rentré vers 16 heures, va directement à notre chambre.

Il sortit sans plus de cérémonie.

Mon chauffeur redémarra et m'entraîna dans une grande librairie. Mon compagnon m'avait remis une carte de crédit pour mes achats, c'est la première fois que j'en possédais une, c'était vraiment bizarre d'acheter sans se poser de question du coût et de comment rembourser.

Georges ne me lâcha pas d'une semelle, portant mes sélections, c'était un homme d'un certain âge, un peu bonhomie, mais qui donnait en comparaison aux autres travaillant pour lui, un air plutôt amical.

À midi trente, il me fit sortir de ma bulle, pour m'avertir que je devais me nourrir.

J'aurais troqué volontiers mon repas contre quelques heures de plus ici, mais visiblement, il n'était pas envisageable que je saute un dîner.

Il me conduisit dans un restaurant proche où il commanda une table pour moi et alla s'installer au bar où il pouvait me voir depuis sa place.

Dans quel monde j'étais, même pour moi étrangère à tout cela, je trouvais cela déroutant qu'il ne reste pas manger avec moi. Enfin contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, je n'aurais pas à faire la discussion inutilement, je n'avais jamais été très douée dans cet exercice.

Ce qui m'exaspéra c'est la lenteur du service, bien sûr qu'il ne m'avait pas emmenée dans un bouiboui comme lequel je travaillais, du coup, je devais supporter les ronds de jambe des employés.

Je finis donc mon repas à 13h45, juste le temps visiblement de nous rendre à la clinique.

Je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi.

Je soufflais en poussant la porte, j'allais encore devoir tolérer qu'un inconnu pose ses mains sur moi.

Je me présentais et je n'eux pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'on vienne me chercher.

Une infirmière blonde me fit me déshabiller et passer une blouse.

Elle prit ma tension, ma taille, mon poids, elle nota toutes ses mesures avant de m'introduire dans un bureau.

Je fus accueillie par un médecin.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, docteur Grandy, je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance.

Je serrai la main qu'il me tendait puis il m'invita à m'asseoir.

Il sortit un dossier.

-Bon alors aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un bilan complet et une méthode contraceptive. Avant cela je vais vous poser quelques questions.

Et il passa les 30 minutes suivantes à m'interroger sur tous mes antécédents familiaux pour déceler des maladies, il me questionna sur mes habitudes, mon hygiène, si j'avais eu des rapports à risque, si j'avais des cycles menstruels réguliers, bref il n'épargna aucun détail, j'avais l'impression de me mettre à nu.

Il m'allongea sur la table et m'ausculta rapidement avant de conclure que j'avais l'air en parfaite santé.

Il fit venir l'infirmière blonde qui me préleva de nombreux tubes de sang.

J'avais tourné la tête pour fuir le spectacle.

Heureusement ce fut assez rapide et un soulagement m'envahit quand elle s'en alla avec mon hémoglobine.

Le médecin revient vers moi et me demanda si je préférais un stérilet ou l'implant.

Je dus faire de gros yeux tellement j'étais surprise.

Il fit un sourire avant de perdre son ton de docteur.

-Ces deux méthodes contraceptives apportent leur lot d'avantages et inconvénients. L'atout majeur de ces deux techniques c'est que vous n'avez plus à vous soucier de prendre tous les jours une pilule contraceptive. Après chacune à ses gains, le stérilet quand il est bien accepté par l'organisme diminue l'importance de vos règles de façon significative, mais les risques de rejet ou d'inconfort sont plus grands. Pour l'implant, la pose n'est pas perçue de manière agréable aux dires de certaines patientes, mais votre corps continu à réagir comme il le faisait avant, vous l'oubliez donc très vite.

Il fit une pause pour que j'enregistre les informations.

-Alors que souhaitez-vous ?

J'aurais bien craché « la vasectomie pour Monsieur », mais je doutais que mes propos soient appropriés.

-Je tranchais donc pour le stérilet, les règles étant toujours un calvaire pour moi, si j'avais une chance que ça diminue j'étais preneuse.

Il acquiesça de la tête avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je me demandais si je devais me relever et m'habiller, mais il revient bien vite. Ce que je n'avais pas saisi c'est qu'il allait l'implanter de suite.

Je grimaçais et il fut très professionnel, m'indiquant à chaque fois ce qu'il faisait.

Une fois qu'il fut mis en place, je soufflais de soulagement.

-Bien, maintenant vous pouvez avez des rapports sans autres protections, si vous sentez des douleurs ou gênes, n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

Il me tendit une carte.

-Je vous enverrai les résultats de vos analyses par la poste, mais je n'oublierai pas de vous appeler ce soir pour vous informer de ce qu'il en est.

Je le remerciais avant qu'il parte.

Une certaine inquiétude se propagea en moi. J'avais l'impression d'être offerte avec ce stérilet, comme si mon corps était prêt à être abusé.

Je tentais de refouler ses idées.

Georges me raccompagna et je me dirigeai directement vers la chambre.

J'y trouvai un ensemble sur le lit, une jupe assez sage qui m'arrivait au genou, évasée et un débardeur assorti. Ce n'était pas vulgaire, mais la carte accompagnant ses vêtements me fit grimacer.

-Enfile ça et uniquement ça, puis viens à mon bureau.

Je me mis donc nue et me vêtis de la tenue. La légèreté du tissu fit pointer mes seins par le froid. Je n'étais pas dénudée, mais je me sentais vulnérable.

Je me dirigeais vers son antre, je commençais à me repérer sans trop de problèmes dans la demeure, enfin dans les parties où j'avais le droit de circuler, je ne m'étais jamais risquée de près ou de loin du quartier de ses hommes comme il le nommait.

Arrivé devant la porte, je toquais et il me dit d'entrer.

Deux personnes étaient en face de lui, il finit par leur donner quelques indications avant de les congédier.

Je n'avais pas bougé en attendant.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, il m'ordonna d'approcher.

Je m'avançai donc jusqu'à la table et m'arrêtai devant.

Il soupira et recula sa chaise.

-Quand je te demande de venir à moi ce n'est pas à deux mètres, viens là ! Dit-il impatiemment.

Je contournais son bureau pour me mettre à cinquante centimètres de lui.

Il me rapprocha écartant ses jambes me coinçant entre lui et le meuble.

J'avais la tête baissée, je pouvais sentir son regard me détailler. Une de ses paumes sur mes hanches se décolla pour aller à une vitesse ahurissante sous ma jupe où il put constater l'absence de sous-vêtement.

Je m'étais tendue et il retira sa main.

-Je suis satisfait que tu écoutes les consignes, mais il faut que tu t'habitues à ce que je te touche.

J'opinais de la tête, que pouvais-je faire d'autre.

Il se recula et me tira par le poignet.

-Quand tu rentreras après tes cours, je veux que tu enfiles toujours une tenue similaire à celle-ci.

Sans sous-vêtement ! S'offusqua ma conscience que je fis taire pour le suivre docilement.

Il avait ouvert les doubles portes attenantes à son bureau qui donnait sur une pièce très lumineuse.

C'était une magnifique bibliothèque, il avait des sofas et des fauteuils qui invitaient à la lecture ainsi qu'une table de travail.

-Je veux que tu viennes ici pour réviser en attendant que j'aie fini mes affaires.

J'acquiesçais une nouvelle fois de la tête.

-Tu peux aller te reposer dans la chambre et après rejoindre Sue pour l'aider à préparer le dîner, je serai en bas pour 19 heures. J'ai besoin que tu sois à ton avantage ce soir, prends donc un bain ça relaxera tes muscles.

Et sans autre forme de politesse, il me congédia.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour,

Un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez, autant vous prévenir tout de suite il est tout du long sous le signe X !

Un immense merci à **Butterfly971, EcstatiK** (il y aura des hauts et des bas…), **Jackye, erika shoval, lili.8825, shona91 **(désolée pour la frustration !), **Isnoname, indosyl, sarinette60, twilight007 **(c'est Bella qui a cette obligation, lui il fait ce qu'il veut, malheureusement ou heureusement, c'est selon !) **Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie, Lea1985, Grazie, Claire91** (J'espère qu'on parlait en bien de ma fic sur ta page facebook o) pour le mec il faudra attendre le chapitre 10 pour savoir qui c'est, désolée, mais bon ça va aller vite !), **Fleur50, Edwardxbella** (je publie deux fois par semaine pour l'instant, soit le mercredi et le dimanche) **doudounord2 **(Bella ne s'amusera pas à jouer l'effrontée, elle a trop à perdre et ne veut pas prendre de risque pour Charlie, après il y a un certain nombre de choses qui heureusement lui passe au-dessus de la tête !), **PatiewSnows **(pour la sœur, je crois pas que c'était dit explicitement mais comme dans la logique du titre, c'est une blonde, il y en avait 4 dans le chapitre : la sœur, la bimbo du bar, la présidente de l'université et l'infirmière, bon avec tout ça, pas dit que ça t'aide dans ton schmilblick), **fan de twa** (je sais que c'est frustrant, allez dans 4 chapitres vous saurez tout enfin presque !), **chouchoumag** (je peux juste te confirmer que la sœur est une vraie garce !), **chanur, GOUPIL, yayalia, bb23, dramangas, Camila-13015**.

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

><p>À qui<p>

Chapitre 7 : appartient mon corps ?

À Lui.

C'est avec un peu d'appréhension, non pas pour ce qui risquait d'arriver, car vu mes activités de l'après-midi, je n'étais pas dupe, mais plus le doute, ne pas savoir clairement me créait une tension dans tous mes muscles.

Je me rappelais avec dégoût les hommes qui passent une éternité à titiller les seins, juste dans l'espoir de les voir durcir, ce qui était une cause perdue dans mon cas, seul le froid avait de l'effet sur eux.

Je réprimais mes souvenirs de ses corps en sueur qui se collaient au mien, supporterais-je tout cela ?

Le bain m'agaça plus qu'autre chose, c'était une perte de temps infini. Je n'en revenais pas qu'en quelques jours ma vie ai autant basculée que je me retrouvais d'éreinter de bosser 90 heures par semaine à ne rien avoir à faire.

J'avais besoin de me tenir occuper, je rejoignis bien vite la cuisine.

Sue était parfaite. Elle parlait peu, c'était comme si elle avait une capacité à cerner les gens et découvrait leurs limites sans jamais les dépasser.

Elle évitait de me toucher même quand nous étions côté à côte pour confectionner un plat. Elle fredonnait tout en effectuant ses tâches, c'était réconfortant et apaisant. Ça me rappelait ma mère.

Nous pouvions toujours savoir à ce qu'elle chantait si sa préparation allait être classique ou excentrique, pour le plus grand désarroi de mon père, c'était le plus souvent fantaisiste.

Je partis un long moment dans mes souvenirs, me remémorant le confort et la sécurité que je pouvais ressentir à cette époque. Depuis j'avais appris à me passer de ce sentiment de réconfort, jamais plus je ne le connaîtrai.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par son arrivée.

Sue s'éclipsa pour nous laisser seuls et nous mangeâmes en silence.

À la fin du repas, il me questionna uniquement pour savoir si j'avais trouvé tout ce que je cherchais pour mes cours ce que je répondis par l'affirmative.

J'avais fini de débarrasser la table quand il reçut un appel qu'il prit.

Il écouta quelques minutes et je pus entendre juste avant qu'il ne raccroche un « merci docteur ».

Il m'entraîna à sa suite dans la chambre toujours sans un mot.

Une fois la porte refermée sur nous, je sentis toute la pression revenir.

-Assieds-toi sur le lit, m'intima-t-il.

Je fis ce qu'il dit, alors qu'il se débarrassait de ses chaussures, sa cravate.

Je gardais le visage baissé, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Une fois qu'il fut plus confortable, il vient se positionner devant moi.

-Bien, assena-t-il, regarde-moi.

Je relevai la tête.

-Je viens d'avoir le docteur, tes analyses sont très bonnes, enfin une petite anémie, tu devras manger plus de viande pour palier à cela sinon tu es en parfaite santé.

Il fit une pause.

-Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi maintenant.

Je déglutis, j'en avais bien peur.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser des préservatifs, j'en ai toujours fait usage, mais comme tu es ma compagne, je pense que nous pouvons nous en passer.

Je restais interdite, à quoi cela aurait servi que j'approuve ou non, sa décision était prise sinon je n'aurais pas un stérilet en moi.

-Bien, dit-il face à mon silence. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas trop les contacts et qu'on te touche, sauf que j'ai été assez patient et je ne veux plus attendre pour te posséder. Je peux, par contre, essayer de te rendre la tâche plus facile. Déshabille-toi, m'ordonna-t-il.

Ce n'était pas bien difficile, j'enlevais mon top avant de faire descendre ma jupe.

Je pouvais sentir son regard parcourir mon corps.

-Bien allonge-toi sur le dos et relève tes genoux.

Je pris la position qu'il me demanda, je voulais éviter de penser à tout cela.

-Caresse-toi, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je retournais la tête pour le regarder, surprise, je n'avais jamais vraiment pratiqué ce genre de chose.

-Maintenant ! S'impatienta-t-il.

Je passais alors mes doigts sur mes seins, les empoignant de mes paumes, je me sentais gauche, je tentais bien de titiller mes pointes, mais je les agaçais, ou c'était moi qu'il l'était.

Je l'entendis souffler à côté de moi.

Je n'étais pas vraiment douée.

-Descends une de tes mains sur ton sexe, m'indiqua-t-il à nouveau.

La même interrogation m'assaillit : je fais quoi une fois à destination ?

J'essayais de caresser mes plis.

Je n'osais pas le regarder, subissant mon humiliation avec autant de patience que je pouvais.

Il se déshabilla à son tour, je fixais le plafond face à moi, j'avais trop peur de tourner la tête, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il se branlait à mes côtés tout en me regardant.

-Enfonce tes doigts en toi.

Je fis glisser mon index dans mon vagin, ce n'était pas agréable, j'étais tendue et sèche.

-Tu crois que c'est avec un seul doigt que tu vas te préparer à m'accueillir, tu m'as eu en bouche, met en au moins trois, ordonna-t-il.

Je tentais d'en insérer un deuxième, mais je ne pus retenir une grimace, c'était douloureux, je n'étais pas excitée, j'éprouvais bien d'autres sentiments difficilement identifiables, mais pas de désir.

Je l'entendis souffler une nouvelle fois à côté de moi, face à mon inaptitude, j'avais l'impression qu'il perdait le peu de patience qu'il avait. Je ressentais alors une grande appréhension, la peur d'avoir mal.

-Je vais le faire, s'exaspéra-t-il.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il disait qu'il avait son visage entre mes jambes, je sentis sa langue humide s'immiscer dans mes plis.

Je ne pus retenir un hoquet de stupeur.

J'avais retiré mes doigts, relevé la tête et j'étais littéralement scotchée devant cet homme qui léchait mon sexe comme une sucrerie.

C'était la première fois qu'on me faisait un truc pareil.

Ses paumes s'étaient posées sous mes fesses pour surélever mon bassin alors qu'il humidifiait toute la zone de mon intimité.

Les sensations étaient bizarres, inconnues, pas inconfortables ou désagréables, mais désopilantes.

Je laissai retomber mon crane sur l'oreiller, vaincue, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autres, mes bras et mes mains s'affalèrent le long de mon corps. Je tentais d'analyser ce que ressentaient mes terminaisons nerveuses.

J'avais du mal à l'identifier, à part le sentiment d'inconnu.

Je sentis ses doigts venir se joindre à sa langue et très vite son index me pénétra, suivi du majeur. Ce n'était pas douloureux, comme tout à l'heure, mes muscles se relâchaient. Je fus surprise quand je perçus une nouvelle intrusion. Il fit quelques va-et-vient en moi avec trois doigts et se retira complètement.

Il avait l'air satisfait de son travail.

Il se saisit d'un coussin et le fit passer sous mes fesses. Il était à genou entre mes jambes.

-Il faudra que tu apprennes à te préparer pour moi Isabella, tu n'aimerais pas que je te prenne à sec et tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité si ton vagin est endommagé.

Je déglutis, je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais faire cela à l'avenir.

Je ne le sentis pas, perdue dans mes pensées, se saisir de mes hanches pour m'aligner contre son sexe.

C'est la poussée qu'il insuffla en moi me faisant écarquiller les yeux quand il m'eut pénétrée jusqu'à la garde qui me ramena complètement sur terre.

Alors qu'il me tenait embrochée sur sa queue, il me regarda en serrant les mâchoires

-Est-ce que c'est assez clair Isabella.

J'acquiesçai lentement de la tête, si son intrusion n'avait pas été douloureuse, je me doute que dans d'autres circonstances sans son traitement, ce n'est que de la douleur que j'aurais ressentie.

Il raffermit sa prise sur moi et commença à me limer sans relâche, son engin coulissait en moi. Mon corps s'habituant à ses assauts, je pouvais sentir l'humidité se créer et facilité les poussées. Ce n'était pas désagréable en fin de compte.

Il ne me touchait pas plus que nécessaire et je lui en étais presque reconnaissante. Après m'avoir pilonné fortement, il me fit me retourner pour me mettre en levrette et continua de me labourer, ses mains accrochées à mes hanches pour que je ne m'affale pas à chacun de ses coups du butoir.

J'entendis son râle changer quand enfin il se déchargea en moi.

C'était la première fois que je sentais le sperme d'un homme envahir mes entrailles, l'idée me déplaisait, mais je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était inconfortable.

Il s'effondra à mes côtés son souffle court.

J'allais me lever pour me rendre à la salle de bain, mais il m'interrompit.

-Non! Tu restes là et tu t'allonges.

J'obéis comme toujours.

Il ne me toucha pas, mais je pouvais ressentir son regard sur moi alors que je fixais le plafond.

Je l'entendis soupirer faiblement.

-Tu dormiras à présent tous les soirs dans ce lit, nue. Je veux aussi que tu apprennes à stimuler ton corps. Maintenant, dors.

Il rabattit les couvertures sur nous et il éteignit la lumière qui était restée allumée.

Je ne fermais pas l'œil, trop abasourdie par tout cela.

Quand son souffle se fit régulier, je me glissais hors de la couche pour me rendre à la salle de bain.

Je pouvais sentir son sperme coulé sur mes jambes, c'était si étrange.

Je tentais de faire ma toilette aussi doucement que possible, une fois finie, je le rejoignis. Je fus soulagée de voir qu'il dormait toujours.

Je me faufilais sous les draps, mais à peine fus-je étendue sur le dos qu'il se retourna vers moi et passa un bras sur ma taille me rapprochant de lui.

Je n'osais pas bouger, je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mes cheveux alors qu'il me tenait proche de lui.

Je restais à fixer le noir, incapable de trouver le sommeil, je tentais de m'habituer à ce toucher si étranger et peu familier.

La nuit allait être longue.

.

C'est fatigué que je me rendis à l'université. Je ne l'avais pas vu ce matin, j'avais juste des habits qui m'attendaient comme toujours, très respectable pour l'occasion.

J'éprouvais quelques difficultés à suivre ces premiers cours, je n'y connaissais rien en administration, gestion de projet et management.

Les enseignants furent très consciencieux me donnant une pile d'ouvrages à lire et de travail pour me mettre au niveau. C'était définitif, je n'aurais pas de quoi m'ennuyer les prochains jours.

Je fus, cependant, soulagée de constater un intérêt pour ces matières, ce n'était peut-être pas du droit, mais il y avait quand même toute une procédure qui me convenait. J'aimais ce genre de cadre assez rigide, j'avais toujours apprécié les mathématiques pour cela. La philosophie a été le cours que j'ai le plus maudit. J'étais bien heureuse de ne plus en suivre.

À mon retour, je ne fus pas surprise de trouver une tenue tout aussi légère que la veille qui m'attendait. Il ne me faisait pas encore confiance pour m'habiller seule, mais j'avais pourtant bien compris les exigences.

Je me changeais avant de prendre une pile de livres et le nécessaire pour étudier, puis je me dirigeai vers son bureau.

Je ne savais pas si je devais aller directement à la bibliothèque ou passer par son antre, je finis par frapper contre sa porte.

Il m'intima d'entrer.

Il était seul, l'ouverture qui donnait sur l'autre pièce était libre.

Je fis quelques pas avant de m'excuser.

-Pardon de déranger, mais je ne savais pas si je devais me rendre d'abord à la bibliothèque ou vous saluer avant.

Il vient vers moi en me demandant :

-Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

-Très bien merci.

Il sourit.

-À l'avenir, tu iras directement à la bibliothèque, si les portes sont ouvertes tu viens vers moi, si elles sont fermées c'est que je ne veux pas être dérangé ou en réunion je te rejoindrai quand j'aurai fini, tu m'attendras, OK?

Je hochais la tête.

-Bien.

Il retourna à son bureau sans autre forme de discussion. J'hésitais un instant avant de me diriger vers la table de travail de l'autre côté et de me mettre à l'ouvrage.

Une fois que j'ai réussi à faire abstraction de sa présence pas si loin de la mienne, je perdis la notion du temps et je me concentrais sur mes études.

C'est seulement quand je l'entendis m'appeler, il était appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte que je relevai la tête.

-Il est l'heure d'aller manger, m'apprit-il.

Je refermais mes affaires et les attroupais en vitesse avant de le suivre.

Sue nous avait préparé un repas léger, elle avait tout laissé dans la cuisine, nous dînâmes en silence.

Une fois fini, il m'emmena avec lui dans une pièce non loin de la chambre, elle était équipée de toute la nouvelle technologie.

Il s'installa devant un grand écran et mit un film.

Je m'assis à côté de lui, sans le toucher et il ne fit rien pour changer la situation, je l'avais vu qu'il m'avait jeté quelques regards, mais je n'étais pas encore prête de me pelotonner telles les amoureuses transits, ça ne me correspondait pas.

Cela devait bien faire plus d'une heure que nous visionnions la télévision quand il releva la tête.

-Isabella, m'interpella-t-il. Va dans la chambre et prépare toi pour moi, tu y trouveras une boîte qui pourra t'être utile, je les achetai spécialement pour toi, je te rejoins dès que c'est fini.

J'hésitais une minute avant de me lever.

Pas que le film me passionnait, mais j'aurais bien regardé la fin.

Et c'était quoi cette boîte ?

Je me rendis dans la piaule, je me déshabillais avant d'entrouvrir les draps, ils avaient été changés depuis la veille.

Je pris le contenant assez grand sur la table de nuit et le mis au centre du lit avant de m'asseoir et l'ouvrir.

Je fus ébahie par le contenu.

Je n'avais jamais vu ces choses de si près.

Il y avait un peu de tout, des pénis en plastiques avec des rajouts, des balles, des formes plus petites cylindriques, des lubrifiants, des huiles de messages, des pinces, un plumeau…

J'hallucinais devant tout cela.

Un frisson me parcourut et je me levais pour enfiler une nuisette pour me couvrir un minimum pendant mon exploration.

Je me réinstallai la boîte entre les jambes pour tester chaque objet.

Je les sortais un par un, les allumant, tentant de comprendre comment ça fonctionnait. J'en faisais deux tas. D'un côté ce qui ressemblait au pénis donc ce qui devait s'appeler des godemichés et les huiles. De l'autre côté, qui devenait de plus en plus volumineux, tous les jouets pour lesquels je ne saisissais pas bien l'utilisation. Je pouvais avoir une idée, mais pas sûr quelle soit juste, je devrais peut-être faire des recherches sur internet pour trouver à quoi ça correspond.

Je ne voyais pas le fond de la boîte tellement il y en avait, de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes.

Il restait encore quelques items que je n'avais pas manipulés quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Je me pétrifiai sur place avec un objet qui vibrait dans mes doigts.

Je n'étais pas nue et loin d'être prête pour lui, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé.

Je me mordais les lèvres.

Il s'approcha de moi et me détailla ainsi que le lit.

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment il pouvait réagir.

-Tu t'amuses bien, dit-il un sourire dans la voix.

J'aurais pu souffler de soulagement face à son attitude, il n'était pas fâché.

J'eus visiblement le bon ton de rougir.

Il passa sa main sur ma joue.

-Ça te va très bien, murmura-t-il.

Il se releva et commença à se déshabiller. Je ne savais plus quoi faire entre les jouets qui envahissaient la couche et l'objet qui vibrait dans mes doigts.

J'étais tentée de le regarder faire, pour pouvoir anticiper ce qu'il désirait.

Une fois qu'il fut en boxer, il se plaça face à moi sur le lit et me scruta.

J'étais demeurée immobile.

-À quoi correspondent les deux piles ? me demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Je rougis encore plus, alors que j'essayais bien maladroitement d'éteindre ce qui vibrait dans mes mains avant de le déposer près des instruments à identifier.

Il sourit avant d'insister :

-Alors ?

Je crois que je ne pouvais pas être plus ridicule, je pris une grande inspiration pour avouer.

-Ce tas est pour les objets dont je saisis la fonction et celui-là celui dont je ne sais pas comment m'en servir.

Il regarda les deux piles disproportionnées: les jouets auxquels je comprenais l'utilité étaient juste composés de quelques vibromasseurs classiques dont la forme ne posait pas de doute.

Je fus surprise de l'entendre rire, un très beau rire, sincère et relaxé.

Il secoua la tête quand il commença à reprendre son sérieux.

J'avais baissé le visage sur le reste de la boîte.

-Finit ton tri, me demanda-t-il doucement.

Je mis les 3 objets restants dans le tas à identifier.

-Et bien, dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, je ne te croyais pas si étrangère au sexe même si je me doutais que ce n'était pas ton passe-temps favori.

Je grimaçais en retour, faute d'autres choses.

Il soupira et regarda mon tri.

-Bon, souffla-t-il.

Il prit tous les pénis en plastique et les remis dans la boîte.

-Je ne vais pas te faire un cours ce soir et je ne suis plus sûr que ça soit la bonne méthode pour te faire découvrir l'attrait de la sexualité.

Je ne dis rien.

Je regardais les instruments dont je ne connaissais pas la fonction exacte, il suivit mon regard.

-Ça t'intrigue ? Me demanda-t-il ?

Je hochais la tête, je n'aimais pas être ignorante sur un sujet.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

-Bien, choisis 3 objets et je t'expliquerai leur utilité, pour le reste nous en reparlerons une autre fois.

J'opinai et laissai ma curiosité parler.

Je plaçais les jouets dans la boîte sauf 3 que j'approchai de lui.

Je le vis se détendre le cou en le faisant craquer quand il pencha sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre.

-Alors celui-là me dit-il en tenant un petit cône, il est le plus souvent utilisé comme un plug anal, ça permet de dilater ta rondelle pour accueillir ensuite un sexe.

Je déglutis. Il ne fit pas cas et le posa dans la boîte avant de prendre le suivant.

-Celui-là c'est des boules de geishas, ça stimule ton vagin, tu peux le mettre en tout temps comme préliminaire ou autres.

Il se saisit du dernier objet, je me doutais de sa signification, mais j'avais des doutes.

-C'est des pinces à tétons, c'est très stimulant entre la douleur et le plaisir.

Je grimaçais, mes craintes étaient confirmées, comment pouvait-on éprouver du bien-être à se faire écraser les pointes ?

Il déposa les items qui ne me paraissaient plus du tout des jouets, mais plutôt des engins de torture avant de s'en débarrasser dans la boîte qu'il posa au sol.

Il soupira, je pouvais voir son boxer tendu à bloc.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Nous n'y arriverons pas comme ça.

Il semblait réfléchir.

-Crois-tu que tu peux essayer de me faire confiance pour le sexe, je ne te ferai pas de mal.

J'opinais faiblement de la tête. Avais-je réellement un autre choix de toute manière et la veille pouvait me faire espérer de moindres souffrances.

Il prit une grande respiration, il me murmura doucement.

-étends-toi.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, il allongea le bras pour éteindre la lumière nous plongeant dans l'obscurité.

Je l'entendis se déplacer sur le lit pour se rapprocher de moi.

Mes yeux ne s'étaient pas encore habitués à la pénombre quand je sentis sa main se poser sur mon ventre puis se diriger vers ma taille pour me placer sur le côté.

Il était face à moi, chacun sur le flanc.

Son souffle chaud parvenait jusqu'à moi.

Tout doucement, il s'approcha de moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, bien vite, il quémanda l'accès à ma bouche et je le laissai pénétrer ma cavité buccale.

Sa caresse sur ma langue était agréable.

Je me rapprochais de lui, appréciant cette douceur et cette approche.

Dès que je me suis sentie à l'aise dans les baisers que nous échangions, de moi-même je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Ils étaient doux et soyeux, je taquinais son cuir chevelu, profitant de cet échange.

Sa main descendit lentement sur ma clavicule, puis l'arrondi de mon sein, c'était sensuel, tel un frôlement de papillon.

Il faufila sa paume sous ma nuisette et la fit remonter avant de se séparer de moi pour l'enlever.

Je levai les bras pour faciliter la tâche.

Il revient un peu sur moi me mettant sur le dos.

Il me surplombait, mais pas totalement. Ses lèvres dévièrent des miennes pour se loger dans mon cou, puis sur ma poitrine qu'il lécha doucement, la suçota avant de migrer encore plus bas.

Je savais maintenant ce qui m'attendait, je n'avais plus d'appréhension pour cette pratique, j'ouvris largement mes cuisses pour lui donner accès à ma féminité ce qui le fit grogner.

Au contraire d'hier où il s'attelait à humidifier mon sexe, cette fois-ci ses mains parcouraient mon corps, sollicitant des zones qui n'étaient pas si désagréables. Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, je me surpris à gémir fortement.

J'aurais juré sentir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Il continua sa taquinerie un moment, m'arrachant quelques soupirs de bien-être et gémissements.

C'était presque inespéré pour moi, jamais je n'avais ressenti de plaisir et de désir comme à cet instant, c'était inédit et j'en voulais encore.

Malheureusement, il s'écarta de moi et son corps surplomba le mien.

Il vient déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, son goût était bizarre et je compris que c'était mon arome.

Il fit sa place entre mes jambes, remontant un de mes genoux contre sa taille.

Il souffla dans mon cou :

-J'ai trop besoin de te sentir autour de moi.

Et doucement, son gland s'inséra en moi avec lenteur.

C'était beaucoup plus langoureux qu'hier, il n'y avait plus d'animalité, juste une certaine réserve comme si nous avions tout le temps.

Il revient se saisir de mes lèvres dans un baiser voluptueux.

Sa raideur s'enfonça en moi, l'accumulation des sensations me firent gémir contre lui.

-Oh oui, c'est ça ma belle, laisse toi aller.

Il m'encouragea alors qu'il appliquait des mouvements amples en moi dans un rythme plutôt lent.

Je le ressentais plus que de raison envahir mon intimité et me remplir. Les muscles de mon vagin éprouvaient comme un manque à chaque fois que sa turgescence s'éloignait.

Ses mains s'égaraient partout sur mes courbes et ce n'était que volupté.

Je me sentais comme dans du coton, dans un bien être bercée par ses assauts.

Sa respiration devient plus rapide et ses doigts se faufilèrent entre nos deux corps alors qu'il se redressait sur un coude.

Il alla directement pincer mon centre de plaisir qui m'envoya une décharge dans toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses. Il renouvela l'opération et je fus envahie par un tremblement, un froid engourdit tous mes membres alors que tous mes muscles se crispaient, se refermant sur lui.

Je criais de surprise et de je ne sais quoi.

La vague petit à petit s'estompa, je sentis mon corps se ramollir, mes mains et mes bras qui n'avaient pas quitté ses cheveux ou son cou retombèrent le long de mes côtes.

Quand je reviens à moi, il était enfiché en moi, sa respiration était encore plus erratique que la mienne si c'était possible.

Il se redressa et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de poser son front contre le mien.

Nous reprîmes doucement notre souffle quand il se retira de moi.

J'émis une plainte que je ne pus contrôler, je jurais qu'il a souri une nouvelle fois face à mon gémissement.

Il ne dit rien et se plaça sur le flanc avant de m'attirer contre lui, dos contre son torse et de rabattre les couvertures sur nous.

Il me fit un léger baiser sur la tête avant de poser la sienne sur l'oreiller, ses bras bien enroulés autour de moi.

_._

_._

_._

_Alors alors ? vous avez aimé ou pas ?_


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à toutes

Balu : merci pour tes encouragements !

Merci à toutes pour votre soutien, mises en favori ou alertes.

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

><p>À qui<p>

Chapitre 8 : dois-je l'obéissance ?

À lui.

Je dormis cette nuit-là dans un certain bien-être. J'avais connu un orgasme pour la première de ma vie fois hier. C'était inespéré pour moi.

Ce qui le fut encore plus c'est qu'à mon levé, même s'il n'était pas présent, mes habits n'étaient pas prêts d'avance.

Après ma toilette, je décidai donc seule de comment m'habiller. Bien sûr, je ne pris pas de risque et je me conformais aux règles et à la manière dont il attendait de me voir vêtue.

Une fois fait, c'est presque le cœur léger et insouciant comme rarement je l'avais eu depuis son départ à elle que je me rendis à l'université.

La journée se passa vite, mon cerveau faisant le plein de connaissances. C'est presque insouciante que j'envisageais de rentrer dans ma nouvelle demeure.

Cependant, je fus étonnée en sortant de ne pas seulement découvrir Georges qui patientait vers la voiture, mais également la limousine.

Dès que j'approchais, la porte de cette dernière s'ouvrit, je m'engouffrais dedans pour le trouver Lui.

Il m'expliqua sans détour.

-Isabella, je voulais juste te prévenir que je ne serai pas présent ce soir, je risque de rentrer tard, tes directives ne changent pas. Seulement j'ai pensé que tu souhaiterais peut-être profiter de ce temps pour rendre visite à ton père.

Je clignais des yeux, me donnait-il vraiment la permission d'aller le voir?

Un élan de joie m'étreignit et je lui sautais au cou en criant des « merci ».

Je fus un peu désarçonnée, telle une douche froide, quand il me repoussa et me dit simplement.

-Georges t'attend.

Je hochais la tête et sortis de la voiture comme il me le suggérait pour me rendre dans l'autre. Je n'avais pas fait quelques pas que la limousine s'éloignait déjà.

J'étais un peu frustrée, il avait le don pour me remettre à ma place. Pendant une seconde, j'avais sûrement franchi les limites qui étaient encore un peu nébuleuses pour moi. Visiblement les débordements n'étaient pas acceptés, j'étais juste sa chose. Je devais d'ailleurs peut-être me sentir honorée qu'il m'ait avertie en personne de son absence.

Je décidais de passer outre ses drôles de sentiments pour me consacrer sur ma prochaine visite.

Le trajet se fit assez rapidement. Dès mon arrivée, je pus rencontrer le médecin qui m'informa de l'état de santé de Charlie. Il était dans une phase très difficile où le manque était omniprésent malgré les dérivés qui lui étaient administrés. Il me prévient que son humeur était irascible que je ne devais pas m'en formaliser.

J'opinais à toutes ses informations et c'est avec appréhension que je m'avançai vers sa chambre.

Dès que j'entrai, mon père se leva surpris de me voir avant de m'étreindre dans ses bras. C'était soudain et inattendu.

Il me relâcha et commença à s'agiter cherchant ses affaires.

-Que fais-tu ? Lui demandais-je.

-Je range, je rentre avec toi, je n'en peux plus.

Je serrai les mâchoires. Hors de question que mes efforts soient vains!

-NON, assenais-je.

Il se retourna et me toisa.

-Qu'as-tu dit ?

-J'ai dit non, tu n'iras nulle part, tant que tu n'es pas guéri, précisais-je plus doucement.

Il soupira et me regarda avec des yeux suppliants.

-C'est de la torture, s'il te plaît, sors-moi d'ici.

Je soufflais.

-Je peux parler à ton médecin pour le traitement, mais tu dois suivre cette cure, tu dois reprendre le contrôle de ta vie.

-Pour ce que ça va changer, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Je prenais sur moi, je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'avais pas été prévenue, il allait falloir beaucoup de patience.

Je tentai de détourner le sujet de la conversation en l'interrogeant sur les installations, s'il avait fait connaissance avec d'autres résidents.

Il ne répondit rien. Puis au bout d'un moment, commença à me dévisager.

-C'est quoi ces vêtements ?

-Euh…

Vite vite, trouve une explication, Charlie pouvait être très perspicace quand il était lucide, ses instincts de flics pouvaient ressortir.

J'ai dû hésiter une seconde de trop.

-Isabella que se passe-t-il, tu me caches quelque chose ? Cet institut, ta transformation en miss perfection, je veux savoir. Que se passe-t-il dans ta vie pour qu'il y ait autant de changements ?

Bon, je ne pourrais pas sortir une nouvelle fois le loto, car il est clair que même avec ça je ne m'habillerai pas de cette façon.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, murmurais-je.

Il me détailla encore plus suspicieusement.

Puis comme dans un éclair de compréhension, il lâcha :

-Mais dans quel merdier t'es-tu fourré ?

Je restais interdite un moment avant de me ressaisir.

Je secouais la tête.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas imaginer. C'est un homme très gentil qui m'apporte un équilibre. J'ai d'ailleurs repris les cours, lui appris-je par la même occasion.

Il était de plus en plus intrigué et soupçonneux.

-Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? me demanda-t-il soudainement.

Je ne pouvais pas sortir les mêmes mesonges qu'à sa famille. Charlie savait très bien que les connaissances ou le concept d'amis m'étaient étrangers.

-C'est compliqué, tentais-je.

-Isabella, pas de ça avec moi! Je te connais quand même mieux que ça. Tu ne te laisses pas approcher, alors comment diable un homme aurait pu te séduire ? Tu es indifférente à tout cela!

Il fit une pause.

-Pas que ça me dérange en tant que père, loin de là d'ailleurs, même si à long terme, je te souhaite malgré tout de rencontrer l'amour. Jusque-là tu n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était. Comment un homme peut te changer aussi radicalement et en si peu de temps ?

Je devais trouver un autre angle d'attaque. Je manquais pour le coup cruellement d'arguments.

-Papa, soufflais-je, tu ne peux pas juste être heureux pour moi et prendre soin de toi, s'il te plaît.

-Alors, tu m'as placé ici pour te débarrasser de moi !

Je fronçais les sourcils, il avait un culot fou. Je me radoucis en repensant aux paroles du médecin, mais continuai de le toiser en signe d'avertissement.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment.

-Je veux le rencontrer. Lâcha-t-il enfin.

J'écarquillais les yeux, alors que mon cerveau criait « hors de question ».

Il vit mon trouble.

-Tu as honte de ton père, c'est ça ?

Je secouais la tête, il en était loin, je n'avais rien à lui cacher à lui, il savait très bien de quoi Charlie était capable.

-Non, papa, arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Si tu te rétablissais et que nous planifions cela pour plus tard quand tu iras mieux.

-Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, c'est parti pour durer avec ton gugusse.

-Oui je le pense, répondis-je simplement.

Il commença à arpenter la pièce.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière.

Et moi donc !

Je le regardais, j'espérais lui apporter un peu de chaleur.

-Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, je te le promets. Soigne-toi et nous allons tout faire pour nous en sortir tous les deux, d'accord ?

Il marmonna dans sa barbe. J'en saisis des bribes « conversation… pas terminée », « savoir plus »…

Je souris, bienveillante.

Charlie restera Charlie.

Son dîner lui fut amené et même si le cadre était de standing, ça ne valait certainement pas la cuisine de Sue.

Je me fis une note mentale qu'à ma prochaine visite, en espérant qu'elle soit un peu plus planifiée, je lui apporte un plat digne de ce nom.

Nous restâmes un moment ensemble, sans vraiment parler, quand un coup retentit contre la porte.

-Entrez, cria mon paternel.

Je me raidis en voyant Georges pénétrer dans la pièce.

-Je m'excuse mademoiselle, mais il est temps de rentrer.

-Oui, oui, j'arrive, dis-je rapidement en le congédiant de la main.

Mon père se figea, la bouche ouverte et regardait mon conducteur sortir.

-C'est qui lui ? Cracha-t-il.

Je grimaçais.

-Mon chauffeur.

-Quoi ?

Je soufflais.

-L'homme que j'ai rencontré est assez aisé, tentais-je d'expliquer. Comme je n'ai pas le permis, Georges me conduit là où j'ai besoin de me rendre.

Mon père avait des yeux ronds, complètement ahuri parce que je lui racontais.

Je ne m'en formalisais pas et lui embrassai le haut du crâne en lui promettant de revenir le voir rapidement, mettant fin ainsi à d'autres questions qui resteraient sûrement sans réponse.

J'allais franchir la porte quand il m'interpella.

-Isabella, excuse-moi d'insister, mais la prochaine fois, ne pourrais-tu pas venir avec Monsieur, ajouta-t-il dédaigneusement. J'ai besoin de savoir que ma fille unique est en sécurité.

Charlie en mode père, c'était inattendu.

-Arrête ça papa. J'ai passé l'âge, dis-je lasse. Je te vois bientôt, bye.

Il grogna quand je refermais la porte derrière moi.

Je rentrai et c'était bizarre de me retrouver seule ici. Enfin sans lui, car il y avait en permanence une dizaine de ses hommes et Sue qui se promenait dans les étages.

Je mangeais à peine, visiblement il reviendrait tard et il ne pourrait pas faire l'inventaire de ce que j'ai ingurgité.

Une fois dans la chambre, il m'a dit que les consignes s'appliquaient toujours.

Lesquelles au juste ?

Dormir nue ? Sûrement.

Me préparer pour lui ? Mais je ne pouvais pas me maintenir dans un état d'excitation pendant des heures ne sachant pas quand il rentrerait.

Enfin là le problème, c'était surtout arriver à m'exciter tout court.

Je pris un bon bain pour essayer de me relaxer, sans succès, puis je me dirigeai vers le lit.

Je me saisis de la boîte qui avait été glissée sous le sommier et l'ouvrai.

Je tamisai la pièce pour créer une ambiance plus intimiste.

Je tentais de relâcher mes muscles et réfléchir à ses gestes pour les reproduire.

Je caressais mes seins, sans vraiment de résultat.

Je soufflais d'exaspération.

Je m'emparai du plus petit vibrateur que je trouvais et le plaçai en moi après l'avoir activé, pas plus de réussite.

J'étais juste un peu plus frustrée pour le coup. Je devais être réaliste, j'avais aimé l'orgasme et je voulais renouveler ces sensations dans mon corps, mais visiblement mon cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, m'empêchant de m'abandonner au plaisir ou je ne sais quoi.

J'étais remplie d'interdit ou d'inconnu. La sexualité n'avait jamais été ma priorité, mais c'était aussi parce que je ne connaissais pas, non ?

L'aperçu d'hier m'avait convaincue à m'y intéresser un peu plus, pourquoi n'était-ce pas plus simple ?

Après une vingtaine de minutes de stimulation vaine. Je rangeais le tout et pris un bon livre avant de me coucher nue, sous les couvertures.

Je dus m'endormir, car c'est un gémissement venant de la salle de bain qui me réveilla.

Je me redressai dans le lit, surprise.

Je me levai, ne sachant pas ce qui convenait de faire, j'approchais de la porte entrouverte et je jetai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Le spectacle qui se présenta à moi ne put m'empêcher de réfréner un petit cri de surprise.

Il était là.

Il avait du sang sur lui, son épaule était bandée, son bras maintenu contre son torse. Il tentait visiblement de se déshabiller.

À l'alerte de mon bruit, il releva son visage et me toisa.

-Pardon, soufflais-je en entrant doucement dans la pièce.

Il me dévisagea de la tête au pied, moi je ne pouvais arrêter de cogiter à ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Son corps semblait abîmé.

Nous ne dîmes rien un moment quand il reprit un mouvement le faisant grimacer.

Je m'approchai et lui proposai :

-Laisse-moi t'aider.

Il ne rétorqua rien et continua à me fixer, me donnant silencieusement son accord.

Je défis la boucle de sa ceinture, déboutonnai son jean et le fis descendre.

Je faisais attention de ne pas le blesser, tempérant chacun de mes gestes. Je tentais d'ignorer la bosse qui commençait à déformer son boxer.

Je lui enlevais ses chaussettes, sa chemise avait dû être retirée depuis qu'on lui avait fait son bandage.

Il ne lui restait plus que son sous-vêtement.

-Je vais te laver, suggérai-je comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas juste prendre une douche.

Il acquiesça et je mouillai un linge que je savonnais avant de nettoyer son visage, son torse.

Quand il fut débarrassé de toutes traces de sang, je l'entraînai avec moi à côté pour le faire coucher. Il se laissait étrangement faire, il avait dû être vraiment sonné par l'attaque qu'il avait subie.

Il s'arrêta près du lit, reprenant le contrôle et me demanda :

-Tu n'as rien oublié d'ôter?

Je le regardais, troublée.

C'était ses premiers mots.

Je me retournais alors pour lui enlever son boxer faisant jaillir son pénis en érection.

J'hésitais un instant, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il attendait de moi.

Il se pencha et avec sa main valide laissa tomber un coussin au sol qu'il me désigna.

Je posais mes genoux dessus alors qu'il s'approchait de moi.

- Suce-moi, murmura-t-il.

J'entrepris de le caresser doucement d'abord, les bourses, l'aine, sa longueur.

Je l'entendis souffler quand ses doigts se déposèrent à l'arrière de mon crâne et qu'il poussa sa hampe vers ma bouche.

Je la plaçai entre mes lèvres alors qu'il rapprochait ses hanches pour que je l'engloutisse profondément.

Je pris sur moi, et tentais de l'avaler autant que je pouvais.

Dès que je commençais un mouvement de va-et-vient sur sa longueur, il soupira.

-C'est ça ma belle, pompe-moi.

Je creusais un peu plus mes joues, il accompagnait mes déplacements avec son bassin, me tenant fermement contre lui.

-Plus fort, vas-y, suce-moi fort.

Je pouvais sentir sa bite palpiter en moi quand il resserra ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

-Avale tout ce que je te donne ma belle.

Et il se crispa avant d'évacuer au fond de ma gorge, en long jet, sa semence.

Il se retira doucement.

Il me sourit :

-Tu es plus efficace que n'importe quel antidouleur.

Je tentais un sourire en retour alors qu'il m'aida à me relever toujours de sa main valide.

Nous nous couchâmes sans rien dire d'autre.

J'étais un peu confuse par les derniers événements, pas que lui donner du plaisir avec ma bouche était inconfortable, mais ça demeurait étrange. Je ne savais comment gérer ce genre d'intimité qui s'était un peu crée quand je l'avais aidé, j'avais beaucoup de mal à le cerner.

Je me réveillais le matin et je fus surprise de le trouver encore à côté de moi.

Je commençais à sortir doucement du lit quand je fus retenue par le poignet.

-Où vas-tu ?

Je me retournais, surprise par la question, il était l'heure que je me lève si je voulais arriver à l'heure en cours.

Il dut comprendre, car il me dit.

-Tu restes ici aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de toi. Recouche-toi.

Je sentis comme une pierre s'écraser au fond de mon ventre.

À quoi je m'étais attendue, à avoir une vie pépère, à faire ce que j'aimais faire, comment avais-je pu oublier si vite que j'étais sa chose.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à toutes,

J'espère que vous allez bien, moi je suis très mitigée, d'un je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais c'est un mal nécessaire pour la suite où l'histoire va prendre un gros virage, il fallait que les choses soient posées entre eux de deux, je manque cruellement de temps. L'avance que j'avais sur cette fic a toute fondue. J'ai à peine le temps entre chaque chapitre de relire le suivant, le corriger quelques fois de répondre aux reviews, donc exit la possibilité en ce moment d'écrire. Un constat s'impose donc, je ne pourrais plus poster deux fois par semaine. Bon je ne vais pas être sadique non plus, je sais que vous attendez impatiemment le chapitre 10 donc il sera là comme prévu dimanche.

Place aux remerciements : **Butterfly971, Camila13015, sarinette60, PatiewSnows, Jackye, bb23, sand91, yayalia, Lea1985, Edwardxbella** (à ma fan préférée autoproclamée, la rencontre de l'homme mystère et Charlie au chapitre 10), **indosyl, Isnoname, dramangas, lili.8825, Rosabella01, Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie, erika shoval** (tu as malheureusement raison Erika, pas de point de vue prévu de sa part, désolée !), **caropat07** (oui, oui, c'est le 10, soit dimanche !), **sans nom** (ou une lectrice frustrée, déjà ? ro je peux guère faire plus vite, désolée !), **doudounord2 **(je ne serais pas contre de t'envoyer les chapitres exceptionnellement avec un peu d'avance, mais vu que je viens seulement de finir la relecture avant de le poster, il n'y a plus d'intérêts, désolée !), **ranianada, bellaeva, chouchoumag** (courage plus que quelques jours !), **keshya, chanur, Fleur50, ulkan13**.

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

><p>A qui ?<p>

Chapitre 9 : bénéficie cette routine ?

À moi

Je passais la journée à son service, lui apportant son repas, son téléphone, son ordinateur, ses médicaments.

Bref je m'étais transformée en une infirmière personnelle et dévouée.

Il m'avait demandé après le déjeuner de le soulager une nouvelle fois.

Je me sentais de plus en plus frustrée. Je crois qu'au final, j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir connu l'orgasme si c'était pour en être privé par la suite et servir de vide couille.

Il était beaucoup plus irascible que je ne l'avais connu, en raison, je supposais de ses blessures. Je n'avais, bien sûr, posé aucune question sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ce n'était pas ma place.

Le médecin qui m'avait reçue était venu lui refaire son bandage et une nouvelle prescription de médicament.

La seule occupation que je réussis à obtenir quand je n'étais pas à son service était de lire un peu. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'étouffer enfermée dans la chambre vêtue d'une tenue légère comme il avait exigée.

Ce manège dura plusieurs jours, il fut exclu que je retourne en classe. Bien sûr, il avait fait prévenir de mon absence, malgré tout je n'avais envie que d'une chose fuir cette atmosphère pesante.

La fin de semaine s'annonçait toute aussi peu réjouissante. Elle se caractérisa comme une véritable torture : sa famille s'était pointée.

Heureusement, j'avais pu me vêtir plus décemment avant que sa mère ne débarque dans la chambre pour voir comment son rejeton se portait. Il m'avait ordonné de m'habiller comme une « fille à papa » quand il avait entendu un remue-ménage dans la cour, n'étant lui-même pas assez alerte pour aller choisir mes vêtements.

Sa sœur était toujours désagréable, je crois qu'elle fut réellement surprise de constater que j'étais effectivement installée ici. Elle ne m'adressa à peine la parole et avait continuellement cette attitude dédaigneuse à mon égard. Cependant, elle réussit malgré tout à esquiver quelques sourires en présence de son frère, mais je crois qu'elle n'aurait souhaité qu'une chose : me croiser seule dans les escaliers pour m'y pousser. Je tentais de ne pas m'en formaliser.

Sa mère était presque une deuxième Sue en puissance, lui faisant de la soupe pour les jours à venir. Il était toujours surprenant de le voir accepter de se faire materner et dicter sa conduite, même si au final, il faisait ce qu'il voulait dans le dos de sa génitrice, n'écoutant pas vraiment ses recommandations.

J'avais un peu de mal à trouver ma place avec eux. Devais-je être une hôte accueillante, la petite amie attentionnée ? Je pris le prétexte de rester vers lui pour ne pas avoir à gérer et converser plus qu'il n'en fallait avec sa famille. Visiblement ils connaissaient tous la maisonnée et n'avaient pas besoin que je joue l'hôtesse. Sue s'occupait un peu de la logistique avec sa mère. Son père, lui avait passé beaucoup de temps à ce que je soupçonnais son bureau vu qu'il souhaita s'y rendre.

Bizarrement, personne ne l'interrogea sur les causes de son état, en ma présence tout du moins. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il avait reçu à l'épaule. Je supposais un coup de couteau ou une balle. Les autres traces de lutte sur son corps s'estompaient doucement, il reprenait rapidement de l'assurance.

Si son bras demeurait en écharpe, il était vaillant pour le reste, refusant de rester à présent au lit.

Le dimanche soir après que la maison ai regagné sa tranquillité, il m'ordonna de monter dans la chambre.

Il m'imposa sans plus de préambule de me déshabiller et d'en faire autant avec lui.

Nous nous retrouvâmes très vite nus, l'un en face de l'autre.

Il me toisa un instant.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas autant de liberté de mouvement avec cet harnachement, mais nous pouvons continuer ton apprentissage, tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis.

J'opinais. Avais-je d'autres choix ?

Il baissa la lumière pour que nous soyons que faiblement éclairés.

Il s'allongea au milieu du lit et m'ordonna :

-Monte.

Je m'exécutais. J'évitais de trop méditer sur mes moments, ce n'était pas évident, mais je me concentrais sur le corps, les muscles et non pas à ce que tout cela signifiait.

-Tu vas passer chacun de tes genoux autour de ma tête, tu prendras appui sur tes mains ou tes coudes pour venir me sucer. Tu me laisses attirer ta chatte à moi pour ne pas appuyer sur ma blessure. Compris ?

J'acquiesçai avant de l'enjamber, ne réfléchissant toujours pas, tel un automate, j'exécutais juste ce qu'il me disait de faire.

Je m'installais comme indiqué et fis un premier baiser sur le bout de son gland déjà tendu à l'extrême.

De sa main valide, il rapprocha mes hanches vers lui doucement.

Je sentis alors sa langue fouiller mes plis.

Je fus, à ma surprise, rapidement existée. Je repoussais mes pensées qui tentaient de comprendre pourquoi mes doigts ou les jouets n'avaient pas cet effet alors que sa bouche jouait très bien avec mon anatomie.

Je me fermai de tout raisonnement pour savourer juste la cajolerie.

Il déplaça sa main pour accompagner ses succions avec l'intrusion de son index suivi du majeur.

J'avais du mal à rester concentré sur la caresse que je le produisais.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de bien-être quand il fit quelques mouvements de va-et-vient en moi.

-C'est bien ma belle.

Il me mit une petite tape sur les fesses.

- Redresse-toi et viens t'empaler sur ma queue.

Je me relevai et hésitai avant de me placer d'abord à côté de lui.

-Allez, s'impatienta-t-il, tu es prête à me recevoir.

Je l'enjambai au niveau de son bassin cette fois-ci et le regardai un peu craintive.

Je n'avais jamais pris le contrôle d'un seul de mes maigres ébats sexuels de ma triste vie.

Il posa sa main valide sur ma taille faisant des arabesques du bout des doigts.

- Laisse-toi juste glisser.

Je me plaçais au-dessus de lui, je positionnai son gland aligné avec mon vagin.

Déjà il haussait ses hanches pour me pénétrer.

Je me laissais descendre et je fus surprise de la sensation si agréable de l'absorber, mes muscles s'élargissant à son passage créant une friction merveilleuse.

Je tombai jusqu'à ce que je sente mon clitoris en contact avec sa base.

Il grogna une fois enfoncée en moi.

Il bougea son bassin, mais j'étais fascinée de me retrouver dans cette position maîtrisant autant la pénétration.

Il arrêta de s'agiter et me regarda avec un sourire.

- Fais-toi du bien ma belle, m'ordonna-t-il.

J'écarquillais les yeux, n'osant croire ce qu'il me disait.

Je pouvais vraiment faire ça ?

Je sentis qu'il se contractait sous moi, faisant pousser sa queue de quelques millimètres en moi. J'avais l'impression d'être empalée sur un pieu si dur, mais aussi si doux.

-Ondule sur moi, chuchota-t-il.

J'étais pétrifiée, pouvais-je vraiment me trémousser sur lui ?

Il tendit le bras pour nous plonger dans l'obscurité.

Il reposa sa main qu'il fit glisser sur ma peau pour la repositionner sur ma hanche et faire une légère poussée, non pas vers le haut, mais en arrière.

La noirceur m'aidant, je n'étais pas sûre que j'y serais arrivée avec ses yeux me scrutant, je commençais à bouger un peu.

Je tentais différents déplacements, de haut en bas, d'avant en arrière, lui bien enfichés en moi et ensuite je découvrais les mouvements circulaires.

Je gémis à ce frottement.

Il me remplissait de manière agréable alors que mon clitoris était sollicité quand je me frottais à lui.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de geindre abondamment, reproduisant les gestes qui me donnaient le plus de plaisir.

Je pouvais aussi sentir sa respiration se hacher alors qu'il m'encourageait.

-Oui c'est ça, va y ma belle, fais toi du bien. Continue, je veux t'entendre.

Ses paroles m'aidaient à me lâcher. Mes mouvements devinrent plus forts, plus intenses.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus.

Je me trémoussais sur lui, alternant différentes sensations, j'étais sur le point d'exploser de bonheur.

Sa main se resserra sur ma taille.

-Oui vas-y, ma belle, tu vas me faire jouir, comme ça, continue, jouis avec moi.

Je me lâchais complètement à ces mots et mon corps éclata, cette impression de frisson sur toute ma peau alors que mes muscles se raidissaient de toute part était encore plus ardente que la première fois.

Puis ce relâchement, je m'affalais sur lui.

Il grogna, mais plus de plaisir et je me redressai confuse.

-Oh pardon, je t'ai fait mal ?

-Ce n'est rien, souffla-t-il, clairement crispé.

Je jurerais qu'à son ton, il avait serré les dents, il m'attira à lui, mais du bon côté celui qui n'était pas blessé et nous restâmes un instant l'un contre l'autre toujours emboîté.

C'était étrange, c'était comme un câlin, nous ne bougions pas. J'appréciais de plus en plus sentir sa chaleur sous mon corps, son odeur partout.

Je me surpris à soupirer d'aise.

Alors qu'il embrassait mon crâne en réponse, j'imaginais sans mal un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Le lundi, je pus rependre l'université et une routine se mit en place.

J'allais en cours, je revenais, me changeais, me rendais à la bibliothèque quand les portes étaient ouvertes, je le rejoignais. Il avait pris l'habitude de m'embrasser à pleine bouche à chaque fois qu'il me voyait la première fois de la journée pour me saluer. Avec le temps, j'avais appris à de moi-même quémander ses lèvres pour lui dire bonjour. Quelques fois, je pouvais dire qu'il m'attendait impatiemment puisque son entrejambe formait une bosse. Dans ces cas-là, il me demandait de l'aider à baisser son fute avant qu'il m'ordonne de m'empaler sur lui.

Au début, je n'arrivais pas à l'orgasme, le lieu, la luminosité trop forte me réfrénaient, mais très vite, à mon étonnement, j'appris à apprécier, quel que soit l'environnement, à sentir sa verge me limer intensément.

Les rares occasions où il n'était pas disposé à m'honorer quand je rentrais, il me faisait sienne, le soir, dans le lit.

J'avais récupéré tout mon retard dans mes cours et je suivais maintenant presque trop aisément. En même temps il ne devait pas avoir étudiante plus assidue que moi, car après qu'il m'ai fait du bien, je passais plusieurs heures à travailler avant le souper.

Depuis l'incident, il sortait peu le soir, seul. En effet, là aussi une routine s'était mise en place, toutes les fins de semaine nous sortions, soit en représentation, gala, soirée mondaine, soit dans un de ses clubs ou restaurants. Les premiers temps, j'avais eu horreur de ces week-ends, tout n'était que sur exagération, il fallait se faire voir. Malgré le temps qui passait, jamais il ne m'avait laissé une seule fois choisir ma tenue pour ces événements. Du coup, j'avais eu le droit à d'autres séances shopping et toutes les 3 semaines, de manière religieuse, je me rendais au salon de beauté pour plusieurs heures de tortures.

Cependant, j'avais appris à gérer, comme quoi nous pouvions nous habituer à tout. J'étais assez flattée qu'il cherche à m'exhiber comme sa compagne, même si je savais rester à ma place, j'avais le sentiment qu'il se tenait plus droit, plus fier, plus hautain quand j'avais mon bras accroché au sein. Je me sentais importante, d'autant plus que j'avais assisté plusieurs fois à des interactions avec d'autres personnes où il se montrait froid et presque cruel, blessant les gens en quelques phrases seulement. Du coup, je me sentais du bon côté comme protégée.

Malgré ce sentiment de privilégié que j'avais d'être à ses côtés, il ne laissait rien paraître de ses activités, je demeurais toujours dans un flou total comme s'il était juste le dirigeant de plusieurs établissements.

Ma curiosité fut, cependant apaisée concernant sa blessure quand son bandage fut enlevé. Je pus découvrir une cicatrice de plusieurs centimètres ce qui me confirma la thèse d'une arme blanche. Je ne sais pas si je devais m'en montrer soulager ou non. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Ça demeura toujours un mystère, je le crains.

Avec l'usage de ses deux mais, il me fit découvrir de nouvelles positions et plaisirs. J'étais devenue une vraie machine à mouille. Il parvenait à me faire grimper aux rideaux à chaque fois et j'avais le sentiment qu'il avait besoin pour apprécier à sa juste valeur sa propre jouissance que la mienne soit égale.

Quand ses étreintes étaient plus intenses, il aimait répéter que je lui appartenais que j'étais sienne.

Les mois défilaient, j'avais la permission d'aller voir Charlie de manière régulière, je devais juste le prévenir en avance du jour et de l'heure.

Je n'avais pas osé lui dire que mon père réclamait à cor et à cri de le rencontrer. Je tentais de détourner l'attention de Charlie par des plats de ma confection ou de celle de Sue, mais c'était sans succès, mon paternel ne démordait pas, semaine après semaine, il exigeait de connaître l'homme qui faisait partie de ma vie. Je faisais la sourde oreille !

Jusqu'au jour où IL me convoqua dans son antre alors que j'étais dans la cuisine avec Sue, ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas utilisé un tel procédé pour m'avoir auprès de lui.

C'est donc un peu inquiète que je me rendis à ses côtés.

Dès que je fus dans son espace, il me demanda d'approcher.

Je fis directement le tour de son bureau pour être comme il me l'avait expliqué au début toute proche.

Il me poussa un peu pour que je pose mes fesses sur le meuble alors qu'il se reculait dans sa chaise.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que ton père voulait me voir ? me reprocha-t-il d'un ton assez dur.

Je fis des gros yeux, j'étais éberluée.

-C'est Georges qui me l'a appris, m'expliqua-t-il. Alors pourquoi ? Insista-t-il.

-Euh, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec cela, répondis-je avec sincérité.

Il me fit un mélange de grimace et sourire.

-Bien, mais à l'avenir, ne pense pas pour moi ! La menace était à peine voilée. La prochaine fois que tu iras, préviens-moi, je t'accompagnerai.

J'opinais de la tête.

-Tu peux y aller, finit-il me congédiant.

J'étais toujours surprise par la facilité qu'il avait de me mettre à la porte de son bureau. Si notre relation avait évolué, il restait sur certains points très expéditifs et en contrôle.

Je retournais vers Sue, un peu perdue dans mes pensées.

Il allait rencontrer mon père comme petit ami, est-ce que c'était ce qu'il était réellement à ce moment-là ?

_._

_._

_._

_Prochain chapitre dimanche avec la révélation de l'identité de l'homme mystère et l'apparition d'autres protagonistes avec tous les noms cette fois-ci !_

_Ça ne vous laisse donc que quelques jours pour trouver qui est le bourreau de Bella, vu que personne n'a encore trouvé !_

_Si si, c'est vrai ! Je sais que ça peut vous faire l'effet d'une bombe dit comme ça, mais faites-moi confiance jusqu'au bout !_

_Je vous attends nombreuses dimanche, en attendant place aux reviews !_


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à toutes pour votre soutien, en particulier : **Rosabella01, Camila13015, Grazie, littlemissbelly, Erika Shoval** (merci pour tout ma belle), **Isnoname **(j'espère te surprendre jusqu'au bout !), **Miss-Fany-Masen-Cullen-F** (une fic sans Edward ne serait pas une fic Twilight, lol ! maintenant je me permets quelques libertés.), **Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie** (non Mike ce n'est pas imaginable, le mec aux yeux bleus à un minimum de sex-appeal ce qui n'est pas le cas de ce pauvre Mike !), **twilight007, MissCarlieSwan, PatiewSnows** (Yes !), **Jackye **(j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue !), **oOJustineOo **(ce n'est pas un vieux, mais je le considère quand même comme un des Volturi),** sylvia.62, sand91** (et je continuerai à faire des fics Ed Bella, mais on peut toujours avoir des chemins détournés !), **Lea1985, 123lumat** (j'ai sérieusement pensé à prendre le nom d'Antony, mais pour la suite c'est plus simple avec un Volturi), **caropat07, dramangas, imperatricelolo** (Yes, tout juste !), **doudounord2 **(merci de tout cœur), **fandictionalcolic, vinou, slakware** (désolée), **cokorico, lili.8825** (c'est vrai que l'identité de l'homme est la principale préoccupation, dans mon premier résumé, l'idée était de découvrir : À qui appartiennent les yeux bleux et les yeux verts !), **Bella Swan Cullen, Butterfly971, Fleur50, Bidychoc, chouchoumarg, bb23, shona91, indosyl, ulkan13, Edwardxbella, yayalia, amimi31 **(oui c'est vrai que j'ai tenu le mystère pendant 10 chapitres, mais ça n'a représenté qu'un mois d'attente depuis le premier chapitre), **fan-par-hasard21, bellaeva.**

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

><p>À qui<p>

Chapitre 10 : appartiennent ses yeux verts ?

À Edward.

La visite auprès de mon père se passa étonnamment bien. Je fus soulagée qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré Alec avant et qu'il n'ait pas compris à qui il avait emprunté de l'argent.

_(__**note de l'auteure**__ : Dans la saga, j'aime beaucoup ce personnage, car je trouve son pouvoir fort et intéressant, par contre, il fait un peu gringalet dans le film, je me suis faite ma propre idée de son physique. __**Rosabella01**__ en lisant la description, trouvait qu'il ressemblait à __**Ian Somerhalder**__ alias __**Damon Salvatore**__, après avoir googler son nom, je ne peux qu'acquiescer!)_

Mon compagnon joua le petit ami parfait, attentionné. Il me tenait par la taille ou par la main et je pouvais remarquer que Charlie était surpris que je me laisse si facilement toucher.

Il avait fait de son côté de nombreux progrès même si la guérison était longue. Il fut malgré tout content de connaître celui qui partageait ma vie, peut-être s'était-il fait les pires films, en même temps quoique son esprit ait pu produire, la vérité était sûrement encore plus improbable.

À mes visites suivantes, il ne se concentrait plus que sur les bons plats que je lui amenais ce qui était, pour moi, je dois l'avouer, un soulagement.

Avec Alec, nous avions vraiment pris un chemin de couple, je maîtrisais les règles et les suivaient à la lettre. Pour sa part, il se comportait comme un conjoint assez attentionné, tout en demeurant en contrôle.

Cependant, depuis un certain temps, il paraissait un peu plus anxieux et possessif, il avait diminué nos sorties en public où il m'affichait comme sa nouvelle acquisition. De plus, il n'était pas rare qu'il vienne en personne me chercher à la fin de mes cours à l'université, ce qui était plus troublant.

Il semblait sur ses gardes, je n'aimais pas le sentir comme ça, car il me faisait ressentir un peu plus comme sa chose.

Nous avions atteint malgré tout un haut degré d'intimité, lorsque je lisais il s'asseyait auprès de moi à la bibliothèque et il m'invitait à m'installer contre lui.

C'est comme ça qu'un jour je m'étais endormie sur ses genoux sur le sofa après une semaine harassante où j'avais eu plusieurs examens. Il m'avait permis de veiller pour les réviser.

Je pouvais sentir sa main sur mes cheveux qui les lissaient dans un geste machinal.

Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention, partant dans le pays des rêves, j'entendis à peine quand on lui annonça une visite qui sembla le surprendre.

Il se leva, non sans prendre un coussin qu'il calla sous ma tête.

J'avais grogné en me retournant pour m'installer au mieux face à la perte de mon oreiller personnel.

J'avais senti qu'il m'embrassait le crâne avant de s'éloigner.

Je fus surprise de percevoir aussi bien les voix, ce qui me ramena dans la réalité.

Jamais avant il n'avait oublié de fermer les portes quand il recevait en entretien.

Je tendis donc l'oreille, la curiosité l'emportant, c'était trop tentant.

-Quelle surprise de te voir Edward, je pensais ne jamais te revoir à regret.

Aucun bruit perceptible ne me parvenait.

-Je suis content d'être là, dit un doux ténor, cependant sa voix semblait sans vie.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda Alec sans détour.

Soupir.

-J'avais espéré que tu avais un boulot à me proposer.

Silence.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Je me souviens très bien, il y a quelques mois tu es parti pour vivre l'amour sous les cocotiers.

Soufflement.

-J'ai trouvé Tanya avec le mec qui s'occupait de l'entretien de la piscine, j'avais été surpris qu'elle me pousse autant à faire un jogging tous les matins.

-Ah.

Nouveau silence.

-Tu sais il y a quelques semaines encore, je ne saisissais pas ta réaction, tout quitter pour une fille, mais j'avoue que depuis que mon Isabella fait partie de ma vie, je peux comprendre et tu m'en vois désolé.

-Merci, répondit sobrement son interlocuteur.

Une nouvelle pause, un peu plus longue.

-En fait, tu tombes très bien Edward. J'ai une mission pour toi. Les quilleutes commencent vraiment à me pomper le système. Georges les a vus de nombreuses fois vers le campus que fréquente Isabella. Je les soupçonne de préparer un mauvais coup. Georges est un très bon chauffeur et un homme fidèle, mais pas sûr qu'il fasse le poids s'ils venaient à s'en prendre à elle. J'ai bien pensé à la retirer de l'université, mais que veux-tu, elle me rend faible, je ne peux pas juste la cloîtrer ici pour mon plaisir. Peut-être pourrais-tu devenir son garde du corps ?

-Comme il te plaira.

-Bien, tu sais que je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon bras droit, après ton départ j'ai eu de nombreux conflits avec l'agent Hale du FBI, sans évoquer McCarthy enfin pour lui maintenant, même s'il était un adversaire à la hauteur, il mange les pissenlits par la racine.

Nouveau silence.

-J'ai confiance en toi, ne me déçois pas !

-Certainement et je te prie de m'excuser de ne pas avoir été là quand tu en as eu besoins.

La voix de l'inconnue semblait plus tendue, plus vibrante.

-N'en parlons plus.

- Bien, briefe-moi sur la mission.

J'entendis un rire sans joie de mon compagnon.

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais, toujours aussi professionnel à ce que je vois. Isabella étudie à l'université, elle n'est pas très sociable donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ses relations dans ses cours, elles sont inexistantes hormis avec ses professeurs. C'est un boulot facile, assure-toi juste qu'elle est constamment en sécurité. Je ne tolérerai pas la moindre égratignure, je veux que tu la protèges comme la prunelle de tes yeux.

-Ok, si je peux me permettre, tu m'as intrigué, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une fille puisse te toucher.

Silence.

-Isabella est différente de toutes ces femmes que j'ai côtoyées, elle est loyale et sans arrière-pensée et bien sûr d'une rare beauté.

-Je vois.

-Je te la présenterai ce soir, viens dîner avec nous, je te ferai appeler. En attendant, tu peux aller récupérer tes marques dans le quartier des hommes, ton logement n'a pas été ré-attitré. Tous et moi compris, avions espoir que tu reviennes un jour.

-Merci.

J'entendis la porte se refermer alors que je sentais la présence d'Alec dans mon dos.

Il reprit sa place sous ma tête.

Je feignis l'endormi, jusqu'à ce qu'il appuie ses caresses avant de me prendre avec une troublante tendresse.

Enfin, je ne sais pas si c'était moi qui interprétais ses gestes à la lumière de ce que j'avais perçu ou si vraiment, il me faisait l'amour tendrement.

Il m'amena comme à chaque fois maintenant jusqu'à l'extase, il maîtrisait mon corps mieux que moi-même.

J'avais hâte d'être au dîner pour connaître l'identité de mon nouveau chauffeur, c'était bizarre de penser qu'un homme allait me suivre comme mon ombre, je n'étais pas sûre d'être à l'aise avec cela, mais avais-je le choix de protester ?

J'allais assurément regretter Georges, je le trouvais très paternaliste et plus que discret, il était l'image que je pouvais imaginer d'un père bienveillant.

Je me demandais aussi qui était les quilleutes, et en quoi ils pouvaient me menacer. Enfin sûrement encore une multitude de questions qui resteraient sans réponse, il n'était pas important selon lui de me tenir au courant.

Sue avait dressé le couvert à la salle à manger, Alec en bout de table, je m'installais à sa droite alors qu'à sa gauche une assiette était vide. Il m'avait prévenue que nous aurions un invité pour dîner et il me sortit la robe qu'il voulait me voir porter ce soir. Il me demanda de m'apprêter avec soin. Certainement un orgueil de mâle de me présenter à son pote sous mon meilleur jour.

Nous avions à peine pris place qu'un coup retentit à la porte.

-Entre, cria Alec.

Un homme assez grand pénétra dans la pièce, il fit quelque pas et je pus enfin voir à quoi il ressemblait.

Il semblait du même acabit d'Alec, une silhouette élancée avec des épaules malgré tout assez larges et une fine musculature. Ce qui me surprit le plus c'est son visage, on aurait dit un ange.

Une mâchoire carrée, très virile, un nez droit et des yeux vert émeraude perturbants surmontés par une coiffure folle de mèches dans tous les sens qui donnait juste l'envie de passer les doigts dedans.

Je me troublais à la vue et encore plus face à ma réaction, je n'avais pas l'habitude de trouver un homme que je regardais pour la première fois beau. J'avais tendance à l'ignorer et soupirer à l'idée de devoir serrer la main d'un inconnu. Là j'avais juste envie de passer ma paume sur son visage et ses cheveux, j'aurais voulu respirer son odeur.

Mon Dieu! Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Est-ce que c'était mon réveil à la sexualité qui me faisait me pervertir et considérer l'espèce masculine comme appétissante ?

Il me fallut une seconde de trop pour me ressaisir quand une main pâle avec de longs doigts fut placée devant moi. C'est le rire d'Alec qui me sortit réellement de mon petit nuage.

Il repoussa la main d'Edward.

-Ne te formalise pas mon ami, ma douce Isabella n'aime pas le contact avec les étrangers.

Et là sans plus de cérémonie, il changea de sujet me laissant un peu plus perturbée que je ne l'étais l'instant d'avant.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être rassurée qu'il ait pris mon trouble pour de la réticence au toucher plutôt que de me morfondre de cette situation.

Car oui, j'étais pantoise, j'avais eu envie de le toucher, ce qui était pour le coup, exceptionnel. J'étais aussi embarrassée qu'il affiche mon côté antisocial de cette manière, il y a mieux comme première impression, non ?

Sue apparut juste après et salua chaleureusement notre invité. Je connaissais maintenant son nom officiellement.

Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi, je me concentrais sur Alec pour me donner constance.

Une fois que l'entrée fut servie, mon compagnon attrapa ma main.

-Chérie, Edward qui est là va t'accompagner partout dans tes déplacements.

Je le regardais, je n'étais pas censée en connaître les raisons, mais je ne savais pas plus si j'avais le droit de le questionner. Enfin je me mis à la place de la petite amie qui devait être la mienne en public.

-Pourquoi, demandais-je doucement.

Il soupira.

-Je n'ai pas que des amis, tu te souviens de l'amérindien qui t'a accosté entre deux de tes cours ?

Je hochais la tête.

-C'est un quilleute, et je ne suis pas vraiment en bon terme avec eux. Je ne pense pas que ça soit anodin s'il t'a parlé. Je voudrais qu'Edward veille sur toi quand tu es à l'extérieur.

-Ok, répondis-je prudemment.

Il fit des arabesques sur ma main.

-Je ne te laisserai rien arriver, tu le sais. J'ai toute confiance en mon ami, il viendra avec toi en cours également, tu n'auras qu'à te concentrer sur tes études, ok ?

J'opinais de la tête.

La soirée se déroula bien. Je tenais ma place du mieux que je pouvais. J'étais en réalité un peu confuse. C'est presque avec désolation que j'allais regretter ma nouvelle routine, je crois que tout bien considéré, je n'aimais pas les changements.

Ils parlèrent à mi-mot de certaines de leurs affaires en cours, ils évoquèrent surtout les hommes de main de mon conjoint, leur évolution.

Sue avait pris congé après avoir déposé le dessert, je me levais donc pour débarrasser.

Le dîner touchait à sa fin et quand je reviens, je leur proposais un café.

Je pouvais sentir le regard des deux mâles sur moi.

Alec m'attira à lui, sa paume descendit de ma taille jusqu'à rencontrer la peau de mes jambes.

-Non, merci.

Il se retourna vers Edward.

-Isabella sera prête demain à 8h30 pour se rendre à l'université, bonne soirée, le congédia-t-il sans plus de formalité reposant son attention sur moi me rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

L'invité fut un peu pris de court et hésita un instant avant de se lever et quitter la pièce en nous souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Alec n'y fit pas plus cas et quand la porte se referma, il retira la nappe qu'il laissa tomber par terre avant de me placer devant lui.

C'était assez troublant, j'oscillais entre le sentiment d'être précieuse à ses yeux ou sa chose.

Il me toisa de son regard noirci.

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà faite mienne dans la salle à manger, c'est un tort.

Il me fit allonger sur la table avant de tirer sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher du bord. Si l'étreinte de cette après-midi était douce, celle-ci était plus bestiale, plus possessive comme le traduisaient ses paroles.

Et pour la première fois, mon esprit embrumé ne me permit pas d'atteindre l'orgasme, je le feignis cependant.

_._

_._

_._

_Eh oui, c'est Alec et Edward fait son entrée ! _

_J'ai perdu beaucoup de lectrices en ne mettant pas Ed comme bourreau ?_

_Vous êtes encore là ?_

_Des avis sur ce qui attend notre Bella ?_


	11. Chapter 11

Hello à toutes,

Je suis soulagée que vous ne m'ayez pas trop crié dessus pour l'identité du bourreau de Bella, mais je pense que la plupart ont compris qu'Edward arrivait sur son beau cheval blanc secourir sa princesse en détresse ou pas… ça va dépendre de mon humeur !

Comme d'habitude merci à vous toutes !

**Ange** : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que l'évolution te plaira.

**Keshya** : Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise avec mon choix de bourreau, il reste du chemin à parcourir pour arriver au bout de cette fic, j'espère que ça te plaira !

**Bella Swan Cullen** : Merci beaucoup, effectivement ça risque d'être compliqué, surtout pour Bella qui se retrouve entre deux…

**Lamis cullen** : Merci pour ta confiance, si c'est Alec le bourreau ça veut dire qu'Edward peut avoir pour une fois dans une de mes fics le beau rôle, mais pour savoir tout cela, il faut lire la suite o)

**Amimi31** : Tu as bien résumé la suite, même si je doute que nous pensions aux mêmes origines des gros problèmes de Bella, j'espère que ça te plaira.

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

><p>À qui<p>

Chapitre 11 : dois-je une protection rapprochée ?

Aux quilleutes !

Le lendemain, c'est courbaturée que je me levais. Non pire que ça, j'avais mal partout, je sentais chacun de mes muscles se contracter sous le moindre geste.

Je n'arrivais pas à saisir la raison de sa frénésie d'hier. Après m'avoir prise sur la table de la salle à manger, il m'avait conduite à la chambre où il m'avait ramenée à la réalité en me faisant découvrir un plaisir rare, j'avais réussi à éclaircir mes pensées. Il me déposa par la suite dans l'immense baignoire. Dès cet instant l'effet de l'eau m'avait fait un bien fou et j'avais espéré la fin, non pas du calvaire, mais de ce marathon du sexe. Visiblement non, il m'avait fait me déhancher sur lui au son des clapotis, c'était doux et intense à la fois.

C'est repu que je m'étais endormie, mais il était revenu à la charge avant que l'aube se lève. Bref j'avais l'impression d'avoir passé ma nuit à faire des folies de mon corps et ce matin, il me le rappelait bien à l'ordre.

Je devrais éventuellement me mettre au yoga pour assouplir mes muscles si cette expérience devait se renouveler.

Je me rendais bien compte qu'il était de plus en plus demandeur, y avait-il un lien croissant entre ma capacité à gérer ses attouchements et notre intimité ? Il ne se privait plus, n'écoutait que ses envies?

Ou alors peut-être qu'il m'avait vue regarder un peu trop longtemps Edward et il avait voulu me rappeler à qui j'appartenais.

Entre deux ébats, je m'étais interrogée sur cette soudaine attirance, il fallait coûte que coûte que je la refoule, les conséquences pouvaient être dramatiques, j'en avais bien conscience. Il fallait que j'apprenne à me maîtriser, je devais en être capable. Fantasmer était tout juste permis, toute autre forme de désir était donc impensable. Pour le bien de tous, je devais me cantonner à des élucubrations de mon esprit et rien d'autre. C'était sûrement une question de vie ou de mort d'ailleurs !

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce matin-là en me levant je trouvais une tenue prête pour moi. Je fus surprise du choix, si le pantalon était ajusté, il était agrémenté d'une tunique qui cachait mes fesses et était assez ample.

Une fois habillée, je me traînais à la cuisine où Sue me dévisagea bizarrement.

Je tentais un sourire qui ressembla à une grimace. Je vis alors son inquiétude se peindre sur son visage. J'essayais lamentablement de la rassurer.

-Je crois que je me fais vieille, je manque d'endurance.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en disant:

-On aura tout entendu.

Elle me déposa un verre d'eau et un tube d'aspirine.

Je la remerciai chaleureusement.

Nous parlions peu, enfin, je parlais peu, elle évoquait déjà le bon repas qu'elle voulait nous concocter ce soir alors que j'avais du mal à avaler mon jus d'orange.

Je pris mes affaires et je me retrouvais face à un apollon qui m'attendait dehors devant une Volvo.

Il m'ouvrit la porte passagère et je m'y installai après l'avoir salué. Il me répondit juste avec un signe de tête.

Il semblait distance, était-il mal à l'aise en ma présence sans celle d'Alec ?

Le trajet se fit sans un seul bruit, une seule parole. J'avais l'impression qu'une tension crépitait dans l'habitacle, ce qui était tout simplement non rationnel. Je tentais, non je devais ignorer ce sentiment ou cette sensation. Je me concentrais sur le paysage, je savais que me laisser aller à ces perturbations chimiques, ne m'apporteraient que des ennuis. Il fallait que je me raisonne à nouveau.

Une fois garé, il descendit de la voiture et après l'avoir verrouillé, il se positionna à côté de moi. J'étais troublée, Georges ne m'accompagnait pas, lui.

Je me tus cependant.

Nous avançâmes en silence vers le bâtiment. Je pouvais cerner qu'il scrutait l'environnement.

Il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

-C'est Edward.

-...

-Oui, j'ai aperçu Black et un autre type me semble suspect.

-...

-Tu veux que je m'en occupe?

-...

-Ok.

Il raccrocha et m'attira sans ménagement par le bras. Bizarrement, je n'étais pas contrariée qu'il me touche, mais par la force qu'il mettait dans sa poigne.

Je gémis, il se déplaçait vite et j'avais des douleurs partout.

Il me regarda bizarre voyant que j'étais inconfortable.

Une fois dans le bâtiment, il m'entraîna dans un endroit à l'écart et me lâcha.

-Qu'as-tu ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

-Rien, rétorquais-je.

-Tu avais du mal à marcher et tu as l'air toute crispée.

Je soufflais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre à cela. Et depuis quand on était passé le stade de copain comme cochon pour qu'il me parle ainsi. J'étais un peu perdue par sa familiarité et son ton. Cependant, je pris une profonde respiration et murmurai.

-Je suis juste courbaturée.

Il me scruta, vérifiant dans mes yeux ma sincérité.

Il était sceptique.

-Il te bat? Interrogea-t-il en s'approchant de moi, prêt à chercher toute trace de coup.

Je fis un bond en arrière.

-Mon dieu, non ! M'exclamais-je.

Il pencha la tête, sembla réfléchir.

-Pourquoi as-tu mal alors?

Nous n'avions pas échangé plus de quelques phrases et voici que j'avais le droit à un interrogatoire en règle sur ma santé. C'était hallucinant, je ne savais pas vraiment comment je devais réagir. La franchise était sûrement la meilleure approche.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux avant de souffler fortement.

-Je ne suis pas très endurante, ok.

Il comprit et je pus le voir pâlir en réponse.

J'allais partir quand il me retient.

Il hésita un moment avant d'énoncer, toute impassibilité retrouvée.

-Quand nous serons dans la salle de classe, je veux que tu regardes toutes les personnes et que tu me dises si certaines sont arrivées en court de session ou il y a peu de temps.

-Euh...

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi? S'impatienta-t-il.

-Je serais bien incapable de reconnaître si mon voisin depuis le début d'année est une fille ou un garçon alors voir s'il y a des nouveaux c'est peine perdue.

Il me dévisagea, perplexe.

-Tu te fous de moi?

Je haussais les épaules.

-À quoi me sert de connaître mon voisin de table, je n'ai rien à lui dire, tout comme aux autres, d'ailleurs.

Il me scruta un long moment avant de soupirer.

-Allons-y.

Je partis en direction de ma classe avec un adonis collé au cul.

La journée se déroula sans plus de heurt, je pouvais le voir détailler chaque personne autour de nous, je me demandais même s'il ne constituait pas une fiche sur chacun.

C'est bien la première fois que je remarquais certaines filles de mes cours qui se passaient avec insistance la main dans les cheveux et fixaient bien trop souvent que ne le voudrait la bien séance mon garde du corps.

Je secouais la tête, je n'avais pas de raison de commencer à m'intéresser à ce qui m'entourait, ma seule priorité était mes études pour quand je serais libérée, je pourrais trouver un job et offrir à Charlie un endroit sain où vivre.

De retour, il me suivit à l'intérieur de la maison, quand je me dirigeai vers la chambre pour me métamorphoser en poupée, il me questionna:

-Où vas-tu?

-Dans ma chambre.

-Non, je t'emmène à Alec.

Je le regardais, éberluée.

-Après mettre changer, me ressaisis-je.

Je n'allais pas enfreindre les règles, juste comme ça, parce qu'il l'exigeait, il n'était pas lui.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Non, tu le feras après.

-Non, après je reste dans la bibliothèque travailler mes cours, donc je me change maintenant.

Il soupira vaincu.

-Ok je t'attends, dépêche-toi.

Je partis me dévêtir pour adopter la tenue qu'Alec jugeait idéale pour l'intérieur à savoir très légère composée d'une robe, qui je supposais, il apprécierait.

Je redescendis et je vis les yeux d'Edward, surpris, voyager sur tout mon corps.

Je tentais de ne pas me laisser troubler et je n'en fis pas cas tout en avançant en direction de la bibliothèque.

Quand je pénétrais dans celle-ci plutôt que d'aller au bureau, il me toisa une nouvelle fois, réprobateur, mais il ne dit rien.

Les portes étaient ouvertes, mais mon amant était en conversation téléphonique.

J'attendis dans la première pièce qu'il ait fini et je pouvais constater que mon chauffeur ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre.

L'homme qui me servait de petit ami raccrocha vite et viens m'enlacer et m'embrasser tel un baiser de cinéma. Il enfonça son nez dans mon cou et respira fortement tout en me murmurant :

-Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, j'ai été dur tout le jour dans l'attente de te retrouver.

Il accentua ses dires en m'attirant un peu plus vers son bassin.

Je répondis un minimum à son étreinte, l'idée d'avoir un public me dérangeait où c'était simplement le fait que c'était Edward, tout était un peu confus dans ma tête.

Il me relâcha non sans me faire une bise sur le front en me disant:

-Je dois m'entretenir avec Edward, je te laisse travailler en paix.

J'acquiesçai alors qu'ils franchirent les doubles portes et les refermèrent derrière eux sans un mot de plus.

Je soupirais d'exaspération, j'avais l'impression d'être revenue quelques mois en arrière et je n'avais plus du tout de libre arbitre.

Je ne savais pas ce que les quilleutes pouvaient faire, je n'étais pas craintive pour ma vie. Je savais qu'il ne laisserait jamais rien m'arriver. J'étais à lui et il ne prêtait pas, il était possessif et toucher à ses biens seraient comme une déclaration de guerre, mais j'avais ce sentiment que les choses étaient devenues plus compliquées.

Il revient seul vers moi et se colla aussi sec contre mon corps, créant une friction. Je me tendais un peu, je n'étais pas convaincue de me remettre d'une nuit comme la veille.

Il sentit mon hésitation et me murmura entre deux baisers dans le cou :

-Qu'y a-t-il ma belle ?

Je me mordis les lèvres, j'étais sensée répondre à ses besoins.

-Alors ? S'impatienta-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'être en forme pour, bafouillais-je.

Il se recula me regardant suspicieusement, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir mal partout, précisais-je.

Il comprit enfin ce que je tentais de lui dire bien maladroitement, par contre sa réaction fut tout autre que celle que j'avais espérée.

Il me colla un peu plus à lui plaquant ses mains sur mes fesses.

-Tu sais qu'il y a d'autres façons pour se faire du bien.

Ses gestes sur mon arrière-train se firent plus insistants, palpant de manière suggestive.

Je me tendis encore plus si c'était possible. Mon dieu, n'était-il pas en train d'imaginer ce que je supposais qu'il voulait faire ?

-Chut Isabella, tenta-t-il de m'apaiser. Je ne te ferai pas de mal que du plaisir rien que du plaisir.

J'essayais de me dégager tellement j'étais inconfortable avec l'idée. Il me laissa me déplacer, mais c'était pour mieux me retenir.

Il posa ses deux paumes sur mes joues et fixa ses prunelles dans les miennes, son regard c'était durci. Ce n'était plus le petit ami qu'il pouvait être avec moi, mais l'homme d'affaires qui m'avait fait signer un contrat et qui avait ma vie entre ses mains.

-Isabella, je te veux comme personne ne t'a jamais eue et c'est non négociable.

J'avalai ma salive et tentais du tac au tac :

-Tu es le seul à qui j'ai donné du plaisir avec ma bouche.

Il me fit un sourire avant de se rapprocher de moi.

-Et j'en suis très heureux ma belle, mais je te veux totalement, entièrement, je veux te posséder de toutes les manières que ce soit et être le seul.

Je déglutis.

-Isabella, je te désire puissamment et je te promets de tout faire pour ton confort. Nous pourrions commencer avec les jouets que je t'ai achetés, apprivoiser ton corps doucement, rien ne presse, mais plus que jamais je te veux entière et pour toujours.

Je me troublais à ces dernières paroles, mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'il les ai réalisés lui-même.

Pour toujours.

N'avait-il pas conscience qu'en dépit des apparences, nous étions liés par un contrat à durée déterminée.

Je décidais de ne pas en rajouter en lui faisant remarquer. Ma solution était de gagner du temps.

-J'ai peur, lui dis-je.

-Rien ne presse, nous prendrons tout notre temps, je te le promets. Tu vas aimer.

La soirée était tendue, son désir était flagrant. Je manœuvrai tel que je le pris en bouche, mon vagin criant grâce, heureusement il accepta ma caresse avec une certaine fierté envers mon initiative.

Les journées qui se suivirent, se ressemblèrent, Alec était très demandeur et s'il avait laissé en repos mon intimité cette première nuit, ce ne fut pas le cas des suivantes. Il intégra de nouveaux jouets à nos moments intimes et je me surpris à relativement apprécier ces premières prémices.

Par contre, pour le reste, rien ne changeait. Edward me talonnait comme mon ombre, il était de plus en plus taciturne et froid.

J'avais réussi à faire abstraction de l'attirance, palpitation, que je ressentais quand il était proche de moi, son attitude aidait également beaucoup. J'arrivai à me concentrer sur mes études plus que toute autre chose.

C'était d'autant plus facile, mon garde du corps ne parlait que quand c'était nécessaire, non pas que je m'en plaignais, mais c'était assez déroutant.

Je supposais que sa mauvaise humeur venait du fait qu'il devait me supporter et suivre des cours qui ne lui plaisaient peut-être pas. Sa vie était encore plus plate que la mienne à y regarder. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de liberté, mais je faisais quand même des études qui m'intéressaient et lui devait subir mon enfermement sans aucun salut.

Arriva enfin le jour de ma visite chez mon père.

J'étais vraiment contente, il avait fait de gros progrès. Le médecin souhaitait faire un test en extérieur et le laisser sortir pendant toute une fin de semaine.

Je n'en avais pas encore parlé avec Alec, je voulais être avec Charlie pendant ce temps pour qu'il ne soit pas juste perdu et que cet essai se transforme en réalité par la suite. Mais comment faire accepter cette idée, je me retrouvais pour la première fois depuis ma cohabitation avec le créditeur de mon père dans une impasse.

En route vers le centre, j'avais donné les directions pour qu'Edward m'y conduise, je fus surprise quand il sortit également de la voiture.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'interroger.

-Mais où vas-tu?

-Je t'accompagne, rétorqua-t-il.

-Non, assenais-je.

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

-Mais... tentais-je.

-Ton père est une cible facile et il pourrait s'en prendre à toi et donc à Alec, je viens avec toi.

Je perdais mes mots.

-Que vais-je lui dire?

-Que je suis tout nouveau chauffeur.

-Tu vas rester à l'extérieur de la chambre, demandais-je pleine d'espoir.

-Non.

Je soupirais.

-Pourquoi mon chauffeur aurait-il besoin de m'accompagner?

-Trouve autre chose si tu veux, rétorqua-t-il désinvolte, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Agrrrrr, il m'énervait.

J'arrivais trop vite devant la porte et il n'avait pas changé d'avis.

Je soufflais en frappant.

Mon père répondit rapidement et nous rentrâmes.

-Oh ma chérie, je t'attendais.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue avant de se reculer.

-C'est qui lui?

-Un ami, expliquais-je.

Il le toisa suspicieusement.

-Edward Masen, assena mon garde du corps en tendant la main.

Charlie sembla hésiter et titiller au son de son nom.

Il répondit à la poignée offerte.

-Vous ressemblez étrangement au fils de Carlisle, lâcha-t-il abruptement.

Il y eut un moment de flottement où personne ne disait rien.

Edward avait haussé les épaules pour toutes réponses.

-Qui est Carlisle ? Demandais-je alors, n'ayant jamais entendu ce nom auparavant.

-Carlisle Cullen, un médecin légiste avec qui je travaillais avant, finit-il plus doucement.

Ce rappeler le passé étant autant douloureux pour lui que pour moi, il y avait toujours cet avant et cet après.

-Enfin reprit-il, j'ai le droit de sortir toute une fin de semaine, crois-tu que je pourrai profiter de ma petite fille, j'aimerais que nous partions en viré que tous les deux, qu'en dis-tu?

J'hésitais, je pouvais sentir les regards des deux hommes sur moi en attente.

Merde ! Jamais Alec ne me laisserait autant de liberté !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à toutes,

Désolée, je n'ai pas répondu personnellement aux reviews mais avec mon OS publié en début de semaine, le début de ma mini-fic « mademoiselle poisse » au milieu, j'ai manqué de temps, mais c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire.

Merci pour votre soutien, particulièrement à **doudounord2, indosyl, shona91** (tu risques encore de moins aimer Alec dans les prochains chapitres !), **lili.8825, Lea1985** (après ce chapitre, il y a pas trop de risques !), **Isnoname **(non, je vais continuer dans le pas gai un moment mais ça ne va pas durer toujours !), **erika shoval, Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie** (pour l'instant j'en compte 18, mais tant qu'ils ne sont pas écrit, ça peut grossir un peu.), **sand91, Grazie, SoSweetySoCrazy, kinoum, slakware, sarinette60 **(faudra attendre le chapitre 15 pour ça !), **nodame, dramangas **(je t'avais répondu à ton message mais directement à ff, j'ai cliqué sur répondre au lieu du lien, pfffff, je suis pas loin du burnout ! Encore merci !)**, Butterfly971** (ah ben un aperçu de ce qu'il est capable de faire dès aujourd'hui et ce n'est pas très reluisant !), **Citronade, chanur** (il lui reste encore 5 ans et 3 mois, son calvaire n'est pas fini !), **PatiewSnows** (désolée mais vous ne saurez rien des pensées de notre Ed, pour l'instant !), **Jackye, , vinou** (j'espère qu'après ce chapitre tu arriveras à trancher entre Alec et Edward !), **bb23** (pour les humeurs tu es dans le mille !), **lilly-rose** (désolée, mais vois le positif ce n'est pas Ed le méchant, c'est cool, non ?), **Keshya** (je peux juste te dire qu'à la fin, pour éclaircir les zones d'ombres restantes, je devrais faire un point de vue externe !), **sweet-tear, ulkan13, fan-par-hasard21, lena –lna933-, littlemissbelly, lamue12, Fleur50, luna** (Bella est officiellement la petite-amie d'Alec suite à un accord entre eux, Edward est son nouveau garde du corps), **bellaeva** (ton amie n'est peut-être pas si blonde que ça, je dis ça, je dis rien !), **aelita48** (bienvenue, mais j'ai déjà peur de ta réaction avec la suite, lol !).

**Attention chapitre sombre, si vous n'avez pas l'âge merci de ne pas le lire !**

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>À qui<p>

Chapitre 12 : dois-je mes tourments ?

Aux hommes qui gravitent autour de moi, soit Charlie, Edward et particulièrement Alec!

J'avais réussi à parfaitement évincé la probable sortie de mon père, lui prétextant des soirées importantes prévues de longue date avec Alec et en lui assurant que dès que j'aurais une fin de semaine de libre, je me consacrerais à lui.

Il avait semblé déçu, mais n'avait rien dit.

Si la vie suivait son cours, je n'étais pas confortable avec ce qui convenait de faire pour lui. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir l'emmener en balade rien que tous les deux. Ma condition ne me le permettait pas et je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer dans quelle situation j'étais. Enfin, je n'en avais pas non plus envie. Il s'en serait voulu et en toute sincérité, ma vie était plus vivable maintenant qu'avant.

Je n'avais peut-être plus de liberté pour l'instant, mais j'avais un avenir et surtout un espoir, quels que soient les sacrifices, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Quoi de plus beau que de pouvoir espérer !

C'est donc étonnement stressée que je retournai voir mon père.

Edward me suivait toujours, je ne savais pas ce qu'il en était des quilleutes, il ne laissait personne m'approcher à moins de plusieurs mètres quand nous étions à l'extérieur. Enfin, ce n'était pas lui ou Alec qui me tiendrait informer de l'évolution de la potentielle menace.

Mon père se montra de plus en plus ravi de me voir et impatient que je lui donne des dates que je n'avais pas.

Je pouvais lire son incompréhension et sa frustration.

Je tentais bien maladroitement :

-Tu n'aurais pas des amis qui pourraient te recevoir, cette période est très chargée pour moi, peut-être ce médecin dont tu as parlé l'autre jour.

-C'est avec toi que je voulais passer du temps, rétorqua-t-il, la tristesse suintant dans ses paroles.

-Je vais faire mon possible, mentis-je, encore une fois.

J'écourtais ma visite et je ne pus retenir de laisser couler une larme dans la voiture que j'essuyais rapidement.

Tous ces mois que je me battais, contrôlant mes émotions et mes pleurs, mais voir la déception de Charlie qui avait fait tant d'efforts pour surmonter ses addictions et moi qui ne pouvait pas être là pour lui.

Ça me déchirait le cœur, mais je n'avais pas de solution.

Comme d'habitude, dès que je rentrais j'allais me changer, à chaque fois Edward m'attendait jusqu'à ce que je pénètre dans la bibliothèque. Il s'éclipsait à la vue d'Alec.

J'avais réussi à retrouver un masque impassible, mais ma poitrine demeurait douloureuse, tendue et triste

Je prie congé rapidement pour aller retrouver Sue à la cuisine, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mes cours ou mes lectures et je ne voulais pas paraître vulnérable, même s'il ne faisait pas attention à moi, je ne souhaitais pas être prise par défaut.

Sue comme à son habitude me changea les idées. Elle était toujours très discrète et ne posait jamais de question.

Elle avait envie de tenter une nouvelle recette russe, un truc à étage avec un nom imprononçable, elle fut ravie que je lui apporte mon aide.

Innover en cuisine était assez distrayant, comme il nous manquait bien le quart des aliments, nous cherchions un substitut et débattions plusieurs minutes sur chaque suggestion, pour au final tomber la plupart du temps d'accord.

Nous étions en train de s'interroger sur quel ingrédient pouvait remplacer des pois chiches quand Alec rentra en trombe dans la cuisine.

Une rage folle s'inscrivait sur son visage qui nous fit perdre le sourire à Sue et à moi.

Il respira fortement.

-Tu nous excuses Sue, j'ai à parler avec Isabella.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce.

-Maintenant, hurla-t-il en montrant la porte qu'il avait ouverte pour que je sorte.

Je sautais du tabouret mécaniquement, je lançais un bref regard à la cuisinière avant de passer devant lui.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière nous, il me saisit par le bras brutalement et me tira plus vite pour avancer.

Je pouvais sentir sa colère qu'il avait du mal à contenir, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Qu'avais-je fait ? Rien !

C'était encore plus frustrant.

Une fois qu'il nous fit pénétrer dans la chambre, il claqua la porte derrière lui alors que j'étais plantée au milieu de la pièce.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Commença-t-il à hurler.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face ne saisissant pas de quoi il parlait.

Tout son corps était tendu prêt à exploser.

-Dis quoi ? Soufflais-je perdue, espérant apprendre les raisons de sa colère.

-Que ton père à la permission de sortir une fin de semaine et qu'il veut la passer avec toi ? M'accusa-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais je bafouillais lamentable.

Quelle explication acceptable aurais-je pu lui fournir ?

Si j'avais eu une alternative, je lui en aurais parlé, mais lui comme moi, savions qu'il ne me laisserait pas juste partir pour un week-end.

-Alors ? S'impatienta-t-il.

-Je… je n'avais pas de solution satisfaisante pour remédier à cela… tentais-je.

Il me regarda suspicieusement et fit un pas en avant vers moi.

-Mais qui te demande de réfléchir ou trouver des solutions. N'as-tu pas encore compris la place qui était la tienne ? Je décide ce qui est le mieux pour toi.

-Je … j'allais protester, mais pour dire quoi, que j'avais tendance à me leurrer et croire que j'étais toujours maîtresse de ma vie.

Je finis donc par baisser la tête.

-Et tu sais le pire dans tout cela, c'est que Edward a cru que tu étais une taupe.

Il fit les derniers pas vers moi et releva mon visage d'une main pour ancrer ses prunelles dans les miennes.

-Isabella, je n'ai aucune utilité que ton père se pose des questions sur ta vie. Tu vas l'inviter à venir ici pour la fin de semaine.

J'écarquillais les yeux, une peur me parcourra, mais s'il découvrait tout.

-S'il reconnaît tes hommes, tentais-je.

Il eut un rictus mauvais.

-Pas de risque.

Je fronçais les sourcils et ne pus m'empêcher de questionner.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les gars que tu as connus, qui étaient en charge de récupérer le fric prêté, se sont fait buter le mois dernier.

-Mais, répliquais-je ahurie, il pourrait connaître d'autres personnes, essayais-je une nouvelle fois.

-Pas de risque parce qu'à la base ce n'est pas à moi qu'il a emprunté de l'argent, mais à James, que j'ai remboursé pour qu'il soit mon débiteur.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demandais-je à nouveau perdue par ces confessions.

-Un ancien flic, ça pouvait servir qu'il me soit redevable. À cette époque, je ne pensais pas qu'il m'aurait donné sa fille.

Un sourire mauvais était affiché sur son visage, j'avais définitivement l'homme mafieux devant moi, bien loin de celui qu'il pouvait être dans l'intimité.

Je déglutis et je ne sais pas ce qu'il lut dans mes yeux, peut-être de la peur ou je ne sais quoi, car sa colère refit surface.

-Je ne veux plus jamais que tu penses à ma place, tu dois tout me dire, est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Oui, soufflais-je, ne pouvant pas hocher la tête vue qu'il me tenait toujours le menton.

-Maintenant pour que tu saisisses bien qui ici commande et à qui tu appartiens, je vais te faire mienne. Déshabille-toi.

Il me relâcha et je fis un pas en arrière, sa rage était telle que j'avais cette impression que je n'allais pas en sortir indemne et que j'allais non pas ressentir du plaisir, mais bien que j'étais sa chose, sa possession.

Quand il comprit mon geste de recul, sa colère s'emplit et il vient de lui-même m'arracher mes vêtements.

Une fois fini, il m'embrassa brutalement et en se reculant de mes lèvres, il récita :

-Tu es à moi.

Il s'éloigna de moi, me laissant crispée et tendue, je crois que c'était la première fois que j'avais vraiment peur de lui, de ce qu'il pourrait me faire.

Car oui, maintenant j'avais quelques choses à perdre, mon espoir qu'il avait soufflé en moi, il pouvait me le retirer à tout moment.

Il revient vers moi un objet à la main, mais je ne pus pas identifier ce que c'était vu qu'il me tira par le bras.

Il fit un tour dans la pièce avant de se diriger vers la porte attenante à ce qui était censé être mon boudoir, mais où je ne mettais rarement les pieds étant donné qu'il me voulait à la bibliothèque.

Il alla directement vers la table et me pencha en avant dessus. Mes seins se plaquèrent sur la surface froide et je me tendis immédiatement.

Il s'approcha de moi et lécha mon cou.

-Détends toi ma belle, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, juste te posséder et que tu n'oublies jamais à qui tu appartiens. Tu es à moi Isabella, corps et âme, souviens toi en.

Il continua ses caresses appuyées balayant mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses. Le mot juste était plutôt qu'il me triturait avec insistance.

Je n'arrivais pas du tout à me décontracter.

-Détends toi ma jolie, m'intima-t-il une nouvelle fois.

J'avais les dents serrées, mes bras pliés le long du corps tentaient de me maintenir pour ne pas être aplati sur la surface dure.

Je sentis alors un liquide froid contre mes fesses et les doigts d'Alec me fouillèrent dans ma plus profonde intimité.

-Je crois que j'ai été assez patient avec toi, Isabella, j'aurais voulu être plus doux, mais je pense qu'après aujourd'hui quand je t'aurai prise comme il est humainement possible de posséder quelqu'un tu arrêteras de te battre contre moi et tu te donneras à moi complètement.

Je pouvais sentir tout mon corps se crisper encore plus, j'avais l'impression d'avoir des coulées de sueurs froides.

Un de ses doigts me pénétra si ce n'était pas douloureux du fait du lubrifiant, c'était avilissant, c'était contre ma volonté profonde.

Il claqua de son autre main sur une de mes fesses.

-Je t'ai demandé de te détendre Isabella, c'est pour toi qu'il faut que tu le fasses, pour ma part plus tu seras serré plus tu me donneras du plaisir et je n'hésiterai pas à en prendre alors relaxe toi.

Il continua son exploration, m'élargissant.

J'avais juste envie de hurler. Je craignais d'empirer les événements si je protestais, j'avais peur que sa rage soit redoublée.

-S'il te plaît, non, suppliais-je, malgré tout mais sans résultat.

Je ne sais pas s'il avait choisi d'ignorer ma supplique ou trop absorbé par ce qu'il faisait ne l'avait pas entendu.

Il me fouillait d'une main alors qu'une autre était appuyée contre mon dos pour maintenir mon corps immobile, c'est à ce moment-là que je réalisais qu'en plus, je gigotais, j'essayais de me soustraire à lui.

Il claqua une nouvelle fois sur mes fesses.

-Arrête ça et respire un grand coup.

Ma respiration était hachée, j'avais l'impression de manquer d'air, mais ce ne fut rien quand quelques secondes après que la présence de ses doigts en moi fut partie, j'eus le sensation qu'on me déchirait de l'intérieur.

Je hurlais face à la douleur.

C'était douloureux et la progression ne cessait pas, cherchant à s'immiscer au plus profond de mes entrailles.

J'avais mal et je voulais me déconnecter de mon corps, de ce tiraillement.

Je sentis alors ses bourses taper sur mon clitoris.

Sa chaleur se rapprocha de mon dos.

Il était penché sur moi.

Il effectua des baisers sur mes omoplates.

-Tu es à moi Isabella.

Il continua ses caresses plus doucement, toujours enfiché en moi, m'écartelant de manière obscène.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux dégageant mon visage.

Je fermais les yeux fortement.

-Détends-toi mon cœur, susurra-t-il toute colère envolée.

Il poursuivit ses attouchements alternés de mots qui pouvaient être considérés comme tendres, mais qui me donnaient juste envie de vomir à cet instant.

Il commença de légers va-et-vient.

Je pouvais entendre sa respiration se faire hacher alors qu'il prenait son pied.

-Tu es si serrée comme ça mon amour. Tu es à moi et je suis le seul à pouvoir te posséder.

Jamais je n'avais ressenti une aussi grande révolte en moi.

Ses mouvements se faisaient plus amples. Il soufflait de contentement.

Il s'éclatait.

Alors que ses coups se firent plus désordonnés et insistants, je compris que sa jouissance était proche et la fin de mon calvaire également.

Il poussa un grognement de plaisir quand il s'affala une nouvelle fois sur moi.

C'est alors que j'entendis presque imperceptiblement dans mes cheveux ces mots qui n'avaient pas de sens : « je t'aime ».

_._

_._

_._

_Bon, ne me tuez pas pour vous avoir pondu un chapitre aussi sombre, ça ira bien mieux autour du 15__ème__…_

_Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions en cliquant sur la bulle._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello_

_Bonne fin de dimanche, comme d'habitude voici la suite de A qui, j'espère que vous apprécierez particulièrement les 4 derniers mots de ce chapitre, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !_

Merci à Grazie, Fleur50, Bella Swan Cullen, sarinette60, Butterfly971, PatiewSnows (les derniers chapitres effectivement étaient plutôt courts mais ce n'est plus vraiment le cas des prochains), Isnoname, doudounord2 (ça me touche, merci !), bb23, Lea1985, dramangas (effectivement encore deux chapitres plus centrés sur Alec, après…), shona91, lilly-rose, erika shoval (merci ma douce !), ulkan13, indosyl, Keshya (il travaille pour Alec pas pour elle !), slakware, Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie, Nymphea51, Grazie, aelita48, SoSweetySoCrazy, sand91 (l'amie blonde, lol ! L'évolution du côté d'Ed au chapitre 15 !), bellaeva (il semble que tes excuses ont été appréciées, lol !), nodame (l'ère d'Edward commencera au chapitre 15), Jackye, lena –lna933, fan-par-hasard21 (pas sûr que ton envie de meurtre va disparaitre avec ce chapitre !), lili.8825, littlemissbelly, yayalia (et pour cela il faudra attendre le chapitre 15 pour une évolution !), lamis cullen, caropat07, Maaxie.

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>À qui<p>

Chapitre 13 : Sue a tapé dans l'œil ?

À Charlie !

Après le murmure de ses mots qui me semblaient bien vides de sens. Même si je ne les aurais pas compris en temps normal, ne représentant pas grand-chose, j'étais convaincue qu'à cet instant, ça ne pouvait être autre chose qu'une plaisanterie.

Une fois qu'il se retira délicatement de moi, il me releva et me serra dans ses bras, embrassant mon crâne.

Je n'avais pas la force de le repousser, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait.

Il m'attira doucement avec lui en direction de la salle de bain.

Je pouvais sentir son foutre sortir de mes entrailles. Ça me dégoûtait.

Il alluma l'eau de la douche.

Il finit de se déshabiller et il me poussa délicatement sous le jet.

Il me lava avec dévotion et quand il atteignit mon intimité, il s'attela à réveiller mon corps, stimulant mon clitoris.

S'il arriva par ses caresses à me faire mouiller, je refusais de lui donner ce qu'il voulait, je m'opposai à ce que mes terminaisons nerveuses aient raison de moi et m'engloutissent, pour rien au monde, je ne souhaitais ressentir l'orgasme.

Il me fallait juste revivre ce que j'avais vécu les minutes auparavant pour refroidir les ardeurs de mon anatomie.

Alec soupira comprenant ma résistance.

Il me chuchota dans mon cou après avoir mordillé sous mon oreille :

-Laisse toi allez ma belle, s'il te plaît pour moi, laisse-moi te voir partir dans la jouissance, j'en ai besoin.

Et il continua ses paroles et ses caresses simultanément.

Mais j'étais déterminée, j'avais remarqué que sa colère s'était envolée, alors c'est sûr de moi que je retenais, je ne m'abandonnerai pas.

Il souffla exaspéré par mon attitude. Il finit par éteindre l'eau et me sécha.

Je ne prononçais pas un mot, je n'avais rien à dire.

Je pouvais ressentir sa frustration grandir.

Mais qu'y avait-il à ajouter ? Il avait envie, il s'était servi comme il en avait le droit, peu importe que je n'étais pas consentante. Fin de l'histoire.

Il me sortit des vêtements confortables et non les jupes réglementaires et les déposa sur le lit.

Il se rhabilla à son tour et je pouvais constater qu'il oscillait entre l'hésitation et son mécontentement.

Il quitta tout compte fait la chambre en me disant :

-Je te vois au dîner.

Et il partit.

Je regardais autour de moi, me sentant fatiguée. La seule envie que j'aurais voulu, c'était d'aller dans la pièce d'à côté et mis coucher pour oublier.

Je retournais malgré tout dans le boudoir qui aurait dû être mon sanctuaire, mais qui était juste témoin de mon esclavage. Je recherchais dans un tiroir où était entreposé mes documents, diplômes, acte de naissance… Je trouvai enfin ce que je cherchais glissé entre deux feuilles.

Je pris la carte postale dans mes mains et contemplai la plage qui y figurait.

J'essayais les larmes qui coulaient tout en regardant le rêve de ma mère.

Elle aurait voulu aller dans ce coin de paradis où malheureusement régnait la pauvreté pour les locaux. Elle fabulait de créer une crème glacée à base de lait bien sûr pour en apporter dans l'alimentation des enfants de la région avec les fruits exotiques.

C'était totalement utopique et irréalisable pour de nombreuses raisons, mais c'était à son image, insensé, surprenant et hallucinant.

J'aurais juste aimé concrétiser son rêve ou au moins m'en rapprocher. Je n'avais pas de fantasmes comme elle pouvait en entretenir, je vivais donc à travers les siens et plus que jamais le rêver me tourmentait et m'apaisait.

Malheureusement, l'heure du repas approchait, je rangeais précieusement ce paysage essuyant les dernières traces de peine sur mes joues et je me résignais à descendre.

J'évitais le regard de Sue me cachant derrière mes cheveux, pourquoi avais-je le sentiment que ce que je venais de subir était étalé sur mon visage, c'était ridicule.

Elle ne dit rien et m'informa des changements qu'elle avait apportés à la recette me demandant mon avis sur les choix qu'elle avait faits.

Je réussis à faire face et l'heure de le retrouver arriva trop vite.

Nous commençâmes à dîner en silence et avant que nous ne finissions, il m'interpella :

-Tu iras chercher ton père vendredi soir. Il s'installera dans la chambre d'ami que Sue va lui préparer. Nous nous absenterons le samedi pour le souper d'où la nécessité qu'il vienne ici plutôt que vous partiez et dimanche après-midi si tu souhaites te promener seul avec lui dans le parc, tu pourras, avant de le raccompagner.

Je hochais la tête.

J'étais mitigée par rapport à son programme, si j'en croyais ce qu'il m'avait dit, il n'y avait aucun risque pour que Charlie soupçonne quoi que ce soit, mais je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir qu'il se rende dans cette bâtisse, qu'il pénètre dans ce monde qu'aujourd'hui je trouvais rempli de noirceur.

Une fois que j'eus fini de débarrasser, il m'informa qu'il ne montait pas tout de suite qu'il avait une affaire à régler, mais que je pouvais aller me coucher.

Je courus me cacher sous les draps, me pelotonnant au maximum, après avoir réussi à me procurer un somnifère.

Je ne l'entendis pas vraiment à son retour, je perçus juste qu'on me collait à un corps avec des mots susurrés à l'oreille, mais j'étais déjà trop partie pour prendre conscience de ce qu'il disait.

Lorsque je retrouvais Edward le lendemain devant sa voiture, il semblait encore plus rigide que d'habitude.

J'avais bien du mal à définir ce qu'il avait entre la frustration, la colère, l'énervement, allez savoir.

En tout cas, je le considérais comme un traître à cet instant. J'étais irritée contre lui et c'était si simple de lui accorder une bonne partie de la responsabilité de ce qui m'était arrivé la veille.

Je ne le saluai point et entrai dans la voiture.

Il conduisit jusqu'à l'université, j'allais ouvrir la porte dès le moteur coupé, mais il me retient par le poignet.

-Attends.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face, il avait un air torturé.

Je patientais.

Il me regarda fouillant en moi.

Il serra les dents et me cracha alors au visage.

-Ça te plaît d'être sa pute ?

Je fus estomaquée par son attaque, mais me ressaisit vite.

Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Il n'y avait plus de doute sur le fait qu'Alec lui ai expliqué notre arrangement, me disculpant de tout soupçon, mais en quoi se permettait-il de me juger.

Il ne connaissait rien de moi et de mes choix.

Il n'avait pas le droit de poser des propos si arbitraires.

Pas lui.

Blessée, je décidais de ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds et de ne pas m'apitoyer face à lui. Je répondis le plus calmement possible, une horreur, une abjection étant donné ma journée de la veille, mais qui j'espérais lui ferait fermer son clapet d'ignorant :

-Si tu parles du fait qu'il me donne du plaisir à chaque fois qu'il me prend, alors oui je suis sa pute.

Je vis ses mâchoires se crisper face à ma désinvolture et mes mots.

Je pouvais contempler un millier de choses traverser ses yeux et sûrement des questions, mais il choisit de se taire et sortit de la voiture.

J'en fis de même.

À partir de ce jour-là, si j'avais éternellement été seule, je me sentais dans une tempête constante entre le chaud et le froid.

Edward ne m'adressait plus la parole que ce soit pour dire bonjour ou n'importe quelle politesse d'usage. Il se tenait toujours à bonne distance de moi et avait oublié toute règle de savoir-vivre. Il ne retenait plus, par exemple, la porte quand il en franchissait une, me faisant surprendre quand celle-ci revenait trop vite vers moi avant que je n'ai le temps de tendre mon bras.

Alec c'était toute autre chose, il était le chaud, se collant à moi, se donnant du mal à réveiller mon anatomie dans des étreintes douces et intenses.

J'avais de plus en plus de difficulté à réfréner mon plaisir, tellement il y mettait du sien pour que j'aboutisse au mien.

J'étais fatiguée de me battre avec lui et avec mon corps.

Je me sentais vide.

Le vendredi arriva vite et c'est un peu anxieuse que j'allais chercher Charlie. Bien sûr Edward m'accompagna, je pouvais percevoir le regard interrogatif de mon père, quand il pénétra dans la demeure, il fut impressionné.

Sue était là pour nous accueillir justifiant pour Alec son absence par son travail.

Je fus très reconnaissante à cette femme qui réussissait à donner de la chaleur à cette maison et un sentiment de normalité.

La soirée se déroula bien, mon bourreau avait appelé pour s'excuser d'être absent.

Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était voulu ou non, mais je me délectais de ce temps d'accalmie entre un substitut de mère protectrice et un Charlie sous le charme.

Nous demeurâmes tard à veiller, discutant tous les trois, profitant.

J'étais heureuse, car Sue n'avait pas sorti de vin et les choses passaient tellement pour naturelles.

Nous fûmes interrompus par l'arrivée d'Alec.

Il salua mon père et s'excusa de ne pas rester plus longtemps prétextant qu'il avait eu une longue journée et qu'il espérait parler plus longuement demain.

Vu le regard qu'il me jeta, il était clair qu'il ordonnait que je n'avais pas intérêt à tarder de le rejoindre.

Je cherchais déjà mes mots pour le suivre à regret quand Sue bâilla exagérément en proclamant qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

Charlie m'étreignit fortement avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, je pouvais y lire plein de choses qu'il était incapable de me dire clairement.

Je le supposais soulagé de me savoir en sécurité, je pouvais y voir des excuses pour les années infernales qu'il m'avait fait subir… tellement de choses.

Je lui rendis son étreinte maladroitement et je m'enfuis rapidement.

J'avais la gorge nouée, j'avais envie de pleurer, tout n'était que façade et mensonge.

À peine avais-je fermé la porte de la chambre qu'Alec me plaqua sur le lit et me fit l'amour doucement. Encore une fois, je retenais mon plaisir et je pouvais mesurer sa frustration grandissante.

La matinée du lendemain se déroula dans une normalité surréelle ici. Les hommes de main étaient très peu visibles, nous passions beaucoup de temps dans la cuisine, à table, dans la bibliothèque, dans une ambiance bon enfant.

Après le déjeuner, Alec se leva.

-J'ai envie d'aller voir une course de chevaux, ça vous dit Charlie de m'accompagner à l'hippodrome ?

Je me raidis instantanément.

Était-ce une blague? Ne connaissait-il pas les mauvais penchants de mon paternel ?

Non, il le savait très bien, il en jouait, mettant une épée Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête.

Charlie était lui aussi légèrement crispé.

-Pourquoi pas, souffla-t-il. Ça me fera du bien de changer radicalement d'air. Ma petite Bella me couve trop.

-Je vous accompagne, dis-je en me levant.

Mon père soupira face à mon attitude alors que mon compagnon esquissa un sourire trop satisfait à mon goût.

-Mais bien sûr ma chérie, mais je te suggère de te changer, il y a souvent du vent là-bas, mets quelques choses de plus confortables.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, mais je n'étais pas rassurée.

Je devais cependant m'exécuter.

Je marchais derrière la chaise de mon paternel toujours assis et j'embrassai son crâne en disant :

-Je ne serai pas longue.

J'avançais et je pouvais voir les prunelles pénétrantes d'Alec me fixer. Merde, devrais-je lui faire également un baiser comme j'avais fait à mon père ?

Sûrement que c'est ce qu'il attendait de moi.

Sûrement que c'est ce qu'aurait fait une petite amie.

Sûrement que c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire, vu la dureté de son regard quand je passai vers lui sans m'arrêter.

Je m'habillais rapidement avec un jean, j'attachais mes cheveux, je finis par enfiler une paire de ballerines avant de prendre une veste et de descendre en vitesse.

J'aurais bien aimé que Sue nous accompagne, elle aurait diverti mon père de l'envie de jouer et parier.

Malheureusement, seuls les deux hommes m'attendaient dans le hall.

Charlie monta à l'avant à côté d'Alec et nous partîmes en silence.

Mon conjoint jouait à la perfection son rôle, interrogeant Charlie sur ses connaissances en courses de chevaux.

Une fois arrivée, j'attrapai le bras de mon père, hors de question que je ne le lâche d'une semelle, mais ce dernier protesta :

-Ma petite chérie, tu ne peux pas rester coller à ton vieux père quand tu as un fiancé aussi respectable.

Je grimaçais, alors qu'il me détachait de lui et me poussait vers Alec qui me saisit par la taille et me tient contre lui.

Je tentais un sourire reconnaissant à mon père pour jouer le jeu.

Nous nous installâmes à une tribune qui avait une belle vue sur le terrain de course.

Mon conjoint glissa quelque chose dans ma main et me chuchota à l'oreille.

-Donne ça à ton père qu'il puisse venir parier avec moi.

Je secouais la tête, était-il fou ?

-Isabella, ton père doit apprendre à se mesurer, ce n'est pas en le privant de tout que tu vas l'aider, mais en l'aidant à connaître la bonne mesure.

Il se recula et interpella mon père.

Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais il me disait aussi, combien il serait facile pour lui de le faire replonger. Il me montrait assurément tout le contrôle qu'il pouvait avoir non pas sur moi, mais également sur ce qui m'était cher.

Je serai les dents.

-Charlie vous m'accompagnez pour lancer quelques paris ?

Je vis très clairement cette pointe d'excitation dans ses yeux remplacés bien vite par le doute avant de se poser sur mon visage et de me regarder comme s'il me demandait la permission.

Ça me déchira le cœur, alors qu'il me fixait, je fis passer ce que m'avait donné Alec dans sa main discrètement, comme pour lui accorder ma bénédiction.

-Allez-y, dis-je, je peux survivre quelques minutes sans vous.

Ils partirent, Alec tapant dans le dos à mon père, évoquant déjà les meilleurs jockeys et chevaux.

Je soupirai, je les regardais jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus à vue.

Il allait me rendre dingue à jouer avec mes nerfs.

Il ne voulait pas seulement mon corps, il exigeait tout régir chez moi et se servir de mon père était le moyen le plus efficace pour cela et il le savait.

Il était parti depuis plusieurs minutes quand un homme très grand, baraqué s'approcha de moi.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, auriez-vous l'heure s'il vous plaît ?

Est-ce qu'il se moquait de moi ? Il y avait des panneaux avec l'heure dans plusieurs endroits qui donnaient le compte à rebours avant le départ.

Je clignais des yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand Edward arriva de nulle part.

-Tu dégages, lui assena-t-il.

Je gars leva les mains au ciel :

-J'ai rien fait de mal, du calme.

Et il partit tranquillement.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de portée de voix, Edward se mit à scruter la foule.

Il se retourna légèrement vers moi et me demanda d'un ton froid et précipité.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, soufflais-je.

Je ne saisissais pas ce qu'il s'était passé quand je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait parlé, j'allais lui faire remarquer, j'avais à peine ouvert la bouche qu'il me coupa.

-Les revoilà.

Et il partit.

Je compris quand quelques secondes après, j'entendis la voix de Charlie s'extasiant sur les probabilités de tel ou tel coureur.

Je secouais la tête essayant de me vider l'esprit pour ne pas qu'ils aient de soupçons, mais c'était peine perdue, je pouvais déjà sentir Alec me dévisager.

Il s'excusa une minute et nous laissa tous les deux.

Dès qu'on fut seul, mon paternel continua son monologue sur ses choix. Il semblait tellement insouciant à cet instant, je souris faiblement tout en le regardant.

Il du comprendre, car il se stoppa net.

-Arrête de te moquer de ton vieux père, fillette.

Il passa un bras autour de mon cou et me rapprocha de lui pour poser ses lèvres sur mon front.

Il murmura un « merci » avant de me relâcher.

Alec revient, sans rien préciser, seulement quelques minutes avant le début des courses.

Sur les différents paris que mon père avait faits, il en remporta que deux remboursant à peine la somme investit au départ, mais il semblait quand même ravi.

Il voulut me rendre l'argent, mais je lui souris en lui disant :

-Tu les as gagnés.

Il étira ses lèvres à son tour, j'allais commencer à lui refaire confiance et tous les deux nous savions que son chemin serait difficile, mais qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

À notre retour, Sue nous attendait avec un succulent repas, notre sortie ayant été annulée pour soi-disant que je profite pleinement de mon père. Il était clair qu'Alec voulait apporter tout le crédit possible sur lui aux yeux de mon paternel.

Ses mensonges me pesaient, mais ils étaient nécessaires pour préserver Charlie.

Mon conjoint parti avant le dessert prétextant qu'il devait se rendre dans l'un de ses clubs.

Je me couchais avant qu'il ne revienne, notre excursion avait épuisé mon père qui n'avait plus l'habitude.

Quand je me réveillais, une note m'attendait au matin.

_« Je ne pourrais pas me joindre à vous aujourd'hui, profites bien de ton père. »_

Je grimaçais, non pas de son absence, mais de sa dernière injonction, comme un mauvais pressentiment.

La journée se déroula cependant dans une ambiance des plus chaleureuses. Sue passait beaucoup de temps avec nous, mais s'éclipsa en début d'après-midi pour nous laisser un peu seuls.

Nous marchâmes en silence dans le parc.

C'est lui qui y mit fin.

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu habites dans un tel endroit. Comment as-tu réussi à t'attacher à un homme ? S'interrogea-t-il plus pour lui que pour moi à cet instant.

Je soufflais.

-J'essaie de vivre la vie au jour présent, j'évite de penser trop à l'avenir, lui avouais-je à mi-mot.

-Ok, me répondit-il comprenant ce que je voulais dire. Prends soin de toi.

Très vite, il fut l'heure de repartir et Charlie tenu à revoir Sue pour la remercier de son accueil. Devant les éloges de mon père, cette dernière rougit et admit qu'elle était impatiente qu'il revienne.

C'est un paternel tout guilleret que je raccompagnais ce soir-là. Il n'arrêta pas de planifier sa prochaine sortie à mon plus grand désarroi. Non pas de le voir, mais c'était juste qu'au quotidien je savais où était ma place, mais là, avec lui j'avais toujours des doutes sur l'attitude que je devais adopter.

Je rentrai un peu triste, Alec m'attendait à table.

Sue était déjà partie se reposer dans ses appartements.

Je me remis en mode petite amie modèle.

Alors que j'avais fini de débarrasser, je l'interrogeais sur ce qu'il voulait comme dessert.

Sa réponse fut immédiate « toi ».

Il fit valser le restant de la nappe et m'allongea sur la surface froide.

Je n'avais envie que d'une chose, c'est de protester, mais il n'en avait que faire.

Il me surplomba de tout son corps, se saisissant de ma bouche avec impatience, forçant le barrage de mes dents pour engouffrer sa langue.

Il m'embrassa sauvagement avant de partir à la découverte de mon corps.

Il ne fit pas cas de ce qu'il pouvait le déranger avec les vêtements, déchirant pour arriver plus vite à son but.

Il me goûta permettant ainsi la lubrification de mon vagin.

Une fois qu'il fut satisfait de son travail, il se releva, sortit sa queue qui jaillit bien raide.

Il m'attira par les hanches plus près de la table avant de me pénétrer d'un coup de rein jusqu'à la garde.

Je retiens un cri face aux sensations, c'était intense et brutal.

Je serrai les mâchoires pour rejeter au loin les soubresauts de mon corps.

Il haleta à son tour au fond de moi et me murmura.

-J'ai eu envie de toi toute cette fin de semaine, mon amour.

Et là il commença son pilonnage en règle.

En plus de ses coups de butoirs, il s'aidait de ses mains accrochées à ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Nos peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre. C'était juste violent.

Il vient assez vite se déchargeant en moi en de longs râles avant de s'écraser sur moi, sa tête dans mon cou.

Les jours suivants furent semblables, il ne cherchait plus à ce que j'atteigne mon paroxysme, il recherchait le sien dans des relations et des positions brutes, il me pilonnait à chaque fois de toutes ses forces.

Il ne me faisait pourtant jamais mal, s'arrangeant toujours pour me faire mouiller un minimum ou me préparer un tant soit peu, mais je rejetais le moindre signe de plaisir.

Quand je rentrais des cours à la fin de la semaine, il m'attendait à son bureau, il avait sa frustration et sa colère visiblement au maximum qu'il le caractérisait depuis que je me refusais à aboutir au septième ciel.

Il était assis et dès qu'il me vit entrer il se leva et me fit signe d'approcher.

Dès que je fus à son niveau, il défit sa boucle de ceinture et m'ordonna.

-À genoux, puisque tu ne te soucies pas de ton plaisir alors tu vas m'en donner beaucoup avec ta bouche.

Je déglutis, alors que je m'abaissais pour être au niveau de sa queue. Il caressait déjà ma tête.

Je posais timidement mes mains sur sa hampe pour commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient.

Il serra ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

-Ouvres, ordonna-t-il une nouvelle fois, je ne risque pas d'être doux et tu m'en voix désolé, ajouta-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait plus en colère qu'autre chose.

Dès que j'écartais les dents, il fit rentrer sa queue dans ma cavité avec impatience et la poussa au fond de ma gorge.

Je me retiens avec mes paumes et le repoussais, il allait trop profondément, j'allais m'étouffer avec son engin.

Il plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête et me préviens.

-Détends-toi ma belle si tu ne veux pas que ça soit trop douloureux.

Et là sans que je n'arrive à le rejeter il commença littéralement à baiser ma bouche.

Je sentais son gland passer ma glotte, je devais retenir mon réflexe de régurgitation pour ne pas vomir tellement il poussait fort.

Je tentais bien de me dégager de son emprise, mais il était plus fort que moi.

J'avais du mal à respirer, son extrémité s'enfonçait sans relâche, obstruant mes voies respiratoires.

Il fit une pause, plaçant son gland juste sur ma langue à l'entrée de ma bouche et il m'ordonna :

-Tète.

J'entrepris des succions, tout en récupérant mon souffle.

-Oui c'est bien, m'encouragea-t-il avant de poursuivre ses coups de hanche.

Il m'accompagnait habituellement par des mouvements du bassin quand je lui prodiguais cette caresse, mais c'était toujours doux et sans précipitation, mais là trop vite il reprit de l'ampleur et pénétra ma cavité avec force. Il ne s'arrêta pas comme la première fois pour me donner du répit, il me tenait solidement alors qu'il me baisait.

Je sentais mes yeux me piquer du manque d'air alors que mon nez commençait à couler face à ce traitement.

Il ne relâcha pas la pression, la seule chose que j'étais capable de faire c'était de me concentrer pour ne pas m'étouffer quand enfin il se répandit en long jet au fond de ma gorge.

C'était bien pire, son foutre bouchait tout espace pour respirer.

Je déglutis péniblement pour pouvoir reprendre mon souffle alors que mon bourreau chuchotait après son orgasme.

-Oui c'est ça ma belle, avale tout ce que je te donne.

C'était peine perdue, certaines traces débordèrent de ma bouche, mais je n'en avais que faire.

Je ressentis de l'injustice, je savais que mon visage était ravagé.

Il ne me jeta pas un regard.

Je pouvais sentir la colère encore émaner de lui, pourtant j'avais réussi à subir son assaut sans m'effondrer, non ?

Il m'informa d'être apprêté pour le dîner, il avait à me parler.

Je savais que ça n'augurait rien de bon, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait être.

J'attendis fébrilement l'heure me cachant dans mon boudoir, jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Je m'habillais de manière assez chic, relevant mes cheveux même si ça me donnait un air plus sévère, c'est ce que je ressentais. De la colère, je crois.

Lorsqu'il vient s'asseoir à la table, je pus voir qu'il avait notre contrat à côté de lui.

Il ne dit rien pendant toute l'entrée, me faisant stresser sur la proposition qu'il pourrait bien me faire. Je ne comprenais plus.

C'était-il enfin lassé de moi et allait me proposer une solution de rechange pour rembourser ma dette ?

Maintenant que Charlie était presque guéri, j'en serai soulagée, non ?

Il m'ordonna à plusieurs reprises de manger, j'étais distraite. Il me força à ingurgiter plus de viande et de légumes. Je pouvais voir qu'il refusait d'en dire trop.

Une fois que j'eus débarrassé la table, il m'intima de m'asseoir.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi Isabella et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que tu ne respectais pas ta part du marché.

Je fronçais les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il, j'ai obéi à la lettre à toutes ses foutues règles.

Il du comprendre mon mécontentement et mon agitation. Il soupira.

-Tu refuses d'avoir du plaisir, me reprocha-t-il.

Je bouillais intérieurement, je ne pus retenir.

-Rien ne mentionne que je dois avoir des orgasmes, si tu y tiens je ferai semblant, lâchais-je.

Ce fut à son tour de se crisper, il était en colère.

-Tu dois assouvir mes besoins et ça fait plusieurs jours que je te demande de jouir et que tu t'y opposes, je considère donc que tu faillis à mes sollicitations.

Je serrai mes poings. Il voulait toute la maîtrise et je trouvais cela tellement injuste, il n'avait pas le droit de m'enlever ça.

Il prit des respirations lentes comme pour se calmer.

-Tu ne me laisses plus beaucoup de choix, tu ne suis pas notre accord.

Il fit une pause et je savais que le pire allait arriver.

-J'hésite donc à sortir Charlie dès demain de sa cure.

Énonça-t-il doucement, même si je faisais confiance un peu plus à mon père, le larguer seul dans la rue sans rien, était un suicide à tous les coups, je déglutis péniblement.

-Ou alors, reprit-il, t'offrir à mes hommes, ils seront ravis de disposer de ton corps à leur guise.

Une fugace image d'Edward traversa mon esprit avant de réaliser l'horreur de ses propos. Il allait trop loin !

C'en était trop !

Je me levai d'un bond et sans que je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, je lui crachais :

-Va te faire foutre.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello

**Edit**: je reposte visiblement ff à beuger, ça faisait longtemps!

C'est sans trop y croire que j'arrive à maintenir mon délai, nous sommes dimanche soir (au Canada et il est très tard pour moi !) voici le nouveau chapitre d'A qui. Malheureusement le suivant n'est pas fini, il est à peine commencé à vrai dire. Je ne ferai pas mon quart d'heure Calimero mais en ce moment je manque cruellement de temps. Je ferai mon possible pour vous poster le prochain chapitre avant les fêtes !

Merci à toutes pour vos soutiens, c'est vraiment un vrai régal de lire vos commentaires, c'est le cœur de la motivation.

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

><p>À qui<p>

Chapitre 14 : appartient la palme du chantage ?

À lui !

_-Va te faire foutre._

Je bondis hors de la salle, il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui, j'avais juste envie de lui arracher les yeux.

Il me rattrapa bien vite et me bloqua alors que j'étais dans le hall.

Il me colla contre un mur, une de ses paumes se plaqua contre mon cou pour me maintenir en place alors que son corps reposait intégralement sur le mien et que son autre main se posait sur ma cuisse. Il finit par susurrer :

-Pas sans toi ma belle.

Je serrai un peu plus les dents, son arrogance, me sortait par la tête.

J'allais rétorquer quand nous fumes interrompu par des toussotements.

D'un même mouvement, nous détournâmes nos visages, enfin autant que je le pouvais, pour découvrir Jane et Edward à l'entrée.

Il semblait tous les deux surpris et je m'interrogeais sur comment cette scène pouvait être interprétée de l'extérieur. Pourrais-je leur demander de l'aide. Edward pourrait-il me sortir de là malgré l'animosité qu'il avait visiblement pour moi ?

-Désolée de vous déranger, souffla sa soeur d'une voix mielleuse. Je voulais juste saluer mon frère avant de repartir.

-Que fais-tu là ? Répliqua Alec agacé, tout en dégageant sa main de mon cou pour la déposer sur ma taille.

-Nous revenons de ville avec Edward où nous sommes allés prendre un verre, je pensais te faire un petit coucou avant de partir, mais je t'en prie ne te gêne pas pour nous, fout cette pétasse dehors, j'attendrai.

J'écarquillais les yeux sous la véhémence de ses mots. Je savais que nous ne nous apprécions pas particulièrement, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait autant d'antipathie pour moi.

Visiblement mon garde du corps eut la même réaction par l'affairement dans ses pupilles, mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Alec qui soupira avant de se reprendre.

-Dégage Jane, assena-t-il, son ton était déterminé et ne laissait pas la place à la moindre réplique.

Cependant, elle n'en fit pas cas et ajouta :

-Ne sois pas comme ça frérot, je…

-Stop, l'interrompit-il, impatient et frustré.

Il se retourna vers Edward et le supplia.

-Fais la sortir, s'il te plaît.

J'étais encore plus surprise par cet échange. Mon garde du corps sembla hésiter un instant avant d'acquiescer, il prit le bras de Jane en lui proposant.

-Je t'accompagne à ta voiture.

Elle lança un regard furibond à Alec avant de se détourner vers l'adonis.

-Vu que mon cher frère n'a pas de temps pour moi, peut-être pourrions-nous prolonger notre soirée, susurra-t-elle suggestive en faisant des arabesques sur son torse.

Je déglutis, en quoi étais-je concernée par cet échange et pourquoi j'avais encore plus envie d'étriper cette truie.

-Viens, lui dit-il tout en l'éloignant de nous, son visage impassible.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de notre champ de vision, mon bourreau me saisit par le bras sans ménagement et me dirigea vers la chambre.

Sa poigne n'était pas douce, ni tendre, peut-être déterminée. Je ne savais pas à quoi je pouvais m'attendre de sa part, sûrement tout.

Je n'arrivais pas à faire baisser ma colère, il était allé trop loin.

À peine avions-nous pénétré dans la pièce, qu'il commença à me déshabiller, je me dégageai de lui, mais il me rattrapa bien vite en serrant mon bras.

-Je te conseille de t'adoucir tout de suite mon chaton, susurra-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Je crispai mes mâchoires, il savait que je n'acceptais aucune des alternatives qu'il suggérait. Qu'avait-il en tête, où voulait-il en venir ?

Il finit par réussir à me dévêtir et il me poussa sur le lit.

Il m'enjamba au niveau de mon abdomen, me limitant grandement dans mes mouvements.

Je le vis chercher quelques choses dans sa table de nuit, il ressortit des foulards.

-J'ai d'autres moyens pour t'amener à l'orgasme, ma belle, ne me sous-estime jamais. Je ne perds jamais !

Il prit ma main et attacha l'étoffe à mon poignet quand il le releva vers la tête de lit, je compris enfin son intention.

Je me tortillais sous lui voulant me soustraire, je retenais de toutes mes forces mon bras vers mon corps.

-Non, suppliais-je, s'il te plaît, arrête.

Il n'en fit pas cas et força mon membre en extension et noua l'autre côté du foulard à un barreau.

Je tentais toujours de me dégager, mais il ignorait toutes mes tentatives, j'étais faible face à lui et j'avais envie de hurler.

Je protestais, mais il était comme absent, trop concentré sur sa tâche pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Il fit le même manège avec mon autre main, l'attacha peut-être encore plus fortement que l'autre.

Je me retrouvais attaché de part et d'autre du lit, grognant de mécontentement.

Il mit son visage à côté du mien.

-Arrête de bouger ma belle, tu ne fais que renforcer les liens et te blesser inutilement. Tu vas être une bonne fille et te laisser faire. Je te promets un bel orgasme alors respire et détend toi. Pour décupler tes sensations, je vais te bander les yeux.

Ni une ni deux, j'étais plongée dans l'obscurité, toujours en le suppliant de me détacher, mais c'était comme si je parlais à un sourd où que ma voix ne lui parvenait pas.

Une fois son ouvrage fini, il s'approcha de nouveau de moi, ses lèvres contre mon oreille.

-Ah au fait Isabella, j'ai oublié de te prévenir, je te libérerais uniquement quand tu auras joui.

Son poids s'enleva de mon corps. Je respirai un peu mieux, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir prévu. Je n'aimais pas ça.

Sa voix me fit sursauter, il semblait loin de moi.

-Je vais te donner quelques minutes pour dissoudre ta colère et réfléchir à ce qui est le plus opportun pour toi et pour quand je reviendrai.

Et la porte se referma.

J'aurais hurlé de rage, j'avais une quantité de mots abjects qui me dévoraient les lèvres. Je tapais avec mes pieds sur le matelas de fureur, mais c'était sans succès, j'avais beau me tortiller sur le lit, tirer sur les liens, aucune de mes actions n'avait l'effet escompté. J'étais à sa merci. Enfin encore plus que d'habitude !

.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me laissa là, mais c'est la fatigue due à la nervosité qui m'emporta dans le pays des rêves qui fut plus plaisant que la réalité où Edward n'attirait pas Jane par le bras pour quitter cette demeure, mais moi !

Je fus réveillée par une douce caresse, légère et vaporeuse. Définitivement pas une main, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui enflammait ma peau.

Je m'agitais, aucune réponse ne se fit. Je pouvais juste sentir l'effleurement sur mon épiderme, c'était velouteux, délicat et aérien comme une plume. Je réalisais enfin que c'était le plumeau qui parcourait mon corps.

L'absence de bruit et d'ordre me surprenait, j'étais noyée dans le noir, frustrée, mais plus aussi en colère.

Seule la caresse légère me maintenait en alerte. Elle voyageait sur mon anatomie, s'attardant vers des terminaisons nerveuses insoupçonnées comme le creux de mon genou.

J'étais encore plus perdue, pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Il aimait tellement être en contrôle qu'il était douteux qu'il ne m'ait pas indiqué comment je devais réagir face à ce traitement.

Les vagues sur mes courbes ne faiblissaient pas, me plongeant ainsi dans une confusion où je réprimai mon cerveau de cogiter pour garder un semblant de lucidité.

Il fallait que je l'admette, ce châtiment ne pouvait me laisser indifférente, c'était confortable, soyeux, patient, troublant et surtout incroyable.

Mon esprit pouvait à loisir divaguer et c'est presque sans surprise que des yeux émeraude apparurent derrière mes paupières closes en réponse à la montée de plaisir que toutes les fibres de mon être ressentaient.

Se pouvait-il qu'il ne parle pas pour ne pas démasquer son identité ? Pouvait-il profiter de mon immobilité forcée pour jouir de mon corps. Si c'était outrageant dans un sens, la pensée que cet homme me fasse subir cette lancinante torture m'envoya des frissons beaucoup trop importants. Je devais me ressaisir, mais j'échouai.

Je soupirai me concentrant sur ces iris verts mangés par des pupilles noires d'encre dilatées de désir pour moi.

Mon corps montait en température alors que ma respiration devenait laborieuse, je me sentais au bord du gouffre, mais rien pour m'y précipiter non plus, c'était éternellement doux et apaisant.

Je me tortillais à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci pour rechercher un soulagement plus rapide, j'avais besoin qu'on me touche, qu'on apporte mon salut pour me libérer de cette tension grandissante, j'espérais juste exploser de plaisir, après autant de temps à l'avoir réprimé.

Ces caresses incessantes me maintenaient à un haut niveau d'excitation sans délivrance possible. J'avais beau gémir, l'attention ne se faisait pas plus cibler.

Presque à contrecœur, je finis par supplier :

-s'il te plaît.

Plus de fierté, plus de combats, je voulais seulement assouvir les exigences de mon corps et qu'on en finisse avec toute cette mascarade.

Je percevais des mouvements alors que le plumeau agissait toujours sur moi.

Je sentis alors des paumes caresser mes jambes et relever mes genoux pour poser à plat mes pieds sur le lit, offrant ainsi un peu plus mon intimité.

C'est alors que je poussais un cri de surprise, la directement sur mon clitoris, comme une décharge, il subissait un assaut de vibrations. Je n'arrivais pas à identifier ce qui le faisait vibrer, mais c'était assez intense.

L'appareil agissait toujours sur mon bouton, le plumeau parcourait mon épiderme, je ressentais le plaisir monter rapidement, mon souffle se fit plus court, j'étais aux bords du précipice quand une douce chaleur se répandit sur mon mamelon, délicieusement aspiré.

Mon corps se crispa de toute part, libérant un puissant orgasme me faisant crier devant l'avalanche de sensations.

J'avais du mal à revenir dans la réalité tant les manœuvres sur mon anatomie continuaient et me maintenaient dans une certaine euphorie.

Quand les vagues se dissipèrent, je me rendis rapidement compte que mon partenaire n'était pas resté inactif pendant ma jouissance.

Je pouvais sentir que mon bassin était surélevé, mais surtout si je n'avais pas assimilé avant l'information, mon anus vibrait.

Ce n'était pas douloureux et je sus immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait étant donné qu'Alec en avait déjà fait usage une fois.

J'avais un plug anal vibrant enfoncé dans le cul.

Je me tortillais. Je ne voulais pas.

Des lèvres vinrent s'écraser sur les miennes alors que le vibrateur sur mon clitoris fut remplacé par un sexe dur et impatient.

Il quémanda l'accès de ma bouche tout en s'insinuant doucement dans mon intimité. Mes jambes par automatisme remontèrent plus haut sur les hanches. Quand il fut enfiché en moi, je pus sentir son soupir ou ronronnement dans mon cou.

Il fit quelques va-et-vient doux et accentuant ses caresses sur mes courbes, tout mon corps réagit positivement à cette union et je décidais d'abandonner. Je n'avais pas envie de rester attachée à ce lit et je devais bien l'avouer, j'étais un peu plus résignée.

Et qui sait, dans mes rêves les plus fous, l'homme au-dessus de moi me faisant du bien avait les yeux verts.

Enfin si ce n'était pas le cas je devais faire un deuil de ma vie, de mon espoir.

Je lui appartenais à lui, à mon bourreau !

Il me le répétait assez souvent.

Je devais juste faire ce qui était juste pour que Charlie lui ait une vraie chance de sortie de sa désintoxication. Ça serait mon petit bonheur, ma plus belle réussite : redonner vie à mon père.

Et si pour cela, je devais m'abandonner corps et âme à un homme alors je n'avais plus qu'à me faire très vite à cette idée.

Il me faisait sienne tranquillement, sans précipitation, le plug vibrait toujours dans mes fesses de manière assez bizarre, ce n'était pas douloureux, mais j'aurais préféré sans et j'avais bien du mal à ce que mon esprit en face abstraction.

Ses gestes se firent plus intenses et je compris qu'il se rapprochait lui-même de son précipice. J'hésitais à me concentrer sur les poussées pour atteindre l'orgasme comme l'autre le souhaitait, mais je n'étais pas sûre d'être capable d'oublier le reste.

Alors que je ressentis les premiers tremblements de son corps, signe avant-coureur de son paroxysme, à ma surprise, il sortit rapidement de moi. Son souffle haletant dans mon cou.

Il m'embrassa doucement remontant ma mâchoire pour me ravir la bouche.

Je sentis alors sa main se glisser sous moi et retirer avec lenteur la fiche en moi.

J'en aurais soupiré de soulagement.

Une fois fait, ses doigts se reportèrent sur mon genou pour le relever un peu plus et c'est alors que je compris.

Son gland poussait sur ma petite rondelle.

Je me crispais par automatisme, mais sa prise se raffermit et je fus surprise de constater que le passage se laissait envahir avec relativement de facilité.

Il continua doucement son avancée en moi pour s'arrêter complètement enfiché en moi.

Sa respiration était lourde.

Je demeurais immobile. Je ne voulais pas accentuer le mal même si j'étais plus qu'étonnée de n'avoir ressenti aucune douleur vive jusque-là, plus de l'inconfort.

Il ne bougeait pas.

Je sentis ses paumes se déplacer sur mon corps, puis sur un de mes bras jusqu'à mon poignet qu'il détacha. Il en fit de même avec l'autre me libérant de mes liens.

Je laissais retomber mes membres sur le lit sans trop savoir où les mettre pour le coup.

Il posa ensuite ses doigts sur mon visage et retira le foulard qui masquait ma vue pour plonger ses prunelles bleues dans les miennes.

Il y avait tellement de choses à cet instant.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, me scrutant.

J'aurais voulu fermer les yeux pour rêver encore à une autre couleur d'iris, mais je devais faire face à ma vie, me résigner une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il s'approcha et déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, tout en faisant un léger mouvement de bassin.

Il recula un peu son torse pour me contempler et murmura.

-C'est de cette manière que j'aurais dû te faire découvrir les plaisirs anaux la première fois. Je suis désolé.

Il appuya ses derniers mots avec une caresse sur ma joue.

Bizarrement, j'avais juste envie de le croire.

Il ne m'avait jamais menti enfin sauf les rares fois où il m'avait prise brutalement, contre disant toutes les fois où il me jurait ne jamais me faire de mal.

Il reprit un peu son sérieux et parla solennellement.

-Si tu n'aimes pas cette pratique après aujourd'hui, je te promets de ne plus jamais te l'imposer.

Il redéposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser doux. C'est comme s'il voulait me faire partager toute sa dévotion.

Où étaient ses menaces ? Envolées ? Il avait obtenu de moi, il y a peu, ce qu'il réclamait alors je supposais que l'accord redevenait comme avant, enfin en plus puissant, je devais lui appartenir corps et âme.

Il se recula une nouvelle fois et son regard me fit frissonner tellement il était intense, c'est comme s'il voulait me communiquer un fait important.

J'étais à lui ? Je le comprenais un peu plus de jour en jour.

Je tentais de remuer mal à l'aise par cet instant où j'avais l'impression de louper un épisode, il se passait quelques choses, mais quoi ?

Il caressa à nouveau ma joue tout en raffermissant sa prise pour que je cesse de bouger de son autre main.

-Isabella, murmura-t-il enfin.

J'étais prise au piège, j'avais envie de regarder ailleurs, de fuir cette atmosphère pesante.

Il approcha ses lèvres une nouvelle fois et tout en demeurant ses pupilles accrochées aux miennes, il souffla :

-Je t'aime.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, je vis les siens se fermer avant de déposer un baiser sur ma stupeur.

Il quémanda l'accès à ma bouche et m'embrassa désespérément. Je pouvais le sentir se contracter, chercher à avoir plus accès à mon corps, se serrer un peu plus contre moi, comme pour fondre en moi.

J'avais toujours les yeux ouverts, confuse, j'étais comme absente de ce qui m'entourait tellement ça me paraissait irréel.

Ses lèvres glissèrent sur ma joue jusqu'à son mon oreille qu'il suçota. Sûrement voulait-il me marquer.

J'étais encore pétrifiée.

Quand il relâcha la peau de mon cou, il se releva, son regard avait un peu changé comme s'il était de nouveau en contrôle.

-Ferme les yeux, m'intima-t-il à voix basse.

J'obéis.

Je pouvais le sentir se redresser et se mettre à l'équerre de mon corps toujours encastré en moi.

J'entendis le son d'un petit moteur et alors qu'une de ses mains parcourait mon épiderme, un objet fut inséré dans mon vagin. Je pouvais ressentir une multitude de vibrations qui vinrent directement rencontrer mon point G.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir face à la sensation.

Alors qu'un bras passait sous mes fesses pour se caler au bas de mon dos pour me maintenir, ses doigts vinrent cajoler mon bouton.

Tout doucement alors je le sentis se retirer de mes entrailles pour y rentrer avec tout autant de lenteur.

J'étais stimulée de partout, je ne savais pas où me concentrer, j'étais perdue, mais mon corps lui visiblement appréciait les tourments vu les gémissements qui sortaient de ma bouche.

Il bougeait peu en moi, laissant la place au vibrateur de faire son œuvre à l'intérieur de moi et m'emmener dans un bien-être réconfortant.

Mes membres se mirent à trembler, je pouvais sentir sa queue se mouvoir plus rapidement. Mon plaisir explosa contractant mes muscles et l'emprisonnant. Je l'entendis jurer alors que son torse se tendit à son tour et que dans un râle, je sentis un jet chaud et abondant envahir mes entrailles.

Il s'écrasa sur moi, me serrant fortement contre lui alors que sa peau ruisselait.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et y resta un long moment.

Il se redressa un peu et passa mes bras autour de sa nuque pour que je m'y accroche, il fit de même avec mes jambes.

Il se leva, enroula ses mains sous mes fesses pour me maintenir.

Il fit quelques pas et je fus gênée de sentir son foutre sortir de moi, ça devait glisser sur lui.

Il me resserra contre lui avant de me déposer dans la douche où il fit couler l'eau sans plus attendre.

Comme la première fois, il me lava avec dévotion et me sécha avant de me porter une nouvelle fois dans le lit, où il me coucha dans ses bras.

Je me réveillais seule le matin, un peu perdue.

Pas de vêtement prêt, pas de consigne, je ne savais plus vraiment ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Je décidais de faire comme si rien n'avait changé. Je supposais que ses menaces de la veille avaient juste pour objectif de me faire céder ce qui avait pour le coup fonctionné à merveille.

Mais je me refusais d'y réfléchir comme une manipulation, je devais me résigner totalement et plus vite j'arriverai à me conformer sur tous les plans à cette vie, plus vite j'arrêterai de me battre avec ma conscience.

Une fois que mon déjeuner fut pris, j'allais dehors et je pus voir Edward qui attendait à côté de la Volvo.

Je crus déceler un petit soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ses lèvres quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi.

Je secouais la tête, je divaguais.

Dès que j'approchai à ma surprise, il me fit un petit sourire crispé avant d'ouvrir la portière passagère pour moi.

J'étais plus que perplexe par ce changement d'attitude, que lui arrivait-il ?

Était-ce à cause de ce qu'il avait été témoin hier, qui le faisait changer subitement ?

Il referma la porte et fit le tour avant de démarrer.

Il me demanda alors presque timidement :

-Bien dormi ?

J'ouvris la bouche, n'étant pas sûre de comment réagir.

Je me repris et réussis à murmurer.

-Oui, merci.

Même s'il me parla peu cette journée, il se comporta comme un gentleman, allant jusqu'à me proposer de porter mon sac.

Je pouvais ressentir ses prunelles me scruter souvent, comme cherchant à découvrir mes secrets.

Très vite, je me sentis mal à l'aise, je savais gérer l'indifférence, mais là, je n'étais pas certaine de comment je devais agir.

J'étais emmêlée par les pensées qui m'avaient assaillies hier pendant les caresses qu'Alec m'avait prodiguées avec le plumeau, ça avait été le plus bel orgasme de ma vie alors que j'imaginais que c'était des yeux verts qui me procuraient ce bien-être et pas les yeux de mon amant.

À notre retour, il m'ouvrit la portière pour que je sorte de la voiture et alors qu'il était tout proche de moi, il souffla :

-Tu as plus d'options que tu ne le penses.

Il referma le véhicule tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée comme s'il n'avait rien dit, avais-je rêvé ?


	15. Chapter 15

Bonne et heureuse année à tous !

Désolée pour l'attente, 3 gamins à la maison plus un grand, ça laisse peu de temps pour l'écriture, sans compter que si je dois accoucher ce mois-ci, je n'ai pas fini mon boulot, j'ai un rapport à rendre pour février et c'est vraiment plate ! Enfin voici le chapitre 15 avec un peu plus d'Edward et Bella ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Pour ceux qui m'ont suivi sur Mademoiselle poisse, les votes sont ouverts pour votre mini-fic préférée à cette adresse : www(.)unpeudelecture(.)com/article-i-would-never-forget-this-night-les-votes-95876764(.)html

Merci à **dramangas, sarinette60, sand91, nodame, Jackye** (Alec peut être très menaçant mais il a horreur de partager, il utilise juste ses faiblesses contre elle pour arriver à ses fins, pour les options, il faudra attendre encore un peu pour en savoir plus !), **odrey010** (plus de place à Edward dès ce chapitre !), **erika shoval, Isnoname** (pour Bella tout est une question de coûts et bénéfices, savoir son père avec un avenir et de la sécurité vaut largement le fait de se donner à un homme), **lamue12, doudounord2, SoSweetySoCrazy, Nymphea51 **(merci), **chrys63** (merci beaucoup pour tous tes commentaires ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ), **Grazie, lubella, Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie** (il suffit d'une unique autre), **indosyl, Mimia26, aelita48, PatiewSnows, Lea1985, Rosabella01 **(non Alec ne prête pas, il utilise juste les angoisses de Bella contre elle pour mieux garder le contrôle), **shona91** (on inverse la tendance dès maintenant, un peu plus d'Edward, un peu moins d'Alec), **Keshya, Fleur50** (non désolée Ed n'est pas rentré dans la chambre, Alec n'est pas partageur !), **yayalia, Catherine, bb23, lena –lna933** (tu persistes et je signes !), **ulkan13, bellaeva, lagourmande45, littlemissbelly, izzie, fan-par-hasard21, lili.8825, chanur** (merci !).

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>À qui<p>

Chapitre 15 : dois-je mes terreurs nocturnes ?

Aux Quilleutes

Les jours suivants ressemblèrent aux autres. Alec multipliait les marques d'affection, il m'avait même offert un collier qui devait coûter ridiculement cher. Il était plus tendre que jamais. Si j'arrivais assez bien à gérer cette tendresse, c'est celle d'Edward qui me déstabilisait le plus.

Il était toujours serviable et attentionné à mes besoins. Il me proposait constamment son aide que ce soit pour porter mes affaires ou s'inquiéter d'éventuelles envies que je pourrais avoir. J'étais troublée, je rêvais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je m'interrogeais sur les sensations que je pourrais ressentir dans son étreinte, de manière réelle, car dans mon imaginaire c'était très fréquent que je me retrouvais blottie contre son torse, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons avec le sentiment d'être au paradis.

Malheureusement, il n'avait refait aucune allusion et la vie avait reprit son cours, toujours sur le même schéma.

Enfin, si en apparence tout était revenu normal, c'était un leurre. En effet, je me dupais. Je me sentais fausse.

Je devais faire face aux besoins de mon compagnon et c'était compliqué.

D'un côté sa tendresse, ses embrassades passionnées, ses mains quémandeuses, ses yeux envieux et luxurieux. De l'autre côté, ma difficulté à digérer encore les derniers événements, ses mots d'amour en contradiction avec ses actes et ses menaces. Je me sentais non pas en danger, mais en équilibre sur une corde raide où je devais apprendre à garder ma place. Je devais être présente et me donner corps et âme, mais comment oublier qu'il pouvait juste rendre ma vie sans espoir, sans but, s'il s'en prenait à mon père. Il avait trop de pouvoir sur moi et mon entourage, mais quel choix avais-je ? Aucun ! Malgré le sous-entendu d'Edward, je n'y croyais plus, je pensais avoir rêvé à ses mots, à présent.

Enfin, pour survivre, j'avais trouvé un moyen de faire illusion auprès de mon compagnon. C'était infaillible et marchait à chaque fois, il pouvait présumer de mon total abandon envers lui.

Cependant, il m'était forcé d'admettre que j'étais plus tordue que je ne le supposais, quand Alec avait envie de moi, j'avais la solution pour refouler toute la frustration et l'irritation qu'il m'avait faire ressentir. Le procédé était simple, je n'avais qu'à fermer les yeux et imaginer Edward à la place.

Le pire c'est que ça fonctionnait à merveille, s'il ne réclamait pas trop tôt que j'ouvre mes paupières. Souvent il l'ordonnait avant qu'il plonge dans l'orgasme et ancrait ses prunelles dans les miennes comme pour garder le maximum de contrôle. Il fallait juste espérer que je sois déjà dans les limbes du mien pour continuer à faire illusion. S'il quémandait trop rapidement mon attention, je devais me forcer de simuler et demeurer frustrée un peu plus.

C'est avec cette mascarade que je subsistais, je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas sain, mais nécessaire pour mon équilibre à l'heure actuelle.

Mon père était revenu passé une fin de semaine et tout s'était déroulé à la perfection, j'étais tellement partagée entre l'espoir pour lui et la peur qu'il se refasse détruire par ma faute, si je ne contentais pas Alec. Je me trouvais alors d'autant plus confuse, en constante ambivalence, entre mon attirance pour Edward et la réalité de ma vie pour le bien-être de Charlie.

Pour l'instant je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de sa santé, il progressait à grands pas et tant qu'il avait espérance de venir régulièrement les week-ends, il demeurait très peu demandeur et du coup facile à gérer, ce qui était en soi un vrai soulagement.

Mon garde du corps était gentil avec moi de par ses attentions, mais j'avais le sentiment de stagner. En réalité, je ne savais pas comment aborder vraiment une conversation avec lui, j'aurais voulu mieux le connaître, mais je ne saisissais pas où était la limite et ce qui pourrait être rapporté à Alec.

Je me contentais de profiter de sa présence et de ses sourires.

Les Quilleutes, j'en avais l'impression, n'étaient plus une grande menace, du coup, il semblait s'ennuyer ferme pendant mes cours et ça me désolait un peu.

Un soir quand j'étais dans la bibliothèque, je parcourais les étagères de livres et je tombais sur quelques classiques que j'avais apprécié, c'est alors qu'une idée me vient.

Le lendemain, je mis un de mes exemplaires personnels d'Othello dans mon sac.

Arrivée en classe alors que je sortais mes affaires, je fis glisser l'ouvrage vers Edward.

Je le vis lire le titre et me dévisager surprit.

Je tentais un sourire et je détournais mon attention sur le professeur qui commença le cours.

Je le scrutai du coin de l'œil, il l'ouvrit et débuta sa lecture. Je retenais mes lèvres de s'étirer de satisfaction. C'est plein d'espoir que j'assistais aux informations délivrées par l'enseignant, sans pour autant que ça pénètre mon cerveau tellement les perspectives de parler du livre avec lui me rendaient euphorique.

Il voulut me le redonner à la fin des cours, mais je le repoussai en soufflant :

- Garde-le, tu me le remettras quand tu auras fini.

-Sans faute, me répondit-il alors qu'il glissait dans une de ses poches mon exemplaire défraîchi.

Ça me rendait bêtement heureuse qu'il détienne une chose m'appartenant, c'était stupide.

Le lendemain dès que j'eus refermé la porte de sa Volvo, il me tendit le livre et me remercia.

Je contemplais mon ouvrage perplexe et je fronçai les sourcils.

Je demandais sans y croire.

-Tu l'as déjà lu ?

-Oui, me répondit-il simplement.

-Oh.

Il me regarda et précisa.

-Je l'ai fini dans la nuit, trop impatient de connaître la chute.

Je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer dans un sourire vainqueur et orgueilleux.

-Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas encore quoi songer d'Othello, entre sa vanité, son amour pour sa femme, son égoïsme, je n'ai pas assez de recul et toi ?

Et voilà comment, j'avais réussi à trouver un sujet de conversation avec Edward, il était plein d'esprit et ne se précipitait pas dans des conclusions hâtives tout en argumentant ses impressions. C'était rafraîchissant et sans prix tellement discuter littérature avec lui me paraissait ce qu'il convenait de faire.

J'étais presque triste de ne pas avoir apporté un autre livre à Edward pour qu'il puisse s'occuper pendant les cours, je me notais mentalement d'en avoir toujours un d'avance dans mon sac, même si je me doutais qu'il ne les lirait pas tous aussi vite, ses nuits allaient cruellement manquer de sommeil à ce rythme.

Je passai la journée à me faire une liste mentale des ouvrages sur lesquels j'aimerais discuter avec lui. Bien sûr, il y avait Jane Austen, mais j'avais peur que ses histoires soient plus pour « filles » et qu'il les bouquine juste par politesse, enfin je tenterai quand même « Orgueil et préjugé », mais pas dans l'immédiat. Je réfléchis auquel j'allais lui proposer le lendemain. Peut-être « les hauts de hurle vent » serait un bon choix, j'adorerais connaître son ressenti sur la noirceur de Heathcliff.

Je ne vis pas vraiment la journée se dérouler tellement j'étais prise dans mes indécisions littéraires.

Cependant, perdue encore dans mes suggestions et suppositions, dès que nous franchîmes un pas en dehors de l'université, je sentis un changement s'opérer.

Edward devient raide à côté de moi et s'appropria mon bras pour me tenir proche de lui et me faire avancer plus vite.

Je le dévisageais sans oser l'interroger. Il scrutait autour de nous et m'ouvrit rapidement la porte de la Volvo et m'y engouffra; il referma immédiatement la portière et courut pour s'installer à son tour.

Il démarra en trombe, me laissant bouche bée.

J'attachais machinalement ma ceinture, je pouvais déjà sentir mes muscles se crisper sous la vitesse.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation une fois que je fus sécurisée. Il regarda dans ses rétroviseurs et je pus voir ses mâchoires se serrer.

Il accéléra un peu plus, alors qu'il allait tourner dans une rue, une voiture vient s'y interposer. Il dut donner un coup de volant pour ne pas percuter le véhicule ce qui l'empêcha de prendre le chemin qu'il désirait. Il se mit à jurer pendant qu'il reprenait le contrôle de l'automobile et augmentait encore son allure. Je me retournais et je pus remarquer une Mercédès noire nous suivre, reconnaissable avec son emblème pointant sur le capot.

Je repérai une seconde à notre hauteur, limitant notre trajectoire de dévier sur la droite, nous obligeant à continuer tout droit sauf si nous jouions aux auto-tamponneuses.

Edward avait ses deux mains crispées sur le volant, faisant blanchir ses jointures, c'est alors que mes yeux dérivèrent sur le tableau de bord et que mon souffle se raréfia dans ma gorge voyant le compteur de vitesse et l'aiguille qui frôlait les 70 miles/heure et qui ne cessait de s'élever.

Je déglutis et me retrouvai dans un brouillard, je revoyais les derniers instants où j'avais senti cette angoisse due à la précipitation.

Je percevais à peine mon chauffeur qui sortit son téléphone et visiblement brancha le bluetooth vu que très vite j'entendis la voix d'Alec résonner dans l'habitacle.

-Allo.

-C'est Edward, nous sommes suivis, ils tentent de me faire prendre un chemin précis.

-Putain ces enculés. Tu es où ?

- Sur le grand boulevard, je vais arriver sur l'autoroute.

- Évite l'autoroute !

Rire sans joie d'Edward.

-Comme si j'avais le choix, souffla-t-il.

-Trouve un moyen putain. S'impatienta Alec

C'est alors que le véhicule fit une embardée sur la gauche, coupant les deux voix et faisant piller des voitures d'en face.

Je hurlais de peur.

Nous étions à peine retrouvés sur une route plus petite que l'automobile reprit de la vitesse.

J'étais scotchée sur le tableau de bord, mon cœur tapant fort face à cette allure beaucoup trop élevée me ramenant à des années en arrière et ce jour douloureux.

-Putain Edward, que fais-tu ? Comment va Isabella ? Résonna la voix de mon bourreau dans les haut-parleurs.

-Oh merde, l'entendis-je répondre alors qu'une main passa devant mes yeux toujours fixés sur le compteur. Bella, tu te sens bien ?

-Edward, cria l'interlocuteur qui s'impatientait.

-Euh, je ne sais pas Alec, elle semble très blanche et fixe le tableau de bord, elle ne réagit.

-Putain, tu roules à combien ? Je t'avais dit de conduire doucement.

Mon voisin grogna.

-Je fais ce que je peux.

Cependant, je pus voir l'aiguille descendre lentement, mais restant à une vitesse trop haute.

-Tu es encore suivi ?

-Je pense les avoir semés pour l'instant, mais si je ralentis trop, je ne vais pas tarder à les ravoir aux culs, cracha mon garde du corps.

-Ok, tu es où ? Peux-tu continuer à pied.

-J'arrive bientôt dans le quartier chinois.

-Parfait, continue à pied, j'enclenche la balise GPS, je vous envoie une équipe pour vous extraire.

-Ok

La communication se coupa et je pouvais voir l'aiguille diminuer encore.

J'avais l'impression de revenir à la vie en même temps que la voiture reprenait une vitesse normale.

-Bella, entendis-je doucement, je vais m'arrêter et je veux que tu sortes immédiatement du véhicule et que tu coures droit devant toi.

J'avais du mal à réagir, je réussis difficilement à tourner mon visage vers lui.

Il me regardait avec plein d'inquiétudes.

-Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Ses mots s'imprimèrent en moi : voiture arrêtée, il faut courir.

Je hochais de la tête et il me sourit en retour.

-Ok, tiens-toi prête.

Dès que nous arrivâmes dans une rue plus achalandée, il fit piller la Volvo et se stationna sur le bas-côté alors qu'il réclama.

-Maintenant, cours.

Je me détachais alors sans réfléchir et ouvris la porte, j'avais l'impression que mes jambes étaient toutes tremblotantes, mais une force m'obligea à coordonner mes mouvements pour avancer je n'avais pas fait quelques pas que je sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et m'aider à aller plus vite.

Nous courûmes ce qui me sembla une éternité, si je n'avais pas le soutien tout autour de moi et la voix réconfortante et encourageante d'Edward, je crois que je me serais déjà effondrée.

Nous arrivions dans une ruelle, il me poussa dans une encoche dans le mur. Il me fit face alors que son corps était très proche du mien, je pouvais sentir son souffle balayer mes cheveux. Il avait toujours ses bras passés de chaque côté de mes cotes, j'avais juste envie de poser ma tête sur son torse.

Il souffla d'une voix douce.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

J'acquiesçai.

Sa proximité m'intoxiquait, je me retenais d'enfouir mon nez pour respirer à plein poumon son odeur. Malgré l'incongruité de la situation, j'étais étonnamment bien, je ne voulais plus bouger. Jamais je n'aurais cru éprouver autant de sécurité dans l'étreinte d'Edward, j'avais l'impression que tout s'éclipsait, les bruits de la rue me parvenaient à peine, seul son souffle captait mon attention.

Après plusieurs minutes, je sentis la surface derrière moi se dérober et c'est alors que je réalisais que j'étais en appui contre une porte et que celle-ci venait de céder aux manipulations d'Edward.

J'étais touchée qu'il m'ait gardée dans ses bras pendant qu'il crochetait la serrure ou bien alors il utilisait son corps pour protéger le mien. N'était-ce pas ce qui était attendu de lui.

Un pincement me serra le cœur quand je compris qu'il ne faisait juste que son travail.

Il me poussa doucement à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il semblait désaffecté, il y avait de vieilles machines, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à identifier leur utilité, peut-être des ateliers de tissage.

Je sortis de mes pensées par un tressaillement quand Edward tira une arme. La main qu'il avait toujours autour de ma taille m'entraîna dans son dos alors qu'il parcourait des yeux la place.

Il se retourna et me fit un signe avec son index sur ses lèvres pour m'indiquer de garder le silence. Je restais sûrement une seconde de trop fixée sur sa bouche, il me murmura en s'approchant de mon oreille.

-Ne t'éloigne pas.

Je hochais la tête comme hypnotisée.

Il marchait prudemment dans l'entrepôt à l'affût du moindre bruit, il me tenait la main tout en me maintenant en retrait par rapport à son corps.

Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre vite, était-ce dû à ma course de tout à l'heure, à la proximité d'Edward ou alors la présence d'un danger vu son attitude défensive.

Nous avions parcouru une bonne partie du hangar quand nous entendîmes des sons derrière nous.

Edward se retourna me planquant avec sa paume dans son dos, tendant son arme.

Nous perçûmes.

-Par ici, la porte a été crochetée.

-Eh merde, jura-t-il.

Sans plus de réflexion, il m'entraîna sur la gauche derrière des caisses, il en déplaça quelques-unes, pour nous faire un abri.

Les bruits de pas qui courent se rapprochèrent.

Il se tourna vers moi, je pouvais voir ses traits figés, tirés, inquiets.

Je pâlis instantanément.

-Ça va bien se passer, murmura-t-il tout en caressant doucement ma joue de son pouce.

J'étais trop troublée par tout ce qui se déroulait pour saisir vraiment la situation.

Je m'accrochais à ses yeux qui tentaient de se faire rassurants.

-Je veux que tu restes derrière moi, tiens mon blouson et ne lâches sous aucun prétexte, je vais avoir besoin de mes deux mains, ok ?

Euh, je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre, hormis le fait de m'agripper à lui, je hochais la tête et il fit un sourire en réponse.

-Bien.

Il se retourna de nouveau pour faire face au danger, sans plus attendre j'empoignais son vêtement, j'aurais voulu coller tout mon corps au sien, mais je l'aurais sûrement dérangé dans ses mouvements.

J'étais donc à une dizaine de centimètres de lui, mes doigts au niveau de sa taille le tenant fermement.

Il détourna un peu sa tête.

-Tout va bien se passer Bella.

Je ne sais pas qui il essayait de convaincre.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus qu'il sortit une autre arme, il en détenait une dans chaque main, j'entendis des bruits mécaniques avant qu'il ne place ses avant-bras devant lui prêt à tirer.

J'étais complètement figée entre l'envie de me serrer contre lui face à la peur qui grandissait et celle de fuir ses engins de malheur.

Les pas se rapprochèrent, mon garde du corps nous fit reculer un peu pour nous camoufler un peu plus.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup bougé, collant ma poitrine contre son dos. J'avais cruellement le désir d'enrouler mon autre main autour de lui.

Focus Bella, ne soit pas un boulet, c'est vos vies qui sont en danger.

Cachés derrière nos caisses, nous vîmes deux silhouettes courir et nous dépasser.

Je soufflais de soulagement, de ne pas avoir été découvert.

Malheureusement, nous entendions de nouveaux pas qui s'approchaient, mais plus lentement.

-Ils sont quelques parts dans le bâtiment, perçûmes depuis l'extrémité de l'entrepôt alors que les pas du fond revenait vers nous.

Je retenais mon souffle combien de temps allaient-ils mettre avant de nous trouver.

Nous allions être pris en sandwich entre tout ce monde, Edward ne pourrait pas nous défendre longtemps et s'il était blessé juste pour avoir tenté de me sauver.

J'avais envie de hurler ma rage et de m'offrir en pâtures pour qu'il sorte en vie de cet endroit de malheur.

Je ne sais pas s'il entendit mes pensées, mais il passa une de ses mains armées dans mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuie.

Face à ce geste, je me sentis défaillir, je posais mon front au milieu de ses omoplates, me permettant de respirer à pleins poumons mes yeux fortement fermés. Je souhaitais juste oublier où nous étions.

Je perçus sa paume se resserrer pour me serrer un peu plus.

PAN PAN PAN.

Des coups de feu retentirent la main rassurante de mon adonis disparut et j'entendis le son de déflagration bien trop forte à mes oreilles.

J'étais incapable de rouvrir les yeux, je ne voulais pas faire face à cette réalité alors que des détonations éclataient de toute part.

Je perçus à peine les bruits de nouveau pas alors que plus de coups résonnaient.

-Les renforts, murmura Edward.

J'ouvris les paupières me contentant de fixer sa nuque, refusant de regarder ce qui pouvait se tramer devant moi.

Quand les pas furent à notre hauteur, mon garde du corps bougea.

-On sort d'ici chuchota-t-il alors qu'il se déplaçait à reculons me faisant reculer également.

Il était toujours armes aux poings tendus, aux aguets.

Je compris que les aidants étaient au front et que nous allions quitter par l'autre côté.

-Ne me lâche pas, m'ordonna-t-il alors qu'il nous faisait battre en retrait.

Les bruits de fusillade retentissaient abondamment à mes oreilles.

Nous reculions tous les deux prudemment, gardant la menace devant nous.

J'étais concentrée pour ne pas être un boulet pour Edward et lui permettre de se déplacer, je tenais toujours fermement son blouson quand je sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et me tirer en arrière.

Je ne pus contrôler un cri alors que je lâchais à contrecœur Edward.

Tout se passa très vite, mais le visage de ce dernier fit volte-face alors qu'une de ses mains retenait l'une des miennes et que l'autre mettait en joue mon assaillant.

J'avais une arme de chaque côté de ma tête, une qui venait de derrière et celle de mon protégeant.

J'étais pétrifiée attirée par ses doigts par devant et tirer en arrière par la taille.

C'est complètement perdu quand j'entendis mon garde du corps juré alors qu'il relevait son arme.

-Putain Alec, j'ai failli te buter, cracha-t-il son visage rempli de rage alors qu'il resserrait ses doigts sur moi.

La prise sur moi se contracta et me tira en arrière.

-Je n'allais pas rester sans rien faire quand mon Isabella est en danger, rétorqua mon compagnon.

Il fallut encore une seconde de plus pour qu'il consentit à me relâcher, permettant ainsi que je me retrouve complètement dans l'étreinte d'Alec.

Ce dernier me retourna dans ses bras et chercha mes yeux.

-Tu vas bien, chuchota-t-il, tout en caressant mon visage.

J'opinais de la tête.

Il me serra contre lui et s'adressa à Edward.

-Georges nous attends à l'extérieur, on dégage.

Mon compagnon passa son bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraîna vers la sortie me planquant contre lui, il tenait toujours son arme de son autre main.

Je ne voyais plus mon garde du corps, mais je soupçonnais qu'il assurait nos arrières pour que nous sortions en sécurité d'ici.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour retrouver la lumière du jour.

Edward ouvrit la porte de derrière et Alec m'y fit entrer et me suivit.

La portière se referma à peine que mon adonis monta à l'avant et que Georges démarra en trombes.

Il régnait un silence pesant dans l'habitacle, les hommes fixaient les rétroviseurs et semblaient aux aguets.

Nous roulâmes un moment quand le chauffeur souffla :

-C'est bon nous ne sommes pas suivis.

-Ok rentrons, rétorqua mon compagnon, relâchant un peu la tension dans son corps.

Il avait toujours son bras autour de mes épaules, c'est alors qu'il me souleva aisément pour me mettre à califourchon sur ses genoux.

J'allais protester quand je croisais ses yeux qui me scrutèrent.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.

-Oui, répondis-je faiblement.

-J'ai eu si peur, avoua-t-il avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je sentis ses mains se faufiler sous mes vêtements pour me rapprocher de lui.

J'étais confuse, je pouvais ressentir son impatience, son désir alors qu'il revendiquait ma bouche, mon corps.

Je tentais de me dégager.

-J'ai tellement besoin de toi, de savoir que tu vas bien, murmura-t-il à mon oreille alors qu'il continuait ses baisers.

-Alec! Plaidais-je.

Nous n'étions pas seuls, mais il semblait indifférent, poussant ses attouchements.

Je me reculais, mais il me retient contre lui.

-S'il te plaît, insistais-je.

Il souffla fortement en posant sa tête sur mon épaule, tout en me ré-attirant contre lui.

-J'ai vraiment eu peur, dit-il comme pour se justifier.

-Moi aussi, répondis-je.

Il soupira, résigné, il me réinstalla pour que je sois assise sur lui et que je puisse reposer mon visage contre son torse.

-Je suis là, je ne permettrai jamais que quoi que ce soit t'arrive, je te le promets.

Il embrassa mon front tout en me berçant doucement dans ses bras.

J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur les événements, j'étais fatiguée. Je fermai les yeux et me laissais envahir par le sommeil.

Je sentis à peine le véhicule se stabiliser alors que la porte s'ouvrait apportant un courant d'air qui s'engouffra dans l'habitacle, je me serrais comme par réflexe contre la source chaude.

J'entendis à peine les mots de mon chauffage : « aide-moi ».

D'un coup, je me sentis bouger, je quittais la chaleur réconfortante pour une plus forte encore avec une odeur appétissante.

Je cherchais à me rapprocher pour humer plus tranquillement, enfouissant ma tête contre le corps qui me tenait.

Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, j'étais dans cet état de demi-réveil dans une étreinte étourdissante.

-Rends moi là, entendis-je ordonner alors que je convergeais dans d'autres bras qui une fois qu'il m'ai serrée contre le torse se mit en mouvement.

J'étais trop faible pour protester ou faire quoi que ce soit, gardant juste à peine conscience de ce qui se déroulait.

Je sentis qu'on me déposait sur une surface moelleuse et qu'on me débarrassait de mes chaussures, mon jean et mon chemisier.

Je me mis en chien de fusil, saisis par cette perte de chaleur quand je perçu l'édredon me recouvrir m'apportant le réconfort dont j'avais besoin.

Je me détendis et laissais reposer ma tête et mon corps dans ce cocon apaisant.

Le temps s'écoula, malheureusement, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que des détonations reviennent dans mon cerveau me faisant relever raide et le cœur battant.

J'étais dans la chambre tout semblait tranquille.

Je me crispais en souvenir des événements précédents, c'est les bruits de feux qui me hantaient le plus, c'était assourdissant et pouvait emporter la vie si rapidement.

Je me sentis frissonner, il fallait que je trouve du réconfort.

Je me levais me saisit de mon déshabillé et sortis de la pièce, un peu au radar, je cherchais du bruit, du mouvement, de la normalité.

Je fus un peu désappointée de ne rencontrer personne à la cuisine, c'est résignée que je me dirigeais vers le bureau de mon compagnon, faute d'autres endroits où percevoir de la chaleur.

Je pénétrais dans la pièce sans penser réellement à frapper et je me statufiai devant tous les hommes présents sur le qui-vive.

Mon apparition fit taire tout le monde.

C'est alors que je vis Alec venir vers moi à grands pas.

-Isabella, m'interpella-t-il, sa voix avait l'air alarmée.

D'un coup, il fut à côté de moi et je sentis qu'il déposait ma veste sur mes épaules me drapant avec, une fois fait, il prit mon visage en coupe et me regarda inquiet.

-Ça va ?

-Euh, je ne sais pas, répondis-je maladroitement.

Il soupira et me serra dans ses bras.

C'est alors que j'aperçus derrière lui Edward, il paraissait tendu tout en nous fixant.

Je compris alors que c'est de son soutien à lui dont j'étais à la recherche, je retiens un soupir, mes prunelles toujours ancrées dans les siennes.

Alec me recula de lui et me dévisagea, il semblait réfléchir.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise face à son inquisition, il me scrutait, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherchait.

D'un coup sans relâcher ses mains de mes épaules, il appela.

-Edward !

-Oui, répondit-il en s'approchant de nous.

Mon compagnon se saisit de quelques choses dans sa ceinture et tout en se retournant vers mon garde du corps, il plaça dans sa paume une arme à feu et il lui ordonna :

-Fais leur la peau de ma part. Tu as carte blanche, pas de pitié

Il fit glisser sa main sur mon épaule et me fit sortir de son bureau tout m'entraînant dans notre chambre.

.

.

.

J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre, n'oubliez pas la bulle, ça ne prend qu'une minute !


	16. Chapter 16

Hello

Voici un assez long chapitre pour moi. Vous verrez au début de ligne à plusieurs reprises des points, c'est les fois où j'ai été tentée de finir le chapitre à cet endroit, mais vu que je vais bientôt accoucher, j'ai préféré ne pas finir sur une fin sadique. J'ai pris beaucoup sur moi pour refouler ce petit plaisir personnel. Enfin ne vous inquiétez pas, ici, nous restons que 2 jours à la maternité et le prochain chapitre est déjà commencé, je devrais donc rester à peu près régulière dans mes posts.

Merci à **Chanur** (pour tes bons vœux et ta review), **slakware, ag, Isnoname, Emilie, Nymphea51** (félicitations pour ton numéro 2, la petite dernière sera déclenchée au pire le 23 janvier vu que n°3 avait été très pressé et était arrivé à la maison, reste plus qu'à tenir jusque-là !), **bb23** (un chapitre encore un peu dur pour toi, vu qu'il y a plus d'Alec mais le prochain c'est presque exclusivement de l'Edward !), **Grazie, dramangas, odrey010, lamue12, Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie, LuneBlanche** (merci pour tes commentaires, ça m'a fait très plaisir), **Sarinette60, nodame, Adore Youu, del** (ton com m'a bien fait sourire merci), **Mimia26, SoSweetySoCrazy, Keshya** (j'adore les longues reviews, merci !), **doudounord2, aelita48, sand91, Bella Swan Cullen** (c'est les quilleutes qui en avaient après Bella, c'est un clan ennemi aux Volturi), **Butterfly971, ERIS, bellaeva, licou-val, indosyl, lili.8825, sonita, izzie, PatiewSnows, erika shoval, Lea1985, Fleur50, ulkan13** (non pas paranoïaque, juste un peu déboussolée), **lena –lna933, Jackye, littlemissbelly, liloulou, chrys63, myckaela3**.

Christina

* * *

><p>A qui ?<p>

Chapitre 16 : Dois-je mon nouveau statut ?

À Alec !

Dès notre arrivée dans notre chambre, il fit glisser sa veste de mes épaules et mon déshabillé pour me remettre au lit. Une fois au chaud, il se dévêtit à son tour et se mit en boxer pour me joindre.

J'évitais de regarder son corps. J'avais un peu peur de ce que je pouvais y voir, notamment son excitation que je n'étais pas sûre d'être apte à gérer à cet instant.

La seule chose que j'aurais aimée c'est être serré dans une étreinte réconfortante et pouvoir m'y reposer. Les deux seules personnes encore sur terre capable de m'apporter cela, à mon plus grand désarroi, demeuraient inaccessibles pour l'instant : mon père et Edward.

Je soufflais pour tenter de me changer les idées quand je sentis les couvertures se tirer, le matelas s'affaisser alors qu'Alec s'approchait de moi.

Il me prit dans ses bras, son pénis en érection vient directement taper contre ma hanche lorsqu'il m'enveloppa contre son torse. Je me tendis, arriverais-je à faire semblant, je me sentais si fatiguée, si fragile à cet instant.

Je voulais juste qu'on me soutienne, j'étais prête à supplier pour cela et ne pas à avoir simuler ou faire une chose que je ne voulais pas dans l'immédiat.

Il resserra son étreinte plus fortement, déposant ses lèvres dans mon cou, remontant derrière mon oreille.

Pitié.

Je demeurais immobile, j'espérais qu'il comprendrait.

-Isabella, comment vas-tu ? M'interpella-t-il.

Je haussais les épaules et il prit mon menton avec son index et son pouce pour déplacer mon visage au niveau du sien.

Il scruta mes prunelles, il semblait soucieux.

-Je ne te laisserai rien arriver, je te le promets, dit-il avec une troublante sincérité.

Je déglutis.

Il déposa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes sans que je réussisse à y répondre adéquatement.

Il se recula un peu et souffla tout en me fixant une nouvelle fois.

-Viens là, je te protégerai quoiqu'il m'en coûte, me susurra-t-il alors qu'il m'attirait contre lui.

Je posais ma tête sur ses pectoraux et me laissai guider dans son étreinte.

Je sentis peu à peu mes muscles se détendre et le sommeil m'envahir.

-Dors ma douce, chuchota-t-il dans mes cheveux, je t'aime.

Il finit par déposer un baiser sur ces derniers et je m'endormis doucement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je sommeillai, mais c'est un bruit sur la porte qui me réveilla.

J'entendis Alec se dégager alors qu'il rabattait les couvertures sur moi.

Des sons me provinrent de la porte.

-Edward ?

-J'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé avoir un compte rendu.

-Tu es blessé ?

-Ouais, rien de dramatique, juste une éraflure dans les côtes.

-Beaucoup de mort à déplorer ?

-Deux de notre côté.

-Qui ?

-Peter et Benjamin.

Soupir.

-Et de leur côté ?

-Ce n'est pas joli, nous avons eu Black, par contre son père n'était pas dans les parages, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait commandité l'action.

-Des idées du pourquoi ?

-Je dirais pour avoir un moyen de pression sur toi et ta famille.

-Des risques subsistants ?

-Faible, nous n'avons laissé aucun survivant après notre passage.

-Parfait, bon boulot.

Silence

-Bonne nuit.

-Toi aussi.

La porte se referma et le corps d'Alec vient se recoller au mien.

Le sommeil m'engloutit une nouvelle fois et c'est de nouveau les bruits de détonation qui me réveillèrent en sursaut.

Les bras de mon compagnon se resserrent autour de moi alors qu'il marmonnait dans son demi-réveil des mots réconfortants.

Je réussis difficilement à me rendormir et je me réveillais de la même façon alors que le soleil était levé.

J'étais seule dans le lit, je m'étirai lentement, je m'apprêtais à me lever qu'Alec sortit de la salle de bain.

Dès qu'il me vit éveillée, il me sourit et vient m'embrasser sur le front.

-Comment vas-tu ? M'interrogea-t-il.

-Mieux, répondis-je doucement, merci.

Je commençais à tirer les couvertures quand il m'arrêta dans mon mouvement.

-Reste au lit, j'ai demandé à Sue de te monter le petit déjeuner.

Je souris.

-Non, je vais descendre, il faut que je me prépare.

Il se figea à mes paroles et me fixa son visage impassible.

-Isabella, tu ne vas nulle part, hors de question de reprendre des risques dans l'immédiat.

-Je… c'est la bouche ouverte que je perdis mes mots.

Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir ?

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me repousser dans les coussins.

-Je veux que tu te reposes.

Je m'enfonçais dans les oreillers, résignée, la journée allait être longue.

Enfin si je pourrais reprendre les cours demain, je n'allais pas faire une crise pour si peu, c'était certainement mieux comme cela.

Cependant, il du sentir mon désarroi.

Il passa son pouce sur ma joue.

-Isabella, tant que je ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables de faire, je ne veux prendre aucun risque, tu m'es trop précieuse.

J'écarquillais les yeux, me disait-il que j'étais dans une prison dorée pour une durée indéterminée ?

Il du sentir mon agitation, il souffla et me proposa.

-Je peux faire venir certains de tes enseignants, si tu ne souhaites pas cumuler trop de retard, mais il n'est pas négociable que je te laisse retourner à l'extérieur dans l'immédiat.

-Je comprends, chuchotais-je à contrecœur.

En réalité, je trouvais cela absurde, mais bon, c'était pour mon bien non ?

Nous fûmes interrompus par un bruit sur la porte.

Sue pénétra dans la pièce souriante et viens déposer un plateau sur le lit.

Je la remerciai et elle me chouchouta, me demandant ce qui me ferait plaisir pour le déjeuner.

Je m'interrogeais sur ce qu'on avait bien pu lui dire sur mon état, étant donné qu'elle ne posa aucune question.

Alec avait pris congé, me confiant aux bons soins de la gouvernante.

Elle partit après une bonne heure avec le plateau quand je réclamais un peu d'intimités pour une douche.

Une fois prête, je n'étais pas sûre de ce que j'avais le droit de faire, j'étais un peu perdue.

J'aurais aimé voir Edward, j'avais besoin de savoir si j'avais rêvé la conversation que j'avais perçue la nuit dernière ou pas. Je voulais connaître son état de santé, je souhaitais me retrouver à proximité de lui.

Je flânais dans la chambre et descendis à la cuisine pour le déjeuner. Alec m'y rejoignit et il m'informa de son désir que je me repose un maximum et que je reprenne des forces.

J'acquiesçai, je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet d'Edward.

Les jours passèrent, Alec et Sue me maternaient gentiment, cependant, j'avais l'impression de devenir folle, je n'avais aucune nouvelle de mon garde du corps, le vendredi soir alors que j'attendais mon père pour une visite, j'avais espéré le voir conduire, ce qui ne fut pas le cas vu que c'est Georges qui ramena mon paternel.

Ce dernier avait été quelque peu convoqué ici pour prendre s'occuper de moi, la justification était que j'avais été victime d'un accident de voiture, un véhicule roulant trop vite avait perdu le contrôle et nous avait percutés, me traumatisant quelque peu.

Je ne m'offusquais pas qu'il connaisse si en détail ma vie pour trouver la seule excuse qui aurait autant de sens pour nous et expliqué un état second de ma part.

Bizarrement, comme si les rôles avaient été inversés, Charlie prit soin de moi avec Sue, cherchant à répondre aux moindres de mes besoins, c'était assez troublant.

Bien vite, il repartit et j'espérais reprendre un lundi normal, mais c'est sans succès que mon compagnon m'assigna le lit ou la chambre encore pour cette semaine.

J'avais l'impression de devenir dingue sans aucune échappatoire et sans nouvelle de mon garde du corps. Le lundi soir, je me jetais à l'eau et demandais.

-Je n'ai pas revu Edward, il va bien ? J'aurais aimé le remercier pour m'avoir maintenue en vie pendant l'épisode avec les Quilleutes, dis-je d'une traite mon cœur battant la chamade dans mon corps.

Il suspendit son bras qui tenait une fourchette qu'il était prêt à gober et demeura quelques secondes figé avant de redescendre sa main et me fixer.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de me répondre.

-Il a été légèrement blessé, je lui ai donné un peu de congés pour se remettre, je lui ferai passer ton bonjour et tes remerciements, si tu veux.

Je hochais de la tête, tout en essayant de cacher mon extrême déception.

J'aurais voulu le faire moi-même, j'aurais aimé en savoir plus, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas poser plus de questions à son sujet sans qu'il ait des suspicions.

Le lendemain soir, les parents d'Edward vinrent dîner avec nous. Alec et son père s'éclipsèrent dans le bureau un moment alors que sa mère prenait plus amplement de mes nouvelles.

Mon compagnon les salua alors qu'ils prenaient congé en leur disant les attendre pour le souper qu'il organisait samedi soir.

Je n'étais pas au courant d'une soirée et il du voir mon étonnement.

Il m'entraîna alors dans notre chambre pour m'informer.

-Il semblerait que nous n'ayons plus de raison de craindre les Quilleutes. Tu pourras reprendre les cours dès lundi prochain, en attendant je voudrais fêter cela cette fin de semaine. J'ai invité ma famille, quelques proches amis et j'aimerais que tu ailles chercher également ton père. Il est temps que nos parents fassent connaissance.

Un frisson me parcourra, je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit l'idée du siècle, mais je n'avais pas mon mot à dire.

J'espérais juste que lundi signifiait aussi le retour d'Edward et cette pensée me soulagea grandement.

J'en étais impatiente et la semaine allait me sembler longue dans cette attente.

Ce soir-là, il se fit très entreprenant et vu que les choses étaient de retour à la quasi normale, je craignais qu'un refus soit la fin de cette accalmie dont il faisait preuve en étant aux petits soins, si on peut dire, avec moi.

Je focalisais mes pensées sur des événements positifs, les visites de mon père… euh non c'était vraiment trop bizarre de penser à lui dans ces moments, je me concentrais alors sur la seconde personne qui m'apportait un certain bien-être : Edward et la perspective de le revoir très bientôt.

Je me laissai donc guider par ses besoins, y répondant le mieux possible.

Le samedi matin, la maisonnée était en ébullition en préparation pour la soirée. Je ne savais pas vraiment où était ma place.

Lorsque nous sortions, je me devais d'être à la hauteur d'Alec dans ma tenue et ma posture, mais là, devais-je prendre le rôle d'hôtesse ? Je ne savais pas vraiment qu'elle était ma position.

Bien sûr Sue coordonnait tout en cuisine, elle avait des renforts avec elle pour la confection du dîner et la mise en place de la salle, du service.

Nous ne m'avions consultée sur rien, je supposais que je devais me contenter de me mettre à mon avantage. Chose tout aussi limitée vu qu'une robe avait été mise en évidence dans la chambre à mon intention. Elle était très belle ceci dit et me mettant très bien en valeur, mais restreignait encore mon champ d'action.

J'aurais presque apprécié m'occuper de ce dîner cette semaine vu que ma seule occupation était de repenser aux derniers événements et m'interroger sur la santé d'Edward.

Une table en forme de U était installée dans la grande salle, une vingtaine de convives étaient conviées. Quels pouvaient être les motifs d'un tel rassemblement. Enfin, j'aurais mon père à côté de moi.

Je m'étais rendue dans la pièce avant l'arrivée des invités, au cas où. En réalité, je jetais un coup d'œil au plan de table, nous étions installés au centre avec Alec, j'avais Charlie à côté de moi qui était également entouré par Sue.

Ça me fit chaud, il allait être moins exposé attablé avec des personnes dont il se sentait proche.

Alec dînerait avec sa mère à côté de lui, puis son père et sa sœur.

Je me pétrifiai en lisant le nom à côté de Jane : Edward.

Mon cœur se crispa. Pourquoi ?

Comment quelqu'un d'aussi… d'aussi… il n'y avait pas de mot assez puissant pour le décrire pouvait être à côté d'une garce pareille. Ça devait forcément être un autre Edward.

Je tentais de leurrer qui en pensant cela. J'avais eu la preuve qu'ils se côtoyaient le soir de mon altercation avec mon bourreau, même si le lendemain il avait soufflé un vain espoir qui ne s'était pas concrétisé. J'étais perdue.

Je repris difficilement ma respiration, réalisant que je n'aurais pas à attendre lundi pour voir son état et que s'il était présent c'est que ses blessures étaient superficielles, non ?

Je partis en cuisine proposée mon aide, mais Sue qui était déjà apprêtée me chassa disant que j'étais très jolie, mais que je devais insister sur le fard à joues, qu'elle me trouvait bien pâle alors qu'aujourd'hui était un jour de fête.

Je m'exécutais en me demandant que pouvions-nous bien fêter à part la destruction d'un clan ennemi, c'est tellement macabre.

Je me rendis ensuite auprès de mon père qui n'était pas dans sa chambre, je commençais à le chercher pour le trouver dans la salle télé, un ordinateur portable sur ses genoux, pleinement concentré.

Il était déjà habillé, très élégant. Je raclais ma gorge pour attirer son attention.

Il sursauta et ferma à toute hâte les fenêtres ouvertes de l'ordinateur. Je fronçais les sourcils à son attitude quand il posa l'engin à côté de lui.

Il se leva vers moi tout sourire.

-Tu es très belle, ma chérie.

Il embrassa ma joue.

-Toi aussi, répondis-je.

-Grâce à Sue, sans elle, je me serais probablement pointé en jean.

Je souris.

-Que faisais-tu ?

Il sembla gêné et passa sa main dans sa nuque et me regarda inquiet.

-Euh, et bien, tu sais, euh, je consultais les offres d'emploi et d'appartement, souffla-t-il tout bas.

-Oh, ne puis-je m'empêcher de retenir.

Il sourit et vient m'enlacer maladroitement.

-Je ne peux pas vivre aux crochets de ma fille toute ma vie, il faut que je commence à m'assumer.

Il se dégagea maladroite, nous laissant embarrassé tous les deux.

-Euh c'est bien, dis-je pour saluer ses efforts.

L'angoisse que j'avais pour lui demeurait présente, je voulais l'encourager sans pour autant le jeter dans la gueule du loup alors je murmurai à mon tour.

-Rien ne presse, j'aime t'avoir proche de moi.

Il me sourit.

-Je sais ma chérie, mais il est temps que tu penses un peu plus à toi et non à ton vieux père. Je ne veux plus être un boulet pour toi.

-Papa, le réprimandais-je.

-Chut ma fille, c'est une réalité, mais je vais faire mon possible pour changer les choses.

Je souris devant ses intentions et ce fut à mon tour d'aller le serrer dans mes bras.

Nous fûmes interrompus par des cris.

-Charlie, Charlie, Oh désolée, de vous avoir interrompu.

Sue venait de faire son apparition, elle avait les joues un peu rouges de sa course et la recherche de mon père.

Elle sourit timidement.

-Je … euh… je cherchais Charlie pour savoir s'il avait besoin d'aide et était prêt. Dit-elle maladroitement.

-Tout est parfait, merci Sue, répondit mon paternel ses lèvres étirées au maximum dans une imitation Colgate très convaincante.

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors que Sue rougissait encore un peu plus.

Un silence s'installa.

Pourquoi je me sentais de trop ?

J'hésitais à comment sortir de là.

-Euh, je vais voir Alec s'il a besoin d'aide, dis-je à mon tour pas du tout sûr de ce que je marmonnais.

-Il est dans votre chambre, il est parti se doucher et se changer, il appréciera ton aide, me glissa audacieusement Sue.

Je rougis à mon tour.

-à tout à l'heure, soufflais-je en sortant alors que j'entendais en écho la même chose.

Et merde il fallait maintenant que j'aille retrouver mon compagnon. J'avais toujours de la difficulté avec ce statut. Je ne pouvais pas constamment le visualiser comme mon bourreau. Mon père avait fait des progrès redonner un sens à sa vie et c'était quand même grâce à son intervention.

J'hésitais un instant avant de pénétrer dans la chambre, je pris une grande respiration et ouvrit la porte.

Il sortit à ce même moment de la salle de bain, une légère serviette sur ses hanches.

Il fallait que j'admette que c'était un très bel homme, pourrais-je trouver un jour un moyen de l'aimer et refouler mes fantasmes ?

Il me sourit grandement tout en m'interpellant.

-Hé ma douce, tu es très en beauté ce soir.

-Merci, répondis-je en pénétrant doucement dans la pièce.

-Viens ici, m'appela-t-il.

J'avançais et il m'enlaça dans ses bras avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il m'embrassa pendant de longues minutes avant de se reculer et calla son front sur le mien.

-Tu as beaucoup trop d'effet sur moi.

Il déposa un chaste baiser avant de me relâcher et de se rendre dans la penderie.

Je n'avais pas bougé, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire d'autres, me sentant indésirable dans les autres pièces.

Il revient et se mit nu devant moi avant d'enfiler un boxer.

Il faisait preuve d'une telle aisance comme si tout cela était d'un naturel sans borne. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un œil sur lui, ce qui ne lui échappa vu le sourire en coin qui naquit sur ses lèvres.

Il se retient de faire un commentaire alors que je sentais mes joues rougir d'être prise en flagrant délit.

Il s'habilla tranquillement et je fus surprise de constater qu'il mit une chemise coordonnée avec la couleur de ma robe, un bleu assez soutenu. Il prit la cravate ton sur ton avec la chemise et se plaça devant moi.

-Tu m'aides, me demanda-t-il doucement.

Je hochais la tête tout en levant mes doigts pour faire son nœud de cravate.

Il savait sûrement mieux les faire que moi, mais je supposais que c'était la bonne attitude de la petite amie parfaite.

Il posa pendant tout le processus ses mains sur ma taille souriant simplement.

Je m'appliquais, concentrée à faire de mon mieux. Je finis par lisser sa cravate sur toute sa longueur et il m'attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser tout en murmurant un « merci ».

Je souris faiblement.

-Prête, me demanda-t-il en me tendant son bras comme dans les films.

Je passai ma main sous son coude avant qu'il nous dirige à l'extérieur.

Nous accueillîmes les invités, je fus soulagée de voir que Sue s'occupait de mon père, ne le laissant pas seul au milieu d'inconnu, elle profita qu'Alec le présente à ses parents pour s'éclipser en cuisine sûrement pour vérifier le bon déroulement. Elle revient vite auprès de nous. Je pouvais remarquer Charlie plus détendu quand elle était autour. Cette femme était vraiment une perle.

Lorsque je vis arriver cette pimbêche de Jane un sourire resplendissant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle tenait fermement Edward par le bras, je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer tout en éprouvant un profond sentiment de tristesse.

Ils s'approchèrent de nous, j'avais du mal à décrocher mon regard de lui, il était si beau.

Elle embrassa son frère alors que mon garde du corps hochait sa tête dans ma direction en signe de salut, il serra ensuite la main d'Alec alors que Jane renifla en regardant ailleurs plutôt que de me saluer.

Mon compagnon soupira et m'attira à lui en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe. J'avais le sentiment qu'il s'excusait pour l'attitude de sa sœur, ça aurait pu me réconforter si elle m'importait un tant soit peu, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Enfin si, là maintenant la seule chose que j'éprouvais pour elle était de la jalousie.

Une fois que tout le monde fut salué, nous nous mîmes tous à table, l'ambiance était assez agréable, même si les invités présents étaient très hétéroclites.

J'étais soulagée d'être sur le même côté qu'Edward, je ne pouvais pas le voir interagir avec l'autre greluche, même si d'un autre côté, j'aurais apprécié un peu l'apercevoir pour mieux juger de son état. J'aimerais savoir comment il allait réellement, entre ses blessures et le reste. Enfin, c'était son monde tout cela, seule moi en étais réellement étrangère et devais en être perturbée, mais j'éprouvais le besoin d'en parler à Edward. J'aurais souhaité que nous puissions reparler des événements qui s'étaient déroulés ensemble.

En réalité, je voulais savoir si son attitude relevait de son job, ou alors s'il se souciait de moi et me protégeait.

Je secouais la tête pour me concentrer sur ce qui m'entourait.

Pendant le dessert, certains profitèrent du champagne pour porter un toast.

Je fus surprise de voir mon compagnon se lever à son tour.

Évidemment toute l'attention se fixa sur lui.

-Merci à tous d'être là ce soir avec nous. J'ai plaisir aujourd'hui de fêter notre victoire contre notre concurrent le plus farouche, je tiens notamment à saluer l'efficacité de mon bras droit Edward.

Des applaudissements retentirent. J'hallucinais un peu qu'il décrive les choses de cette manière, le massacre d'un clan ennemi, changer pour l'occasion en concurrent c'est très politiquement correct.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon père qui ne semblait pas du tout choqué par ce qui se racontait. Tant qu'il était préservé, le reste importait peu. Je ne sais pas combien de personnes présentes ici saisissent réellement l'implication de ce que disait Alec. Moi la première je n'étais pas sûre des conséquences réelles de l'incident.

Une fois que les applaudissements se tarirent, il n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot et c'est alors que je me rendis compte que tout le monde me fixait.

J'évitais de sursauter sur ma chaise par cette inquisition, je tournai la tête vers lui pour comprendre et je vis qu'il me regardait tendrement ?

Il était dans l'attente. Je l'interrogeais du regard face à cette attitude, il régnait un silence dans la pièce assez bizarre, l'attention de tous sur nous.

Il me tendit la main.

-S'il te plaît Isabella, lève-toi.

Je glissai ma main dans la sienne, j'étais hésitante, j'avais horreur de ça.

Il raffermit sa prise sur mes doigts et je repoussai ma chaise pour lui faire face.

Il me sourit grandement une fois que je fus debout face à lui.

Il me regarda pendant quelques secondes, j'avais l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait tellement l'atmosphère était calme, non plutôt silencieuse empreinte en réalité d'une légère tension due à l'attente des prochains mots d'Alec, puisqu'il était évident qu'il n'avait pas fini son discours.

Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien ajouter, où peut-être souhaitait-il que nous remerciions ensemble les invités de leur présence, comme devrait le faire une maîtresse de maison, non ?

Je commençais à chercher les paroles que je devrais potentiellement prononcer quand il resserra ma paume pour capter mon regard.

-Isabella, susurra-t-il. Depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, celle-ci s'est illuminée. Les derniers événements m'ont fait comprendre plus que jamais ce que je veux, ce que je désire plus que tout.

Et là sans que je m'y attende, toujours en tenant ma main, il glissa son autre dans sa poche pour en retirer une boîte alors qu'il s'abaissait jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses genoux tombe à terre sans m'avoir quitté des yeux.

Il brandit une boîte devant moi, trop choquée je n'arrivais pas à en discerner le contour.

-Isabella, veux-tu m'épouser ?

.

J'ouvris la bouche sous le choc.

Je me concentrai sur la bague qui me sembla aussitôt extravagante, enfin opulente, prétentieuse, en gros tout sauf simple avec sa multitude de diamants puis sur ses pupilles qui me regardaient avec confiance.

J'étais incapable de prononcer un seul mot. J'espérais d'un moment à l'autre me réveiller ou je ne sais quoi.

Ce n'était pas dans le contrat.

Je faisais toujours la navette entre ses prunelles et la bague, sans pouvoir répondre à sa question.

Avais-je le choix ?

Mon esprit bouillait, je savais mon père derrière moi, sa famille et ses amis présents, Edward aussi. Tous attendaient ma réponse et tous attendaient que je me lie à mon petit ami avec qui je vivais déjà maritalement.

Dans le pécher pour les religieux, il était donc censé que la situation soit régularisée, mais notre relation n'avait rien de normal.

Alors que je réfléchissais concrètement à mes options de refuser poliment, je sentis une pression sur mes doigts, je vis le sourire d'Alec qui était sincère au début se crisper pour faire bonne figure, ses yeux se froncèrent et je pus y lire toutes les répercussions et les représailles si j'avais la folie de m'y opposer.

Je blanchis devant ce mur face à moi. La présence des autres m'obligeait à garder la bonne attitude et agir comme je le devais. Je n'avais pas le droit de le gêner ou le déshonorer de quelques manières que ce soit, c'était dans le contrat. Si je disais non là en présence de tous, j'enfreignais le contrat et je devrais en subir largement les conséquences. Mais voilà en prononçant un "oui", je le prolongeais non plus de 6 ans, mais à durée indéterminée.

Il me faudrait y réfléchir plus tard et peut-être trouver une solution quand Charlie serait hors de danger, en attendant je soufflais la gorge sèche.

-Oui.

Des applaudissements retentirent de toute part, alors qu'Alec se relevait et m'embrassait à pleine bouche devant tous.

.

Nous eûmes droit après cette démonstration d'amour, je reniflais de dédain intérieurement à cette idée, aux salutations des invités.

Mon père fut le premier à me serrer dans ses bras, il semblait ému et me souhaita d'être heureuse, car je le mérite plus que qui compte. Il complimenta mon « fiancé » et me confia à ses soins, lui faisant promettre de protéger sa petite fille et de la combler.

Ses parents à lui nous félicitèrent simplement, mais chaleureusement. Sue suivit et nous embrassa affectivement. Elle était ravie, vraiment, et je me sentais d'autant plus coupable alors qu'elle rayonnait de cette nouvelle.

Sa sœur s'approcha et dit un « félicitation » du bout des lèvres à son frère en l'accolant. C'est avec surprise qu'elle en fit de même et me prit dans ses bras. J'étais pétrifiée de cette proximité avec elle, je voulais rester loin d'elle. Cependant, elle en profita pour souffler à mon oreille « quel gâchis, mon frère mérite tellement mieux ».

Si elle pensait me blesser avec ce genre de parole, elle se fourvoyait, oui c'était un gâchis. JE méritais mieux, enfin je croyais qu'un jour je connaîtrais l'amour comme l'ont rencontré mes parents. Même si certains sentiments humains me laissaient complètement indifférente, je n'avais pas perdu espoir de comprendre et expérimenter l'amour avec le grand A.

C'est alors que j'aperçus Edward, une pierre se planta dans mon cœur alourdissant ce dernier, le rendant morose et sans espoir.

Il paraissait très pâle et presque malade. Je le détaillais rapidement craignant que sa blessure qui devait être à sur ses côtes soient douloureuses ou males soignées.

Il félicita Alec et me salua. Je croisais ses prunelles, elles semblaient tristes, peut-être juste le reflet des miennes.

Une fois les invités partis, mon fiancé m'entraîna dans la chambre, me tenant par la main, à chaque fois qu'il serrait mes doigts il jouait avec la bague sur mon annulaire, le faisant sourire.

Il m'avait marquée définitivement comme sienne.

Je n'osais pas poser de questions, j'avais vraiment envie de savoir comment il envisageait les choses, qu'en était-il du contrat, allait-il être remplacé par un pré nuptial ? Qu'en était-il de ce que j'avais le droit de faire ou pas.

Beaucoup d'interrogations se bousculaient.

À peine, nous fûmes entrés dans la chambre il se saisit de mes lèvres, il était passionné, avide.

J'y répondis tant bien que mal, mais j'avais vraiment du mal à faire face à tout cela. Je ne voulais pas ça.

Il me restait 5 ans à tenir pas une vie.

Il ne se formalisa pas de mon attitude, il sembla apprécier nos ébats. Il me déshabilla et vénéra mon corps avant de me pénétrer doucement. Très vite ses coups de hanche se firent plus forts, plus fréquents et il jouit au fond de moi.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié d'au moins simuler, cogitant beaucoup trop.

Il se plaça à côté de moi, me tirant pour que je pose ma tête sur son épaule, il caressait mes cheveux les glissants derrière mon oreille pour dégager mon visage.

Une certaine appréhension grandissait en moi, me remémorant les ravages qu'ils pouvaient faire quand il était contrarié et j'espérais sincèrement ne pas l'avoir mis dans de telles dispositions.

Il prit une grande inspiration et commença.

-Isabella, je sais que tu as beaucoup de questions. Je peux y répondre partiellement, mais sache que je ne peux envisager de vivre sans toi, j'ai tellement eu peur quand les quilleutes t'ont traqué que j'ai compris que 6 ans ne seraient pas suffisants. Maintenant si pour toi les fiançailles et le mariage, ne changent pas grand-chose au terme du contrat, il n'a plus lieu d'être. La seule grosse différence, c'est moi. Moi qui m'engage également envers toi, pour te respecter et t'être fidèle. Je te protégerais de ma vie s'il le fallait.

Il resserra son étreinte sur moi.

-Il faudra qu'on discute ensemble de l'avenir de ton père. Il ne peut pas rester indéfiniment en cure et il semble bientôt prêt à reprendre sa vie. Nous en reparlerons, mais il peut venir vivre ici, nous pouvons aussi lui trouver un appartement au centre-ville. Je te soutiendrai quelque soit tes choix pour lui.

Je ne disais toujours rien, mes choix ? J'avais maintenant le pouvoir de prendre des décisions.

Enfin, pas pour moi, car je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté un refus à sa demande, mais je pouvais faire des choix par procuration pour mon père.

C'était pour son bien que je me trouvais dans cette situation, c'était vraiment pathétique que j'aie le pouvoir d'influencer son avenir et pas le mien.

Il posa son pouce et son index sur mon menton pour me faire relever le visage et planter ses prunelles dans les miennes.

-Nous reparlerons de tout cela demain à tête reposée mon ange, d'accord.

J'opinais faiblement de la tête toujours sous son emprise.

Il me sourit avant de se frotter un peu plus contre moi.

Il me fit basculer sur son corps avant de me murmurer alors qu'il me faisait le chevaucher.

-Fais-moi l'amour Isabella.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello

Merci à toutes pour votre soutien, notamment à **Grazie, indosyl, ag** (comme promis un chapitre avec beaucoup d'Ed et quelques révélations et réponses à tes interrogations !), **Emilie, aelita48, Isnoname** (au chapitre 18 pour les options…), **alinette 74** (si elle ne dit rien c'est juste car elle a peur pour Charlie, elle ne veut pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien), **bb23 **(merci pour ton vote pour mademoiselle poisse !)**, Lea1985** (tu as visé juste pour les ambitions d'Alec, mais il est loin du compte !), **odrey010** (les réponses aux deux prochains chapitres), **gigi, vanina** (ça commence dans ce chapitre), **nissa31** (elle a peur pour son père, elle a peur de ce qu'Alec peut être capable de faire, il a pas toujours été irréprochable avec elle, elle a de quoi se méfier), **ulkan13** (non elle ne va pas gaffer à ce point, ça serait le bucher direct !), **Virginiiiiiiiiiiiiie** (merci et bonne année à toi aussi !), **sarinette60, sand91** (Edward n'est pas si innocent que cela, dans un précédent chapitre, il l'avait accusé de prendre du plaisir à faire la pute pour lui…), **erika shoval, slakware, Nymphea51** (merci), **lili.8825, dramangas, Butterfly971** (Alec est resté vague concernant le contrat, il considère que c'est caduc mais que ça ne change rien pour Bella vu que c'est l'attitude d'une fiancée que de faire honneur et respecter son fiancé en tout temps et de manière assez soumise), **Keshya** (un début de réponse sur leur réaction dans ce chapitre, désolée un peu plus sadique avec cette fin de chapitre), **PatiewSnows** (non tu es très logique et surement que c'est un mélange des deux, un peu d'amour et de l'imposition qui va de soi pour lui**), licou-val, bellaeva** (des réponses dans ce chapitre !), **Jackye, Fleur50** (la suite est toute tracée, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres !), **Catherine** (merci), **doudounord2, lena –lna933, lamue12, chanur, fan-par-hasard21, yayalia, Triskelle sparrow** (bienvenue), **caropat07 **(j'espère que tu vas mieux et merci), **littlemissbelly** (quelques réponses dans ce chapitre), **chris63**.

C'est agréable de voir que certaines ne s'y attendaient pas du tout de cette demande en mariage, alors que d'autres le voyait venir. J'espère réussir à vous surprendre avec ce chapitre et le suivant, nous approchons de la fin !

Bonne lecture

Christina (qui se sent comme une baleine en attente d'accoucher)

* * *

><p>À qui<p>

Chapitre 17 : Dois-je ces premières révélations ?

À Edward.

Le statut de fiancé pour Alec était synonyme de demandeur à longueur de temps. J'ai eu l'impression de passer la fin de cette semaine dans le lit les jambes écartés à tenter de le contenter.

J'étais lasse, il était ambigu. Enfin, non ! Pas une fois il remettait en cause mon « oui ». Avais-je un soupçon de liberté en plus ? Pas sûr ! Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que je change, il m'avait juste promis de s'engager également.

Ça aurait pu avoir de l'importance si j'éprouvais de la jalousie, mais je n'en étais pas vraiment certaine. Je ne ressentais pas le besoin qu'il soit mien et que ça transparaisse aux yeux de tous.

Ce qui était le plus déroutant c'est qu'il prenait mon « oui » comme un engagement propre de ma part, comme si c'était le reflet de ma volonté, comme si je le voulais pour toujours.

J'étais un peu désarmée par son attitude, je ne savais pas s'il ignorait simplement la situation et mes sentiments réels ou s'il croyait vraiment en la sincérité de ces fiançailles.

J'avais encore de la difficulté à le cerner.

Au milieu de toutes ses interrogations sur mon futur époux imposé, j'étais préoccupée par Edward.

Il ne semblait pas dans son assiette samedi et j'avais hâte de le revoir. Peut-être oserais-je l'interroger sur les quilleutes, nous avions dû faire face à eux ensemble ce qui légitimait mes questions.

C'est avec nervosité que le lundi je me levais.

Je n'avais pas de vêtements qui m'attendaient et j'étais seule au lit. Retour à une certaine normalité. À la cuisine Sue me préparait déjà mon petit-déjeuner.

Elle comprit très vite que j'étais soucieuse et elle passa une main dans mon dos dans une caresse réconfortante.

-Ne t'inquiètes de rien ma belle, il ne laissera rien t'arriver, dit-elle comme si tout était normal.

J'esquissais un sourire, si elle savait comme j'étais loin de ces préoccupations, c'est la rencontre avec mon garde du corps qui tendait mes muscles. Il avait semblé si blessé samedi, mais pour quelle raison précise, je l'ignorais.

Je sortis de la demeure les jambes un peu tremblantes. Je l'aperçu debout, très charismatique devant un véhicule.

Dès que je m'approchai, il ouvrit la porte arrière avec juste un signe de la tête.

J'étais confuse, de tous les scénarios imaginés, je n'avais pas émis cette éventualité et cette froideur.

Une fois que j'eus pénétré dans l'automobile, je me décomposais.

Un gorille était assis également à l'arrière alors que Georges était au volant.

Mon garde du corps s'installa à l'avant et la voiture démarra après que le chauffeur m'ai saluée ainsi que le malabar à côté de moi.

J'avais répondu par un timide « bonjour » réfléchissant aux raisons de leur présence.

Le trajet se fit en silence, dès que nous fumes garés, je me figeais d'horreur quand je vis l'armoire à glace descendre.

Edward était à côté de moi alors que je dévisageais l'autre homme.

-On y va, souffla-t-il puis hocha la tête en direction de son collègue.

À mon soulagement, nous nous éloignons alors que le type scrutait les environs. Je saisis qu'il était là pour sécuriser la zone et prévenir tout désagrément comme la dernière fois.

Mon garde du corps ne me dit pas un mot et je ne savais pas comment lui adresser la parole. J'étais perturbée, j'avais besoin de comprendre ce qu'il avait, mais je ne connaissais pas où était la limite et ce qui était acceptable de faire.

Je passai donc mon temps à le scruter du coin de l'œil cherchant à déchiffrer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Il était très agité comme si la situation ne lui convenait pas.

Peut-être que l'altercation avec les quilleutes lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il aimait l'action et rester assister à des cours l'exaspérait au plus haut point ?

Le trajet de retour se fit de la même manière ainsi que toute la semaine.

J'étais perdue, je n'avais pas réussi à dire un seul mot à Edward. Je n'arrivais pas à lui parler alors que j'avais toujours l'envie de me rapprocher de lui, de savoir à quoi il pensait, d'apprendre à le connaître, de pouvoir saisir la signification de ses sourires et les différentes lueurs dans ses yeux.

La semaine fut un vrai calvaire, je passai mon temps à chercher une manière de lui adresser la parole, sans en trouver une.

Le vendredi, je me décidai à lui glisser mon exemplaire des « hauts de hurle vent ».

Il le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et le repoussa vers moi.

Je me sentis blessée, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ses mots.

-Je suis sûre que tu ressembles à Catherine préférant dans son cœur le méchant de l'histoire, mais qui pourrait en vouloir à Healtcliff avec ses antécédents lors de son enfance, hein ?

J'étais trop choquée pour répondre. C'est tremblante que je rangeais mon ouvrage. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

Ce fut le seul douloureux échange que nous ayons.

Le soir même, Georges alla chercher mon père. Il se faisait discret dans la maison, me poussant à passer du temps avec mon fiancé, disant qu'il était déjà ravi de sortir des murs du centre qu'il n'avait pas besoin que je le materne et que Sue s'était proposé à l'aider dans ses recherches.

Je me suis sentie évincée de sa vie, c'était bizarre. Du coup, Alec en profita pour nous organiser une sortie dans un manoir. Le samedi matin, une valise était prête pour que nous partions dans un complexe offrant de multiples services.

Il y avait beaucoup de massages et de soin, J'avais espéré qu'il avait conscience que je n'aimais pas que des étrangers me touchent, à croire qu'il supposait que d'être sa fiancée me ferait changer radicalement.

J'avais conclu trop vite puisqu'il ne fit pas allusion au spa et autres commodités disponibles, l'unique chose qu'il cherchait c'est que nous passions du temps ensemble dans une chambre, subsistant juste le cadre dans lequel nous progressions, nous faisant servir des mets raffinés et parlant de la planification du mariage.

La nourriture de Sue me manquait, mon père… pouvais-je dire que la bibliothèque me manquait aussi ?

Soulagée et courbaturée, nous reprîmes la route le dimanche après-midi, j'appréhendais le lundi matin avec beaucoup d'angoisse. Les seuls mots échangés avec Edward avaient été tendus. Il semblait agité toute la semaine et très contrarié.

C'est avec un nœud au ventre que je me rendis à l'extérieur, je loupai un temps d'arrêt quand j'aperçus Edward devant sa Volvo.

Il monta à l'intérieur quand je fus à proximité et démarra immédiatement. Nous étions à mi-chemin de l'université, ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant.

C'était maintenant ou jamais, je réussis à me lancer.

-Il n'y a plus de risques avec les quilleutes ?

-Non !

-Edward… tentais-je cherchant mes mots, je n'eus pas le temps de prononcer quoique ce soit que ses doigts se raffermir, faisant blanchir ses jointures.

-Pourquoi tu as dit oui ? Cracha-t-il.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je incrédule.

-Tu as très bien compris.

-Je euh… bafouillais-je.

Comment lui expliquer que je n'avais pas le choix.

Il soupira avant de piller et de se stationner dans un chemin menant vers la forêt.

À peine le moteur coupé, il sortit en toute hâte.

J'en fis de même et je pus le voir presque s'arracher les cheveux.

-Bella, commença-t-il en se retournant, je n'ignore rien du contrat qu'il t'a fait signé, alors je repose la question : pourquoi as-tu dit oui ?

J'écarquillais les yeux.

Que répondre à cela? Il connaissait la réponse s'il était au courant de tout.

Je tentais d'ouvrir la bouche, mais rien ne sortit.

-Je t'avais dit que tu avais d'autres options. Me reprocha-t-il.

Et là une fureur me prit.

-Ah oui et lesquelles, hein explique moi ? Je n'ai pas toujours le droit de choisir mes vêtements alors pourquoi aurais-je eu le choix ? À quel moment j'ai le pouvoir de décider quoi que ce soit ? Aucun ! Hurlais-je en retour.

-Putain, mais tu n'as qu'a réagir, il te manipule.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, on en revient au même. Je soufflais plus pour moi-même.

-C'est dans le contrat !

Malheureusement, il entendu mon exaspération.

-Dans le contrat, cria-t-il à son tour en secouant la tête, mais tu n'as rien compris. Tout est prémédité.

J'avais du mal à le suivre, oui tout était consigné dans son putain d'arrangement, je n'avais pas le droit de le décevoir, alors oui tout était calculé, la belle affaire !

-De quoi tu parles ? L'interrogeais-je, doutant que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Je parle du fait qu'il connaît tout de toi, je parle du fait qu'il a pris connaissance intégralement de ton dossier médical, il sait tout.

NON !

Edward était comme possédé et continuait à s'époumoner, crachant toute sa rage.

-Il en au courant pour ton syndrome d'Asperger, il a été subjugué par ta différence, ton incapacité sociale et vis-à-vis de sa situation, cela te rendait unique et très attrayante pour lui. Tu es juste un challenge, il souhaite que tu te lies à lui comme tu es attaché à tes parents. Il trouve cela jouissif d'être ton centre, tu saisis ? Débita-t-il d'une traite.

J'avais du mal à le suivre, mais je comprenais trop bien malgré tout. J'en perdais mes mots, cependant il n'arrêtait pas.

-Et le pire c'est quand tu lui as tenu tête, réussissant à payer les dettes de ton père, il a envoyé ses hommes directement chez toi pour lui proposer de la drogue et de la boisson gratuitement ainsi qu'une avance pour ses parties de poker pour être sûr qu'il retombe rapidement et que tu t'enlises pour qu'enfin il obtienne un contrôle sur toi.

-Non, répliquai-je choquée par ses révélations, tout en secouant la tête.

Soupçonner qu'il pouvait s'en prendre en Charlie était une chose, se le faire entendre dire en était une autre. Il avait déjà nui à Charlie.

Il dut voir ma souffrance s'afficher sur mon visage à l'évocation de mon paternel et de son passé, il souffla à son tour et son regard était teinté de tristesse quand il me regarda plus posément.

-Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il maladroitement.

Il était revenu calme après avoir vider son sac.

Je m'effondrai au sol et je saisis une chose encore plus clairement que jamais : il ne me laissera jamais partir, il était capable de tout, Charlie serait qu'un dommage collatéral à ses yeux. Ce n'était pas le fait que ses « je t'aime » étaient juste là pour atteindre son but qui me blessait, ce qui me faisait mal c'est que mon père pouvait en souffrir si je ne lui donnais pas satisfaction. Je comprenais un peu mieux ses demandes, il voulait que je sois accro et soumise à lui, que mon monde tourne autour de lui.

Malheureusement ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça, il ne pouvait s'imposer à moi, la partie cassée en moi n'était pas si facilement approchable. Je n'étais pas dépendante affectivement, je ne l'avais jamais été, mes parents avaient ce privilège d'être des repères pour moi, toute mon enfance, j'avais tenté de saisir les relations humaines à travers eux. Je voulais obtenir ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Si adolescente, tous avaient espoir que je sois socialement plus apte, le départ précipité de ma mère avait compromis tout cela.

Je ne comprenais plus à quoi cela servait de s'attacher aux gens si nous pouvions les perdre ensuite. C'était tout simplement douloureux.

Je m'étais donc aliénée à sauvegarder la seule personne qui m'était chère à mon cœur et nécessaire pour donner un sens à ma vie, mon père. Comme Alec pouvait espérer un jour rivaliser avec ce qui nous soudait lui et moi. Le souvenir de notre mère était le ciment de notre relation, elle était celle qui était pleine de joie qui jaillissait sur nous. Elle rendait tout ce qui l'entourait coloré et vivant.

Elle s'était tant battue pour moi, pour que j'aie une existence normale, malgré ma différence, mon intelligence trop forte comparée à mes inaptitudes, altérant ma vision du monde de façon déformée. Elle était mon miroir pour regarder la société, je subsistais au travers de sa mémoire, de ses rêves, je voulais lui ressembler.

Mon bourreau ne pourra jamais prendre une telle place dans mon cœur.

Bizarrement Edward avait opéré un changement en moi, il était bien la première personne à qui je me suis intéressée, à qui j'avais envie d'être moi, à qui j'avais le besoin de me confier, à qui j'avais le souhait d'évoluer et apprendre à vivre comme tout en chacun.

Je secouais la tête, trop de choses à l'intérieur et cette incapacité à reprendre le contrôle de quoi que ce soit. Mon existence était un foutoir, je ne savais plus rien, j'avais comme perdu mes repères.

Un contrat était quelque chose de tangible pour moi, respecter les règles était simple et à ma portée, mais le tournant que venait de prendre ma vie m'angoissait. Je n'étais pas soumise à un arrangement, j'étais fiancée à un homme qui voulait et qui ferait tout en son pouvoir pour être mon soleil qui rayonnerait sur moi et me permettrait de tourner rond autour.

Mais je savais au fond de moi que ça n'arriverait jamais, alors que se passera-t-il quand il le comprendra ? Pourrais-je feinter indéfiniment? Mon père serait-il en sécurité ?

Je secouais la tête, je ne réussissais plus à penser clairement, je cherchais à faire des liens à rationaliser tout cela pour rendre tout ce bazar en forme d'équation mathématique plus gérable. J'avais depuis longtemps saisit qu'il en connaissait beaucoup sur moi, notamment les circonstances de la mort de ma mère et ma phobie de la vitesse, mais là je me sentais comme un pari ou je ne sais quoi. Un sentiment curieux naquit alors, je ressentais de manière inédite de l'offense. Cette sensation était bizarre, je ne l'avais jamais éprouvé avant et je n'aimais pas la façon dont elle me faisait me sentir.

J'avais l'impression d'être diminuée, d'être rabaissée au rang d'objet ou même si en général l'opinion des autres m'incombait peu, là j'avais le sentiment d'être dépréciée et ce qui me troubla le plus c'est qu'Edward en avait connaissance et il m'importait qu'il n'ait pas cette image de moi qui pouvait être avilissante.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par des bras qui me relevaient et m'installaient dans la Volvo.

Il fit le tour et dit doucement.

-Il faut que tu ailles en cours, si tu es en retard, il le saura.

Je laissai tomber ma tête sur la vitre, trop de choses se retournaient dans mon cerveau. J'avais juste envie d'arrêter de penser.

Une fois stationnée, il prit mon sac et me tira en dehors de la voiture, je le suivis tel un automate.

Pourquoi en étais-je autant choqué ? Je savais qu'il contrôlait tout alors pourquoi devrais-je être surprise par ces révélations. Seulement, la fin d'un petit espoir, il tenait ma vie entre ses mains, ni plus ni moins, et la perspective que mon garde du corps me juge me tiraillait.

Dans la classe, je vis qu'Edward s'agiter, il m'avait installée à ma place habituelle, m'avait sorti mes affaires, j'étais comme absente.

Pendant le cours, j'étais plus concentrée sur ses gestes que sur ce que disait le professeur.

Il sortit son téléphone et commença à le démonter. Il prit ce qui me sembla une puce dans son portefeuille et fit l'échange dans son mobile.

Il composa plusieurs textos, soufflant quelques fois comme exaspéré. D'autres fois, c'est rageusement qu'il tapait.

Son manège dura tout la classe.

À la fin, il redémonta son appareil pour changer la puce à l'intérieur. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce qu'il avait fait, mais était-ce important ?

A la pause du midi, il m'entraîna vers la bibliothèque je me rendais là-bas quand période d'examen et mangeais rapidement un sandwich, autrement j'allais à la cafétéria ne voulant pas priver mon garde du corps d'un repas substantiel.

Nous fîmes à peine un pas à l'intérieure qu'une fille, les cheveux très foncés coiffés en pique dans tous les sens s'approcha à grands pas de nous, elle souriait grandement et une fois à côté d'Edward tendit discrètement un sac à dos et un sac d'une enseigne de magasin.

Il la salua légèrement de la tête alors que la demoiselle n'avait presque pas ralenti son allure.

Il se retourna vers moi et me colla le paquet dans les mains et il me dicta rapidement.

-Va te changer dans les toilettes, tu enlèves tout ce que tu as sur toi, tout tout tout. Tu portes uniquement ce qu'il y a là-dedans et tu mets tes affaires à la place, on le déposera en consignes.

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux.

-Maintenant, ajouta-t-il autoritaire.

J'obéis par automatisme.

Mon cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti, qui était cette fille ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je me change ?

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda, je retirai tout ce que je revêtais, ainsi que ma bague de fiançailles. Je pus voir dans le sachet des sous-vêtements, un jean, un haut très coloré, une veste en cuire, des chaussures et un élastique.

Une fois rhabillée, je m'attachais les cheveux dans une queue de cheval basse.

Je sortis des toilettes, Edward m'attendait, il me prit le sac des mains et se dirigea vers les consignes après m'avoir scruté.

Il m'interrogea quand même pour la forme.

-Tu as tout enlevé, sous-vêtement, bijoux, tout ?

J'acquiesçais de la tête.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je enfin.

Il passa ses doigts dans sa tignasse.

-Toutes tes chaussures portent une balise GPS, c'est comme cela qu'ils nous ont retrouvés si facilement dans l'entrepôt, maintenant il peut en avoir glissé une autre aussi dans la bague ou qui sait encore dans quel autre vêtement ... pour être sûr que tu ne lui échapperas pas. Ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Je blêmis face à cette révélation.

Il enferma mes affaires dans une consigne.

-De cette manière, il te croit sur le campus.

Il sortit alors à l'extérieur et contourna le bâtiment tout en m'entrainant.

Là il s'arrêta devant une moto et défit une chaîne qui tenait deux casques et m'entendis un.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

-Où va-t-on ? demandais-je incrédule.

-Faire une petite balade.

.

.

.

Une petite fin moyennement sadique, je suis désolée je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher. Où l'emmène-t-il?

Alors pour celles que ça intéressent, voici quelques précisions sur le syndrome d'Asperger, c'est un trouble envahissant du développement. Son appellation est assez récente, avant il était assimilé à de l'autisme de haut niveau.

La difficulté principale pour les personnes souffrantes de ce symptôme est des inaptitudes sociales. Ils font souvent preuve d'un centre d'intérêt particulier. J'ai travaillé deux ans avec des enfants atteints, l'un deux pouvait par exemple citer plan par plan n'importe quel Disney, un autre plus âgé dessinait des moteurs d'avion, il était d'ailleurs difficile de leur faire intéresser à autre chose.

Par contre quand il fallait les faire coopérer ou pendant les périodes de jeu libre, la tension était à son maximum, ils ne ressentent aucune empathie pour leur voisin et se contentent de se concentrer sur leur point de vue.

J'avais rencontré une adulte qui faisait de la recherche sur son trouble d'Asperger et elle nous expliquait qu'elle avait déjà eu un chum mais que ça n'avait pas marché, elle n'avait pas compris l'utilité, cependant elle gardait espoir qu'un jour elle y trouve de l'intérêt.

Si ce trouble est perturbant pendant l'enfance, une majorité à l'âge adulte arrive à vivre avec et s'insérer de manière relativement conforme à la société.

C'est l'idée que je me fais de cette Bella, j'espère que ça vous aura bien aidé à la comprendre, maintenant j'attends vos réactions sur ces révélations.

Je sais que pour beaucoup Alec avait encore du crédit, est-ce toujours le cas ?


	18. Chapter 18

Hello

Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements, ma petite puce et moi-même allons bien, c'est du bonheur de ne plus être la seule fille à la maison. Le seul hic c'est que je combats le babyblues, des envies de pleurer pour un rien, c'est épuisant !

Merci à **bb23, nodame, izzie, sand91, Lea1985, Triskelle sparrow, Isnoname, yayalia, Ange, aelita48, Butterfly971, Grazie, Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie, alinette 74, fifi, odrey010, SoSweetySoCrazy, Jackye, Nymphea51, lamue12, doudounord2, bellaeva, sarinette60, Bella Swan Cullen02, Fleur50, indosyl, lena –lna933, christou57, littlemissbelly, Keshya, PatiewSnows, chanur, ulkan13, dramangas, erika shoval, lili.8825, chris63, San, Evelyne-raconte, shona91, Merry Maria**.

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

><p>À qui<p>

Chapitre 18 : Dois-je une nouvelle alternative ?

À Jasper Hale, peut-être !

Il enfourcha la moto après que nous ayons mis nos casques. Il enleva la béquille et me tendit sa paume pour m'aider à monter.

J'escaladai l'engin de torture.

J'hésitais où poser mes mains, mais il coupa court à mon interrogation et souffla :

-Accroches toi à moi.

Cette proximité avec Edward était troublante, la dernière fois était dans l'entrepôt, là il n'y avait aucun danger, sauf sur lequel nous étions assis et je pouvais me rapprocher autant que permis de lui.

Je resserrai donc mes doigts autour de sa taille, il connaissait ma phobie de la vitesse, me coller à lui s'interprétait comme une simple réaction à mes peurs et non d'un désir de sentir son odeur et ses formes. Je regrettais instantanément ces manteaux de cuir qui même si le mélange avec son arome était envoûtant ne valaient quand même pas le plaisir de percevoir sa peau ou ses muscles sous mon épiderme.

Il démarra et nous prîmes une allure modérée pour quitter le campus.

Nous roulâmes une vingtaine de minutes, je ne sais pas où nous étions, nous nous arrêtâmes à l'entrée d'un chemin forestier, il mit pied à terre.

Il enleva son casque et me dit.

-On finit le reste à pied.

Je l'imitai après être descendue de mon perchoir.

Nous fîmes quelques pas en direction de la forêt.

La curiosité devient trop grande, je l'interrogeais donc.

-Où allons-nous ?

-Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.

-Qui ?

-Un ami ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité.

Nous marchâmes 5 minutes à peine avant d'arriver à une trouée dans les arbres.

Un homme blond se tenait là assis sur un tronc couché. Il avait des cheveux un peu longs donnant un air rebelle, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacé. Malgré son physique « bad boy », une certaine sérénité émanait de lui.

Il salua Edward d'une poignée de main et me fit un salut de la tête.

-Bonjour Isabella, je suis content de faire ta connaissance depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi, je suis Jasper Hale.

Je savais que j'avais déjà entendu ce nom, mais j'avais du mal à le situer. Il me dévisagea un instant de la tête au pied.

Il ajouta dans un sourire.

-Les vêtements sont à ta taille ?

-Euh oui, murmurais-je confuse alors que je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward, je le vis lever les yeux au ciel à son interrogation.

Les lèvres de l'homme prirent une mine amusée quand il répliqua :

-Alice va en être ravie et se targuer encore d'être une pro de l'habillement.

-Tu m'étonnes, confirma Edward.

J'étais un peu perdue, je posais la question.

-Qui est Alice ?

-Ma sœur.

-Ma femme.

Jasper Hale et Edward avaient parlé en même temps.

Je pus voir mon garde du corps lui jeter un regard assez meurtrier. Le blond haussa les épaules.

Je souris, il semblait assez protecteur avec sa famille.

Il soupira et tout en se retournant vers moi, il dit doucement.

-Alice est MA sœur et elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'épouser cet énergumène.

J'acquiesçai de la tête devant les précisions. Il est clair qu'il voulait prévaloir le lien du sang ou d'ancienneté de connaissances.

Je m'amusai de cette normalité et petite rivalité entre beaux-frères.

-Tu sais Edward, il y a des chances pour que ta sœur ait passé plus de temps avec son mari qu'avec toi. Vous êtes marié depuis longtemps ? Questionnais-je en me retournant vers l'époux de sa sœur.

Il sourit à ma boutade, alors que mon adonis grogna suite à ma remarque.

-Deux ans.

Je retenais un CQFD qui n'aurait fait qu'accentuer la frustration de l'apollon.

Un silence gênant s'installa tout doucement.

Le moment était venu de connaître les raisons de cette mystérieuse balade. Le petit moment détente et de présentation était fini.

-Isabella, m'interpella le mari d'Alice, que t'as dit Edward sur nous ?

Sur eux ? De quoi me parlait-il ? J'ouvris la bouche sans rien prononcer ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je regardais mon garde du corps qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Je n'ai encore rien expliqué, un événement a précipité un peu les choses.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard pour qu'il élabore.

Je vis le brun crispé, cracher à contrecœur.

-Il lui a demandé de l'épouser, dit-il avec peine.

Son interlocuteur ricana alors qu'il se renfrognait et lui jetait des éclairs avec ses prunelles.

-Ouais bon, se reprit Monsieur Hale à mon intention, je suis agent du FBI, je travaille depuis plusieurs années pour faire couler les Volturi.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

Je regardais Edward sans trop comprendre pourquoi se côtoyaient-ils.

Il du saisir mon trouble, car il me fixa avec une certaine appréhension.

-Je suis un agent infiltré, confessa-t-il.

Aucun son ne sortit de mes lèvres, mais mes orbites s'ouvrèrent un peu plus, alors que ma bouche ouverte, un « oh » de surprise et d'étonnement mourrait sur ma langue.

Il fit une grimace en coin, comme pour s'excuser.

Ok habituellement j'étais une fille intelligente sauf que là, j'étais sur off, qu'est-ce que cela impliquait, pourquoi m'avait-il emmené maintenant, ici ?

-Bella, murmura-t-il doucement alors qu'il posait sa main sur mon épaule, je t'ai dit que tu avais d'autres options, nous pouvons te mettre sous protection en toute sécurité toi et Charlie en attendant que nous les coincions, tu pourras témoigner contre eux.

Je clignais des yeux, il voulait que je porte plainte ou je ne sais quoi contre Alec et que je me cache ?

-Je ne suis pas d'accord Edward, intervient le blond. Nous piétinons depuis des années, Isabella a accès à la demeure d'Aro, elle pourrait nous être d'une précieuse aide pour le piéger, c'est lui la cible à faire plonger, tu le sais.

-Hors de question, s'énerva Edward.

-Tu fais du sur place, toutes tes approches auprès d'Alec ou de Jane ont échouées, il nous faut une autre optique et vite.

-Non, s'entêta mon garde du corps.

-Sois raisonnable, putain.

-J'ai dit non.

-Arrêtes ça et réfléchis avec ta tête un peu plus, c'est notre meilleure option.

-Non, scanda-t-il à nouveau.

Le blond semblait perdre patience et se radoucit d'un coup et comme une lumière dans ses yeux je pus voir qu'il changeait de tactique devant l'entêtement d'Edward.

-Rosalie a été hospitalisée ce matin, Carlisle pense que l'accouchement est imminent et veut l'avoir à porter de main pour la soutenir au mieux, tu sais qu'elle a prévu de l'appeler Junior.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, mais je vis toute la souffrance s'afficher sur le visage de mon accompagnant.

-Il mérite de payer, tu ne crois pas, ajouta le beau-frère doucement.

Je regardais l'agent Hale sans saisir ce qu'il sous-entendait et il dut voir toute mon incompréhension, car il m'expliqua.

-Rosalie est Ma sœur, il insista à son tour sur le "ma" et continua : mais c'est aussi la veuve du frère d'Edward, Emmett.

Je me retournai pour l'observer et je pus déceler dans ses traits toute la douleur que ce souvenir faisait naître chez lui.

Comme pour enfoncer le clou, le blond accentua :

-Nous serons dans quelques heures tous les deux tontons, mais ce petit ne connaîtra jamais son papa.

Un temps s'écoula, l'obstination avait laissé la place à la tristesse, mais je n'étais pas sûre de ce que cela signifiait.

Tout d'un coup, la voix d'Edward se fit murmure.

-Oui, justement, je ne prendrai jamais un tel risque. Il sembla hésiter un moment avant d'enchaîner : Tu mettrais la vie en danger d'Alice ?

L'agent du FBI soupira et répondit :

-C'est différent.

Edward le regarda plutôt méchamment alors que son interlocuteur passa sa main dans ses cheveux, avant de se lancer :

-Et si on permettait à Isabella de choisir ?

Je décelai dans les yeux de mon garde du corps une envie de meurtre.

-Non, assena-t-il. C'est trop dangereux, Aro est pire qu'Alec. La conversation est clause. Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour offrir une protection à Isabella et réfléchir à une solution pour la mettre en sécurité sans pour autant griller ma couverture, c'est la seule option.

L'agent soupira et finit par acquiescer.

J'étais trop abasourdie pour réussir à réfléchir correctement.

Edward était un agent du FBI, il avait perdu son frère à cause d'un Volturi mais lequel ? C'est alors que je réalisai avec horreur de quand j'avais entendu le nom d'Hale, c'est lorsqu'Edward était revenu, la première fois dans le bureau d'Alec. Il lui avait dit avoir eu des ennuis avec l'agent, mais c'était occupé de McCarthy, oh mon dieu, c'était affreux, comment avait-il réussi à rester impassible devant tout cela. Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'avais soufflé le nom de son frère ce qui fit arrêter leur conversation.

-Emmett McCarthy était son nom de couverture, notre nom de famille est Cullen, m'apprit doucement Edward.

Je me mordis les lèvres.

Son vrai nom était Edward Cullen et je réalisais immédiatement l'avoir également entendu.

-Le docteur, murmurai-je.

Il confirma de la tête.

-Oui c'est bien mon père, le tien m'a fait une peur bleue en me resituant, ça faisait si longtemps, j'aimais aller voir Carlisle à la sortie de l'école, m'expliqua-t-il.

-Ok, dis-je doucement, les choses se mettant en place dans ma cervelle, le monde me semblait bien petit à présent et je me demandais comment il réussirait à nous cacher face à cette réalité.

Trop perdue dans toutes ces révélations et informations, je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite leur conversation. Ils parlaient d'autres agents qui pourraient nous faire disparaître, de la manière d'atténuer les soupçons. Ils n'arrivèrent pas à trouver une solution dans l'immédiat.

Edward du mettre fin à leur échange, je devais être à l'heure pour la reprise des cours.

Nous retournâmes sans dire un mot.

Avant que je ne prenne mes affaires et que je me change, il me murmura :

-Nous allons te sortir de là, je te le promets.

J'acquiesçai, après m'être rhabillée, je cachai mes nouveaux vêtements et chaussures dans mon sac.

Nous ne reparlâmes pas de cette rencontre. Il avait insisté pour que j'adopte la même attitude et que je ne change rien, il me ferait savoir dès qu'il aurait des précisions.

J'avais malgré tout été un peu déboussolée par tout cela. J'allais quitter cet endroit avec mon père et pouvoir vivre ma vie, sans risque, sans épée Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête ?

C'en était presque trop beau.

Il fallait que je parle avec mon paternel, nous devions discuter de sa sortie et de reprendre une vie commune loin de tout cela.

Comme toutes les fins de semaine maintenant, il arriva le vendredi soir. Nous le passâmes avec Alec et Sue.

Je ne réussis pas à trouver du temps rien que nous deux.

Je désespérais.

Le samedi après le repas, mon fiancé reçut un appel qui le mit de mauvaise humeur, il devait s'absenter à contrecœur. Nous restâmes la soirée tranquillement avec Sue avant que tout le monde aille se coucher.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je n'en tenais plus d'avoir une vraie conversation avec mon père, je décidai de lui rendre visite.

Au pire, mon conjoint comprenait que je veuille profiter de Charlie et évoquer avec lui sa sortie, ce n'était même pas un mensonge vu que nous en avions déjà parlé. Le seul facteur changeant était moi qui l'accompagnais dans cette nouvelle vie, ce serait juste une omission.

Je m'emmitouflai dans une robe de chambre bien chaude. J'arrivais aux abords de la pièce où il séjournait, mon cœur tapait fort, une partie de ma vie allait se jouer, comment allait-il réagir.

Je ralentis mes pas quand j'entendis du bruit.

Je guettais au coin du mur sa porte à quelques mètres et me figeai devant le spectacle.

Mon père retenait Sue par la taille pendant qu'elle essayait de se dégager de son étreinte tout en riant, mon paternel avait sa tête enfouie dans son cou.

-Charlie, il faut que je retourne à mes appartements.

-S'il te plaît, reste toute la nuit.

-Non, si on nous découvrait ça serait inconvenant.

-Qui s'en offusquerait nous sommes adultes, reste encore un peu.

Il se regarda et la scruta avec attention avec une moue attendrissante.

Je pouvais sentir Sue fléchir.

Après seulement quelques secondes, Charlie se jeta sur ses lèvres, la tirant à lui, la porte se referma derrière eux.

J'étais abasourdie, plantée dans ce couloir, à essayer de réaliser ce que je venais d'espionner.

C'est la froideur du plancher qui me fit remettre en mouvement pour retourner dans la chambre.

J'ouvris la porte tel un automate et trouvai Alec en train de se déshabiller.

Il se figea en me voyant rentrer, j'étais trop prise pour réussir à me recomposer un visage impassible.

Il courra vers moi, relevant mon menton.

-Ma douce qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… je…

J'étais tellement perdue, je croisais ses yeux qui semblaient vraiment inquiets.

-Raconte-moi, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, où étais-tu ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Je sentis les ennuis arriver et j'étais trop troublée pour garder cela pour moi.

Je soufflais.

-J'ai vu mon père et… j'hésitais un instant avant de murmurer Sue.

Son expression soucieuse se radoucit instantanément et il se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

Je le regardai ébahie, j'avais loupé un épisode.

Il me serra contre son torse, toujours hilare.

Je le repoussais dans l'incompréhension.

Il tenta de reprendre un visage plus sérieux.

-En toute sincérité Isabella, je me demandais qu'en est-ce que tu t'en rendrais compte, ça dure depuis des semaines, où crois-tu que Sue va lorsqu'elle prend ses mardis et jeudi depuis peu.

-Voir mon père, répondis-je du tac au tac complètement incrédule.

Il sourit en réponse, le confirmant.

Merde alors !

J'étais littéralement dépitée alors que lui ça l'amusait grandement.

Il souleva mon menton pour me regarder toujours clairement hilare de ma révélation.

-Et si tu me racontais comment tu l'as découvert et ce qui t'embête tant.

Je secouais la tête, tout en me dégageant, mais il en avait décidé autrement me gardant dans ses bras.

J'hésitai un instant et me lançai.

-Je voulais lui parler de sa sortie, voir ce qu'il en espérait et puis quand je suis arrivée vers sa chambre, il tentait de retenir Sue pour qu'elle passe la nuit avec lui.

Il souriait toujours.

-Et a-t-il réussi ? Demanda-t-il tout sourire.

Je grognais.

-Oui, soupirais-je.

Il prit une mine plus soucieuse.

-Tu as l'air de désapprouver leur rapprochement, serais-tu jalouse ? Me taquina-t-il.

-Non, je crois que c'est plus le choc, je ne m'y attendais, c'est tout.

-Alors tu approuves ?

-Je crois, il a l'air plus heureux, non ?

-Je le pense aussi.

-C'est bien ! Conclus-je.

Il m'embrassa le front tout en me serrant contre lui. Il passa ses mains sous mes fesses pour me porter et que je m'enroule autour de lui.

-Pas question que les vieux baisent et pas nous, rit-il tout en me jetant sur le lit.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer à l'idée en couinant un « pitié » qui le fit éclater de rire avant de coller son corps au mien.

Il caressa doucement ma joue, tout en me dévisageant et m'interrogea gentiment.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

J'acquiesçai, c'était un choc, mais loin d'être une mauvaise chose, j'appréciais Sue.

-Bien, dit-il en embrassant lentement mes lèvres.

J'étais encore distraite, comment avais-je pu louper ça ?

Je n'y comprendrai donc jamais rien en relation humaine. Et sans que je puisse filtrer ma pensée, sûrement secouée par les derniers événements, je posai la question faisant fi des baisers qu'il déposait dans mon cou.

-Pourquoi tu m'aimes ?

Il se figea, recula, il semblait surpris puis il me dévisagea.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de se caler sur ses coudes toujours au-dessus de moi.

-Tout d'abord, je ne peux pas nier que ton corps et ta beauté m'ont attiré en tout premier lieu. Tu es magnifique et parfaite. Ce qui m'a fait tomber amoureux de toi, c'est ta pureté, ton innocence. Trop de personnes sont autour de moi par intérêt, il est difficile de trouver des gens qui vous veulent réellement du bien. Hormis ma famille, je crois que jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre Sue était la seule étrangère qui avait ma confiance. Tu es si asociale avec les autres que c'est rafraîchissant pour moi de ne pas avoir à douter de toi, de tes fréquentations, d'individus peu scrupuleux qui pourraient profiter de toi. Je sais que le début de notre histoire n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait dû être, mais tu as toujours été toi : réfléchi et t'aliénant pour la seule personne qui compte pour toi ton père. J'admire tellement ce côté de toi de dévouement. J'aime penser avoir réussi à prendre une place dans ton cœur.

Il finit sa tirade en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou, je trouvais cela assez juste au vu des révélations qu'Edward m'avait faites.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment moi, juste mon Asperger, lâchais-je.

Je sentis son corps se tendre une nouvelle fois contre moi, il était immobile contre ma gorge, le temps était suspendu.

Il se recula pour me dévisager, encore.

-Je sais Isabella, souffla-t-il doucement, ne niant pas ses connaissances sur mon passé, mais ça fait partie de toi.

J'étais un peu perdue, j'étais troublée par la sincérité qu'il semblait émaner de lui en ce moment, allant à l'encontre avec les propos de mon garde du corps.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser.

Il se décolla de moi pour se mettre sur le côté et attirer ma tête contre son torse.

Il caressait doucement mes cheveux tout en me tenant fermement.

Il souffla alors dedans un « merci ».

J'étais encore plus confuse. De quoi me remerciait-il ? Je ne comprenais plus rien.

Après un moment je sentais son souffle apaiser, il s'était endormi.

Je n'arrivais plus à faire le tri dans tout cela.

D'abord mon père qui était revenu à la vie, si on peut dire grâce à une femme. Sue avait réussi là où j'avais échouée, je n'étais pas vraiment jalouse c'est le souvenir de ma mère qui me gênait. Je suppose qu'elle aurait aimé savoir mon paternel heureux, c'est ce qu'il était, non ?

Je devais admettre que c'était une bonne nouvelle. Oui, mais voilà, incompatible avec le projet d'Edward. Jamais Sue ne quittera le service des Volturi. Éloigner mon père ne ferait que l'anéantir à nouveau. S'il retrouvait de l'espoir auprès de cette femme, chose où j'ai échoué pendant autant d'années, comment vivra-t-il si on lui retirait de nouveau cet état qui semblait lui réussir.

Merde ! Je me trouvais dans une nouvelle impasse.

Je m'extirpai doucement du lit pour me rendre dans mon boudoir, j'avais besoin de faire quelques recherches sur les relations interpersonnelles, je devais rationaliser tout cela pour comprendre et découvrir la bonne solution.

Je me souviens que ma mère m'avait offert il y a longtemps un livre de psychologie qui en parlait, ce n'était pas un ouvrage qui traitait l'amour comme dans les romans avec la passion et autre, dans celui-ci il cherchait les indicateurs qui permettaient l'attraction prémices d'une relation amoureuse.

Je me connectai sur le net et fis quelques clics, je déglutis en repensant à Edward et cette attirance irrémédiable que j'avais pour lui et qui me surprenait jusque-là.

Les raisons de l'attraction à travers la psychologie sociale sont la familiarité, se pouvait-il que j'ai déjà rencontré mon garde du corps en étant enfant et que ce soit pour cette raison qu'il me semblât familier et que je ne ressentisse pas le besoin de mettre de la distance entre nous. Le second facteur était la proximité, Edward était bien le garçon que je côtoyais le plus ici après Alec, il passait ses journées avec moi.

Une dernière étude m'interpella. Des chercheurs avaient pris deux groupes, dans le premier, il faisait courir des hommes sur un tapis de course pendant 10 secondes et ensuite leur montrait des photos de femmes, ils devaient les noter sur leur beauté et l'attraction qu'elles avaient sur eux.

Dans le second, les individus devaient se dépenser cette fois-ci pendant deux minutes sur le tapis, les chercheurs montraient les mêmes photos, il est apparu que le deuxième groupe trouvait les femmes nettement plus attrayantes que le premier. La raison est appelée un transfert d'excitation, les personnes ont confondu les symptômes qu'ils ressentaient : leur cœur qui battait vite, leur respiration hachée avec l'impression que leur faisaient les images.

J'en concluais que ce que j'avais éprouvé dans l'entrepôt pour Edward pouvait juste être le reflet de ce phénomène, la montée d'adrénaline, mon souffle saccadé, la tension de mon corps était le résultat de la situation, du danger induit par les quilleutes et non de lui.

Oui j'étais attirée par Edward, mais était-ce de l'amour ? Enfin une dernière étude me convainquit dans mes doutes, il semblerait qu'on ait tendance à accorder plus d'attributs positifs aux personnes que l'on trouve attrayantes, belles. Je ne connaissais pas réellement Edward et pourtant je lui donnais beaucoup de crédit.

Se pouvait-il que ce que je ressentais soit uniquement le fait d'une situation particulière et non le côté romantique des livres dont la rencontre avec l'âme sœur. Etais-je juste attirée biologiquement et psychologiquement par Edward que par mon cœur ?

Je soufflais et me concentrai cette fois-ci sur Alec.

Je n'avais pas cette attraction que j'avais pour mon garde du corps, cependant j'étais déjà en relation avec lui.

C'est la théorie de l'échange sociale qui me sembla s'appliquer le plus à nous. Une bonne relation fonctionnait sur le minimax, un minimum de coût pour un maximum de bénéfices. J'en étais là, les attentes de mon conjoint étaient minimes par rapport aux avantages que j'en retirais. Il avait permis indirectement à mon père de revenir à la vie, il nous sauvegardait du besoin dans un cadre agréable, il me permettait de suivre des études qui même si ce n'était pas ma préférence m'apportait un certain réconfort.

Pour juger de ce principe, nous usions de comparaison sociale, si je regardais mes précédentes relations, ok presque inexistantes, Alec était un amant remarquable, omettant l'épisode où il avait voulu me posséder de toutes les manières, il veillait d'une certaine manière à mon bien-être. Chose nouvelle est appréciable.

Ensuite en cas de dilemme dans une relation il fallait s'interroger sur les solutions de remplacement et la seule personne qui venait à mon esprit était Edward.

Même si Edward m'attirait et peu importe que les raisons soient bonnes ou mauvaises, pouvais-je mettre en cause tout le rétablissement de mon père ? Avoir fait tout cela pour rien ? Revenir à l'existence d'avant où je devrais lutter pour le maintenir en vie ?

Définitivement l'amour n'avait pas sa place dans ma vie.

Pourrais-je supporter son regard sachant que je choisissais cette voie plutôt que la liberté ? C'était fou et j'en convenais.

Combien de temps avant que je ne suffoque et que mes bénéfices soient déficitaires face à mon investissement.

Comment pourrais-je vivre sachant que dans l'ombre, la justice cherchait à faire plonger mon fiancé. Mais encore plus inconcevable, je ne me sentais pas de témoigner contre lui, pas après ce soir.

Je crois qu'il m'aimait à sa manière, pour mon syndrome certes, mais il était celui qui nous avait sauvés avec Charlie, il était celui qui avait introduit Sue auprès de lui.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une solution, la seule envisageable, elle était pour moi et me permettait de ne trahir personne.

Mon père avait Sue à présent, si j'avais toujours des doutes qu'Alec se serve de lui pour m'atteindre pourquoi userait-il de ce procédé s'il n'avait aucun moyen de m'atteindre ?

Je pris donc un papier et écrivis deux lettres, demain soir quand Charlie sera de retour au centre, je…

.

.

.

Oh mon dieu que je suis sadique, que voulez-vous c'est l'effet 2012 !

Une idée du mot manquant?

A très vite !


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello_

_Voici le dernier chapitre, c'est un point de vue d'Edward j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Merci à Keshya et Izzie pour leur commentaire._

_Merci à ma relectrice, j'espère que sans faute votre lecture en sera meilleure !_

_Christina_

* * *

><p>J'attendis le lundi avec impatience. Je savais que la discussion que Bella devait avoir avec son père serait déterminante pour l'avenir.<p>

Je voulais lui laisser faire ses propres choix, je ne souhaitais pas ressembler à Alec, mais je dois avouer que je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est de l'emmener loin de tout cela au plus vite.

Il y a un temps lointain, je dois l'admettre, je ne voyais pas trop de différence entre lui et moi.

Nous étions sortis ensemble, ramenant des filles sans nous poser trop de questions. J'avais un peu plus de moralité que lui, je me contentais d'une seule par soir et demeurait un gentleman en tout temps, mais la différence n'en restait pas moins minime, elles étaient toutes interchangeables.

Longtemps je m'étais demandé comment mes parents avaient réussi à se trouver et se satisfaire de l'autre. Ma mère n'arrêtait pas de dire que quand je croiserai la femme de ma vie, je le saurai. J'avais cru que Tanya, collègue, pouvait s'approcher de l'idéal. Elle était très belle, relativement intelligente, mais après quelques semaines, je la découvris trop superficielle, insipide, tout n'était que surface, de plus, nous n'avions pas les mêmes intérêts.

Quand j'avais rencontré Bella, j'avais été ébranlé par sa beauté, sa timidité, sa réserve. Elle était tellement différente de toutes ces filles. Elle ne gloussait pas, elle ne piaillait pas, elle était loin de toutes ces greluches qui avaient peuplé nos nuits. Et là pour la première fois, je l'enviais lui, j'étais jaloux, très jaloux pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait une femme comme ça ?

Très vite, je voulus en avoir le cœur net, comment une jeune demoiselle si intelligente, si douce pouvait être à lui. Je ne voyais que peu d'options, elle était aussi infiltrée ou alors c'était une croqueuse d'homme et elle jouait un rôle. J'avais du mal à y croire, car tout respirait en elle la sincérité.

J'avais prêché le faux pour savoir le vrai, et là, la vérité avait été bien loin de ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Elle se sacrifiait pour son père. Merde ! J'en avais la nausée rien que d'y penser. Comment pouvait-elle accepter d'être sa chose ? Si les premiers temps, j'avais éprouvé de la colère, la seule personne qui me touchait réellement était pfffffffffff une poule de luxe ! Je sais, j'exagérais, car elle ne faisait pas cela pour l'argent, mais uniquement pour Charlie. Mais franchement, c'était son corps qu'elle offrait en contrepartie !

C'est peu à peu que j'avais saisi qu'elle était là non pas par choix réel, mais par obligation, et contrainte, elle réalisait ce qui lui semblait juste et c'est quand je compris cela que je m'étais juré de la sortir de là, de trouver la solution pour l'emmener loin de tout ce bordel.

Enfin, je m'en voulais un minimum de comploter pour déloger la seule personne qui visiblement avait réussi à toucher Alec. Nous étions semblables, plus que je ne le pensais, la grosse différence, c'était que lui était né dans la mauvaise famille, il avait juste répondu aux attentes de son père.

En tant qu'héritier, il avait en charge la section de la drogue et du blanchiment d'argent, c'était la branche la plus lucrative qui devait l'emmener sur les traces de son paternel.

Il avait été conditionné toute sa vie dans ce sens-là. Il était loin d'être aussi perfide que sa sœur. Elle avait eu le choix de ses responsabilités. Elle avait choisi le trafic d'humain et la prostitution, laissant ainsi au père la vente d'armes et autres sous-filiales déléguées à des sous-fifres.

Toute la fin de semaine, je dus jouer au baby-sitting auprès de Jane, elle réceptionnait une cargaison de filles russes. Certaines étaient déjà promises à de riches hommes d'affaires, alors que d'autres devaient alimenter le réseau de prostitués, qui selon ses dires, était vieillissant. Peut-on considérer 22 ans comme vieux ? C'était désolant. Elle n'avait aucune humanité, elle était bien pire que son frère.

Malheureusement, j'avais beau la côtoyer de manière assidue, je n'avais pas plus de preuve tangible pour démonter tout ce trafic.

Notre première tentative de les coincer c'était soldée par un fiasco, enfin pire que ça, mon frère avait perdu la vie. J'ai compris que je m'étais trop impliqué dans cette histoire et je n'avais pas eu le cœur de faire plonger un homme qui avait eu le malheur de naître au mauvais endroit. Maintenant, j'étais plus que jamais motivé à leur faire payer.

J'attendais fébrilement Bella devant ma voiture. J'étais le seul, avec son père, à l'appeler de cette façon. J'avais été bêtement heureux qu'elle ne me reprenne jamais quand j'avais imité l'appellation qui lui donnait Charlie. J'étais satisfait qu'elle m'accorde ce petit privilège, jamais je n'avais entendu Sue ou Alec encore moins un autre Volturi l'interpeller par son diminutif, pour eux, c'était Isabella.

Enfin dans l'immédiat, j'avais une seule envie : la voir pour sentir son odeur entêtante, son visage si doux, son innocence, sa pureté. Tout chez elle était parfait.

Je supportais de moins en moins le fait qu'elle appartienne à un autre, je faisais plusieurs fois par jour des exercices de relaxation pour chasser les images que créait mon esprit d'Alec touchant sa peau douce.

Les secondes s'écoulaient et toujours pas de trace d'elle. Je me maudissais d'avoir été loin ce week-end. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose pendant que j'avais été absent ? Pire, si elle avait laissé échapper la vérité. Je secouai la tête, non impossible, je serais déjà mort.

Alors que faisait-elle ?

Je regardais l'heure pour la énième fois. Je trépignais.

Bon, si elle n'est pas là dans les 2 minutes, 15 minutes de retard c'est trop inhabituel, je vais la chercher !

Putain, pourquoi il fallait que le temps soit si lent ? Je fixais mon attention en alternance sur la porte et sur ma montre, sans que l'effet soit efficace.

Les secondes égrenées, je me poussai de ma voiture pour entrer dans la bâtisse d'un pas décidé. J'allais directement à la cuisine, elle était peut-être juste en retard. Je pénétrai dans la pièce qui demeura désespérément vide.

J'appelai à tout hasard Sue, sans succès.

Merde, putain, il se passait quoi ici ?

Je me rendis à la salle à manger, toujours sans rencontrer âme qui vive.

Il ne me restait que deux options : sa chambre ou le bureau d'Alec.

Ma raison me criait qu'il était plus prudent d'aller voir le boss avant de me pointer dans ses appartements, mais mon envie était tout autre.

Je réfléchis à mes possibilités. Soit elle y était seule et je pouvais m'informer à la source de ce qui se passait, soit ils y étaient tous les deux et je pouvais prétexter m'être rendu dans son bureau avant de les importuner ici. Fier de ma réflexion, je montai à l'étage 4 à 4.

Je tapai frénétiquement à la porte.

L'angoisse augmentait de plus en plus.

Pas de réponse.

Je frappai de nouveau plus fort, toujours rien.

Mon malaise grandissait.

Putain, mais où était-elle ?

Je respirai profondément tout en essayant de capter des bruits à l'intérieur, mais aucun son ne me parvint.

J'avais beau avoir ma veste, je sentis un froid envahir tout mon dos, que lui avait-il fait ?

Mon corps se crispa aux différents scénarios qui émergèrent dans mon esprit, mes muscles se bandèrent alors que je serrai les poings.

Je pris de grandes respirations et me résignai à me rendre dans son bureau.

Je marchai doucement dans les corridors, je devais retrouver mon calme et mon masque d'impassibilité.

C'était dur, j'avais besoin de retourner ciel et terre pour l'avoir à côté de moi. Ne pas savoir était affreux.

Je me maudissais, j'aurais dû l'emmener loin comme j'en avais toujours eu l'envie. C'était la seule façon qu'elle soit en sécurité et rien à foutre de ma couverture. Putain, c'était qu'un boulot, elle…

Je déglutis péniblement à l'idée de la perdre définitivement par faute de négligence, par Ma faute !

J'étais tenté de taper dans les murs pour recracher toute ma rage.

N'avait-elle pas déjà assez souffert, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle vive dans une merde pareille ?

Fais chier, je me sentais si impuissant. Merde ! Putain ! Bordel !

J'avais beau jurer mentalement, une petite voix semblable à celle de ma mère me grondait pour ma grossièreté.

Mais putain, j'étais sur le point de faire une connerie, s'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit, couverture ou pas, je ne le laisserai plus s'en sortir.

Trop, trop, c'est trop.

J'avais beau me convaincre qu'Emmett aurait souhaité qu'on les fasse tous couler, que sa mort n'ait pas été vaine, mais un tel désir de vengeance m'animait que je n'étais pas sûr d'être capable d'y faire face. S'il lui avait ne serait-ce que tirer un cheveu... Putaaiiiiiiiiin !

Je me frottais le visage, tentant de chasser toute cette merde de mon cerveau.

Je pris une grande inspiration tout en relevant la tête, déterminé, je toquais à la porte.

-Entrez.

Je pénétrai dans la pièce. Alec était derrière son bureau. Il semblait irrité, il m'accorda à peine un regard, cliquant sur sa machine.

Je m'approchai, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, j'attendis un instant d'avoir son attention avant de me lancer.

Il y avait des documents éparpillés un peu partout sur la surface ainsi que son flingue. C'était rare qu'il le laisse traîner.

Je déglutis... à moins qu'il ne s'en soit servi dernièrement.

Une coulée de sueur froide fit sa descente le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait du mal.

Je serrai mon poing.

Maîtrise-toi, maîtrise-toi, me répétais-je pour garder contenance.

-Assieds-toi, me dit-il avec un geste de la main sans pour autant me regarder.

Je m'exécutai, j'avais juste envie d'envoyer valser son putain d'ordinateur pour avoir mes réponses.

Il me fit patienter ainsi pendant encore ce qui me sembla un temps infini, mais qui devait tout au plus se tenir dans une minute ou deux.

Il finit par appuyer sur une dernière touche, l'air satisfait de lui.

Il se retourna vers moi avec un sourire que j'eus du mal à interpréter. Il n'était pas franc, mais pas forcé, peut-être sournois.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, commença-t-il l'air de rien.

Putain, pouvait-il ignorer le pourquoi de ma présence ? Se pouvait-il qu'il ne sache pas que Bella ne s'était pas présentée pour ses cours ? A moins que je n'ai loupé un épisode et qu'elle soit déjà partie avec Georges.

Cette perspective, à laquelle je n'avais pas songé, me paraissait bien probable et extrêmement soulageante.

Je respirai d'un coup un peu mieux à cette option et je dis nonchalamment.

-Isabella ne s'est pas présentée pour que je l'accompagne en cours.

Il leva un sourcil, j'avais l'impression qu'il me jaugeait.

Il prit un papier à côté de lui et le regarda un instant avant de le reposer.

Il me faisait quoi là ?

Il se reconcentra sur moi et répliqua le plus tranquillement du monde.

-Elle est partie.

-QUOI ?

Merde, putain ta nonchalance ! Je m'étais carrément avancé en criant mon « quoi ».

Il leva de nouveau un sourcil sceptique face à ma réaction.

Je repris ma place doucement, essayant de rattraper un peu de contrôle.

-Comment ça ? Lançai-je comme si je ne venais pas de réagir trop vivement.

-Elle est partie, elle m'a quitté. Ajouta-t-il.

-Comme ça ? Répétai-je complètement ahuri.

Si l'idée qu'elle se soit enfuie me rassurait sur le fait qu'elle était vivante, je commençais à avoir des doutes. Et s'il tentait de masquer son meurtre ?

Pourquoi serait-elle partie alors qu'on lui avait offert notre protection ?

Si j'étais mal face à l'incertitude, il y a 10 minutes, ce que je ressentais maintenant était pire. Je le maudissais de détenir des informations alors que j'étais dans le flou le plus total.

J'étais condamné à me contenter de ses faibles explications ? À moins que je pointe mon flingue sur son front et que je l'oblige à tout me dire.

Tentant, mais sûrement suicidaire aussi, mort, je ne serais d'aucune utilité à Bella.

Le pire, c'est qu'il semblait amusé de la situation, je ne sais pas s'il pouvait percevoir mon trouble, mais il demeura statique.

-Je ne comprends pas, soufflai-je.

Il se recula dans son fauteuil et me fixa.

-J'avoue ne pas comprendre non plus ce qui a déclenché son départ, un événement a dû la perturber et l'inciter à prendre sa décision, mais quoi ? Je l'ignore. Elle n'a rien dit à ce sujet, juste que le mariage lui paraissait une institution insurmontable pour elle.

J'étais perdu.

Un silence s'installa et je pouvais toujours sentir qu'il me fixait comme si je détenais la réponse à sa question.

C'est alors que je pensais à son univers à elle : son père.

Je soufflai sans m'en rendre compte.

-Charlie.

Il pencha la tête pour me scruter.

Il posa ses coudes sur son bureau et déposa son menton sur ses poings.

-Sue est actuellement auprès de lui, Isabella a glissé sous sa porte une lettre à l'attention de son père. Sue est allée lui donner pour en connaître la teneur. Elle m'a appelé il y a peu, elle lui dit au revoir et lui souhaite une belle vie, le suppliant d'être heureux.

-Ok, et à toi que te raconte-t-elle ? Osai-je l'interroger, avide d'en savoir plus et de comprendre ce qui avait motivé son départ.

-Elle me réclame de veiller au bonheur de Sue, elle dit qu'elle fait une croix sur son père, elle me demande de ne pas attenter au bien-être de ces deux personnes. Elle dit qu'elle ne prendra jamais de nouvelle, qu'elle va juste disparaître de nos vies et elle me souhaite de rencontrer la femme qui m'est destinée.

J'étais complètement abasourdi, c'était un pari risqué qu'elle faisait. En même temps, Charlie n'était plus un moyen de pression sur elle, si elle n'avait aucune connaissance de son état, porter préjudice à son père ne ferait du mal qu'à Sue si j'avais bien compris.

Aurait-il assez de moralité pour ne pas lui nuire par vengeance ? Là était ma réelle inquiétude. Il semblerait qu'elle pense qu'il soit assez magnanime pour cela.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? Lui demandai-je.

-Aller la chercher, répondit-il l'air de rien.

-Comment, écarquillai-je les yeux.

Il rit sans joie.

-Je sais où elle s'est réfugiée, m'apprit-il.

J'étais éberlué.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Insistai-je.

-Tu me vexes là Edward, crois-tu que je connais si peu la personne qui partage ma vie et qui sera bientôt ma femme ?

Putain, il n'allait pas la lâcher, cette pensée me mettait hors de moi.

-Mais avant cela, je dois faire du vide pour rétablir les choses comme avant, ajouta-t-il énigmatiquement.

Je fronçai les sourcils, là il m'avait complètement perdu.

Il rit, j'avais du mal à rester impassible quand la vie de Bella était en jeu et visiblement, j'avais plus de difficulté à cacher mes émotions que je ne le pensais.

-Que vas-tu faire ? Demandai-je tout en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de moi.

-Ah Edward, pourquoi me sous-estimes-tu autant ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Répondis-je surpris.

-Tu crois sincèrement que quand tu es parti pour vivre soi-disant ton grand amour, j'allais laisser faire, sans me poser de question ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Edward, Edward, Edward ! Ton départ précipité m'a étonné, alors j'ai fait ma petite enquête. J'avoue que découvrir que mon bras droit est un agent infiltré n'est pas plaisant. J'avais confiance en toi et j'ai été vraiment vexé de m'être fait berner. Enfin, tirer une balle dans la tête de ton frère m'a vengé. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au fait que tu reviennes. Si j'avais pensé te faire subir le même sort que ton aîné, j'ai eu une meilleure idée en me disant que personne ne serait mieux placé que toi pour protéger mon Isabella. J'ai été un peu contrarié au début de devoir t'avouer notre contrat, mais j'ai réalisé que ça faisait d'elle une innocente et je savais que tu risquerais ta vie pour elle. C'est ton job en fin de compte de protéger les citoyens, non ?

Ma mâchoire était contractée, ça ne servait à rien de nier alors je décidai une autre approche.

-Où est-elle ? Demandai-je calmement.

-Partie, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Où ?

Il rit.

-Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te répondre ?

Je serrai mes poings, putain comment pourrais-je la retrouver ? Je n'avais que cette idée en tête, et surtout la trouver avant lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Je le vis jeter un coup d'œil à son flingue avant de soupirer.

-Oui, en fin de compte, je pense que je peux te l'avouer.

Il fit une pause comme pour ménager son suspens, son regard précédemment ne m'avait pas échappé et là, je savais : c'était lui ou moi.

-Mais avant cela, as-tu une idée de ce qui a déclenché son départ ? C'est donnant donnant. Je te dis où elle est, tu me dis ce que tu sais.

Je fis mine de réfléchir tout en me reculant sur ma chaise, ma main, posée sur ma cuisse, remonta pour atteindre plus facilement mes côtes où étaient rangées mes armes.

-Peut-être, répliquai-je tout en le jaugeant.

Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière, nous le savions tous les deux. Bas les masques !

Il était sur son territoire et je le savais confiant, il me prenait pour le type réglo, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui m'animait en ce moment. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas joué selon les règles pour abattre Emmett, les coups bas étaient permis, il ne m'en croyait pas capable, c'est ce qui faisait ma force à cet instant, je n'avais plus de pitié.

-En fait, pour être tout à fait sincère, je lui ai proposé de la mettre sous la protection du FBI, je suppose qu'elle a eu quelques scrupules à te faire plonger.

Il me toisa et j'eus envie de lui faire mal.

-Si elle est partie, c'est juste qu'elle n'a pas voulu nuire au bonheur de son père comme toujours, personne ne le délogera dans son cœur ou pourra avoir une place similaire, même pas toi.

C'était minable, j'avais juste besoin de le faire souffrir, mais bon, dans quelques instants l'un de nous deux sera mort alors à quoi bon avoir des états d'âme ?

-À ton tour, réclamai-je, où est-elle ?

Il sourit, sa main posée sur son bureau, pas très loin de son arme.

-Si Isabella a fait une croix sur son père pour son propre bien, elle n'a toujours pas effectué le deuil de sa mère. Elle est partie au Brésil sur une plage pour tenter de raviver son rêve à elle.

J'avais ma réponse.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réaliser mon intention, je le pris de vitesse en retirant mon flingue et sans hésiter, alors que lui aussi braqua son pistolet sur moi, j'appuyai sur la détente.

.

.

.

Alors ?

Pour l'épilogue vous préférez le point de vue d'un homme ou de Bella ?

A très vite

Christina


	20. Epilogue

Ha là là, mes filles, malheur, c'est déjà la fin. Vous pouvez sortir vos mouchoirs, moi je tente de lutter…

A peine le chapitre fini qu'il est déjà revenu de la correction, du coup je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre individuellement. Alors je vous remercie sincèrement, toutes, pour vos encouragements, vos commentaires, qui tantôt me font sourire, rire, rougir, c'est un pur plaisir. MERCI MERCI MERCI !

Si vous voulez vous pouvez me mettre en alerte auteur pour être averti de mes prochaines publications. Dans mes projets, la semaine prochaine un épilogue de Mademoiselle Poisse, puis finir Royalement merdique, je suis actuellement en train de tout relire pour me ré imprégner de nos chouchous royaux, ensuite peut-être un chapitre additionnel pour déclaration facebookienne mais surtout ce que j'attends avec impatience c'est transformer l'OS Clue en fic. Je fourmille d'idées à ce sujet, j'ai vraiment hâte d'écrire là-dessus.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue<strong>

10 mois plus tard.

4 mois que j'arpentais les côtes brésiliennes, ces foutues 7491km de côte, avec la photo de Bella à la main.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit si compliqué ? Pourquoi fallait-il que personne n'en ait souvenir, elle si magnifique ?

J'avais déjà perdu assez de temps, surtout juste après son départ, j'aurais voulu partir de suite à sa recherche, mais ça n'avait pas été possible.

Enfin, j'avais cependant de quoi me réjouir de la tournure de la situation après les événements de cette matinée.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas à quel point les enchaînements, le mensonge et la solution à mes problèmes s'étaient emboîtés pour construire une histoire tolérable pour tous.

En effet, après avoir tiré une balle entre les deux yeux d'Alec, il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps pour trouver mon alibi et une explication à son état.

Je n'avais aucun regret face à mon geste, j'avais ma réponse, elle était en sécurité au Brésil, jamais le reste des Volturi n'irait la chercher là-bas, je pouvais donc ré-endosser ma fonction d'infiltré.

J'avais brisé la porte vitrée de son bureau depuis l'extérieur pour faire croire à une intrusion.

J'avais également appelé les secours pour que la police s'en mêle et fasse son enquête sur le meurtre et leur action, mais la beauté de tout cela fut que le crime fut imputé aux Quilleutes.

Depuis l'agression d'Isabella et la mise à mort du fils Black, tous s'attendaient à une riposte. Se faisant, la sécurité à l'extérieur avait été renforcée, mais le départ en pleine nuit d'Isabella avait créé une faille et tous ont cru que c'était à cause d'elle qu'un rival avait pu pénétrer jusqu'à la demeure.

Où mon soulagement fut total, c'est qu'Aro fut convaincu qu'il n'avait pas donné cher de sa peau une fois Alec mort et que son sort avait du être réglé.

Je gardais mon côté d'agent sous couverture et aidait l'enquête qui par ricochet fit des dégâts dans leur organisation, sans compter le règlement de compte entre les deux clans qui diminua grandement leur force et leur pouvoir dans le crime organisé.

Ma mission était partiellement réussie, mais rester 6 mois ici à faire bonne figure était une véritable torture.

J'avais employé mon temps à soutenir son père. Celui s'était révélé assez surprenant devant la détresse de Sue qui perdait comme un fils. Charlie avait repris de la vigueur, il était sorti de son centre, avait trouvé un boulot de gardien de sécurité dans un cabinet d'affaires, il avait pris un logement modeste et passait le reste de son temps avec la femme qui avait redonné un sens à sa vie.

Je l'avais soutenu du mieux possible ainsi que mon père qui assurait un certain suivi de sa santé et s'était proposé comme répondant s'il se sentait flancher face à ses addictions.

J'avais pu parler avec lui de Bella et si sa fille lui manquait, il lui vouait une confiance aveugle, disant qu'elle ne faisait rien d'irréfléchi et qu'elle reviendrait, il n'en doutait pas.

J'aurais aimé y croire comme lui, mais dès que j'eus la possibilité de la suivre, je pris le premier avion pour le Brésil, prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour elle.

Cela faisait 4 mois, j'avais commencé par le Sud pour remonter au nord et m'arrêtais dans chaque village côtier, me retirant quelques fois dans les terres avec sa photo en main et mon espoir dans mon cœur.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup à parcourir et je commençais à douter. Et s'il m'avait menti ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas demandé plus d'informations ?

Si elle ne revenait pas d'elle-même et que je ne la retrouve jamais. Peu à peu, mes chances diminuaient, j'avais du mal à tenir le coup tellement le désespoir me serrait les entrailles.

J'arrivais dans une communauté en fin de matinée ce jour-là. Je marchais plus au radar, la déception, à chaque fois que je voyais les têtes se tourner de gauche à droite quand je montrais sa photographie, me transperçait le cœur, alors je tentais de ne plus rien espérer, finissant mon parcours avant de trouver un nouveau plan.

Bien sûr, je ne parlais pas un mot de portugais, enfin, j'avais appris quelques paroles telles que Olà, Por favor, obrigado, quand ils ne s'exprimaient pas avec leur propre dialecte.

Le village dans lequel je pénétrais semblait vraiment pauvre et démuni, je fus surpris cependant par le nombre de chèvres présentes. Je montrais ma photo à la première personne que je croisais. C'était une vieille femme.

Elle regarda l'image un instant en fronçant les sourcils avant de les révéler vers moi l'air fâché ou inquisiteur ?

-O que você quer dele?

-Qué ? Soufflais-je en grimaçant.

-Por que você está procurando Izzie?

Izzie ? Avait-elle dit Izzie ? Comme dans Isabella ? C'était la première fois qu'on me répondait autrement que non de la tête, un fol espoir naquit.

Je saisis la femme par ses épaules en me baissant au niveau de ses yeux.

-Onde ? Onde ? Onde ? Répétais-je.

La vieille dame ne semblait pas apprécier mon attitude.

-Pare, gronda-t-elle.

Je la relâchai tout en murmurant.

-Por favor.

Elle souffla et tendit son bras.

-Sobre as rochas da praia.

Je n'y comprenais rien, mais je hochai la tête en regardant la direction de son doigt tout en la remerciant.

-Obrigado, obrigado.

Et je partis à toutes jambes dans ce sens. L'avais-je retrouvée ? Je ne pouvais pas y croire ? J'étais si heureux.

Je n'arrivais pas à voir le bout de cette petite jungle qu'elle m'avait indiquée. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, je marchais à l'aveuglette. Quand enfin j'aperçus un peu plus de lumière et d'espoir.

J'aboutis sur une plage très rocheuse, ce n'était visiblement pas l'étendue de sable qu'affectionnent les touristes, il y avait très peu de grains jaunes entre les pierres, cependant la vue était magnifique et dépaysante.

S'élevait une montagne sur ma gauche, qui finissait comme une falaise et au bas l'océan, c'était magique.

Je cherchais des yeux partout autour de moi, m'attendant à la trouver entre deux rochers, pieds nus dans le fin gravier. J'avais beau fouiller des yeux ce paysage tumultueux, je ne la localisais pas.

Je ne savais plus, je devrais retourner sur mes pas pour revenir au village, je l'avais peut-être loupée.

C'était une vraie torture.

Je pivotai sur moi-même quand je crus halluciner.

Là-haut, sur la falaise se tenait Bella.

Elle se dressait de toute sa hauteur dévisageant l'eau sous elle.

J'étais subjugué par elle, incapable de faire un mouvement ou un geste. Je l'avais enfin trouvée.

Alors que mon cœur se gonflait de bonheur et de joie, de soulagement et d'excitation, je me mis à hurler de détresse.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Cela faisait 10 mois que j'étais partie, sauf que je comprenais maintenant que cela faisait 10 mois que je ne vivais plus, j'étais déjà morte alors pourquoi attendre un peu plus. Je n'aurais pas dû fuir, j'aurais juste dû mettre fin à mes jours.

Enfin, je devais me souvenir de mes réalisations.

Si j'avais réussi assez facilement à quitter la demeure d'Alec, il n'avait pas été simple de rejoindre le Brésil. Je n'avais pas pris la carte bancaire qu'il m'avait confiée pour mes repas ou encore mes achats pour mes études, car je savais qu'il suffisait que j'en fasse usage une seule fois pour qu'il me retrouve. Je l'avais donc laissée sur la table sur mon boudoir. J'étais partie avec mes quelques livres, mes papiers et les vêtements que m'avait choisis la sœur d'Edward, Alice, et que je savais sains, sans puce ou autre gadget.

J'avais seulement de la monnaie sur moi, pas une grosse somme. Je m'étais rendue à la gare routière et j'avais été aussi loin que me permettait l'acquisition en liquide d'un billet.

Arrivée à destination, j'avais réalisé une action qui paraissait immonde pour certains, mais qui pour moi me semblait juste... enfin, peut-être pas juste, mais comme acceptable. Si je n'avais pris aucun vêtement ou autre forme de ce que m'avait procuré Alec dans le cadre de notre contrat, il persistait une chose qu'il m'avait offerte et qui déviait justement de ce pseudo contrat : ma bague de fiançailles.

J'étais allée chez un préteur sur gage qui m'en proposait 2000 $, je n'aboutirais pas à mes fins avec si peu. Je me doutais qu'elle valait beaucoup plus.

Je fis donc une première bijouterie, il me fit une première offre également à 2000 $, que je refusai tout net. Il m'en offrit alors 5000 $, je déclinai une nouvelle fois comme à la troisième fois où le bijoutier était monté à 10 000 $. Je fis 3 boutiques en prononçant d'entrée la meilleure proposition faite pour éviter une perte de temps. La dernière offre qu'on me fit fut de 35 000 $. Je me doutais qu'elle coûtait encore le double, mais elle était d'occasion, je ne pourrais pas en retirer sa vraie valeur marchande, non ?

Mais surtout, cette somme me permettait de réaliser mon rêve, enfin, Son rêve.

Je mis plus de deux mois pour me rendre sur la plage au Brésil, je ne pouvais pas prendre l'avion et je dus utiliser les transports routiers ou le bateau.

Une fois à destination, je découvris cette communauté qui lui avait tant plu.

Je passais quelques jours auprès d'eux et j'entrepris de mener à bien son souhait. Je parcourus la ville la plus proche, où je réussis à me procurer une glacière et j'y retournai avec de la crème glacée remplie à ras bord.

Seulement, arrivée au village, je n'avais plus qu'un amas de liquide difforme. Je dus tout jeter. Un vrai gâchis, je devais cogiter, créer de la glace avec les fruits locaux dans une communauté où il n'y a pas de réfrigérateur est sûrement un peu utopique. Doux rêve de ma mère excentrique.

Au moins, j'avais essayé et j'espérais qu'elle en était contente. Maintenant que son souhait n'était pas réaliste, il fallait que je réfléchisse, n'oublions pas que j'étais sensée être intelligente, même si ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu ce sentiment de compétence.

Quel était l'objectif premier de ma mère dans cette idée folle ?

Nourrir les enfants qui souffraient de malnutrition, c'était sûrement le point central, mais la connaissant, elle voulait rendre le tout ludique.

J'avais besoin de lait, mais on en revenait au problème de le réfrigérer.

Il fallait alors tout simplement que j'en produise, vu la région aride, pas sûr que les vaches puissent se repaître des rochers par contre peut-être que des chèvres pourraient évoluer dans ce milieu.

C'était ça la solution, une bête à cornes pour chaque gamin et comme ça, chacun pourra traire la sienne au besoin et se repaître de son nectar.

Oui, j'aimais l'idée.

Loufoque au possible, efficace sûrement !

Il m'avait fallu plusieurs longues semaines pour parcourir le pays et les fermes pour acheter toutes les chèvres que je voulais, j'avais quand même pu m'en procurer une cinquantaine, ce qui était énorme pour la population environnante.

Les fermiers consentaient de m'en vendre une, voire deux, jamais plus. J'avais dû faire de nombreux kilomètres pour trouver le nombre suffisant et quand enfin j'avais pu avoir le compte, j'avais loué un camion pour aller toutes les ramasser.

C'était assez épique, ça nous prit la journée entière pour se rendre d'une exploitation agricole à l'autre et faire monter les bestioles.

J'engloutis tout le reste de l'argent qu'il me restait dans l'achat et le transport des chèvres.

Cependant, ça valait le coup, vu la réaction des habitants et la fête de 3 jours qui suivit.

Les semaines suivantes, je contribuais à la vie du village, j'y trouvais une forme de bien-être.

Sauf que si je m'y sentais bien, que si j'avais un semblant d'utilité tout en sachant que tout était à sa place, rien ne tournait rond.

Les rapports entre les individus étaient si différents, si simples. Les hommes chassaient ou travaillaient la terre pour nourrir la famille. Les femmes tissaient et s'occupaient du camp et les enfants couraient partout.

J'avais tranquillement appris à parler portugais et je m'étais mise à aider à mon niveau la population. J'essayais d'enseigner aux bambins en commençant par les mathématiques, le temps que je me familiarise avec leur langue. Tous les matins, pendant 3 heures, les gamins venaient vers moi et je tentais de leur inculquer tout et rien : un peu d'Anglais, et un vieil homme m'avait construit un boulier pour le calcul. Je regrettais qu'il ne me reste plus d'argent, j'aurais pu acheter des fournitures scolaires pour leur apprendre un peu plus.

Malgré cette activité, il me restait beaucoup de temps libre, trop pour réfléchir.

J'avais eu comme une révélation. La première : Alec ne me manquait pas, au contraire de mon père, Sue et Edward.

J'avais cru que loin des yeux loin du cœur, mais non.

La seconde : c'est que j'avais utilisé ma maladie comme excuse bien trop d'années. En effet, je m'en servais pour m'exclure du monde, pour m'extraire ou me protéger. Je voulais juste ne pas prendre de risque et je le faisais en me mettant en marge de la société. Sauf que là, en baissant mes barrières, je n'étais pas si inapte à évoluer dans un pays civilisé. Je pouvais me mouler aux conventions régies par une communauté et interagir avec les gens.

J'avais grandi, je n'avais pas tout perdu de l'apprentissage acharné de ma mère, je me cachais tout simplement.

Je compris alors que je m'étais éloignée du seul homme qui avait touché mon cœur, le faisant palpiter plus fort, et avec qui j'aimais discuter.

Je ne le reverrais plus ou alors dans si long moment qu'il aurait probablement refait sa vie.

Je m'étais fait la promesse de ne pas revenir sur le continent dans les 5 prochaines années minimum, même si connaissant la ténacité d'Alec, il était plus prudent que j'instaure 10 ans entre nous.

Pouvais-je mettre mon existence encore tout ce laps de temps entre parenthèses ? Si cette alternative était envisageable quand j'avais fait la connaissance d'Alec, je compris que je ne pouvais plus maintenant juste laisser le temps passer.

Il n'y avait rien de plus triste que d'attendre, attendre pour exister.

Je voulais vivre, il m'avait déjà pris un an et voilà 10 mois que j'étais en fuite. Et c'était quoi mes perspectives d'avenir ? Je n'en avais aucune, car la seule personne avec qui je souhaitais bâtir un futur était inaccessible.

Je fixais la falaise avec envie, tout serait plus simple après et sans plus réfléchir, je fis le pas qui me séparait de ma libération.

-x-x-x-x-

Je regardais son corps chuter tout en hurlant.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN !

Je serrais les poings visualisant les différents rochers et craignant que son enveloppe en percute un.

J'aurais presque soufflé de soulagement quand je la vis atterrir dans l'eau, intacte.

Je repris vie et m'élançai dans l'océan.

Elle ne remontait pas, il fallait que je la sorte de là.

Je courais quand elle rejaillit prenant instinctivement sa respiration, mais elle demeurait toujours en difficulté.

Putain, elle ne savait sûrement pas nager.

Je l'apercevais se débattre et je jurais de ne pas arriver jusqu'à elle plus vite alors que je sentais déjà mes muscles protester sous l'effort, mais je n'allais pas encore assez vite.

Je plongeai et donnai de toutes mes forces pour la rejoindre au plus vite.

J'étais à deux mètres d'elle quand elle disparut sous la masse aqueuse, je réussis à la rattraper aisément et la remonter à la surface.

À ma grande joie, elle cracha avant de reprendre son souffle. Je battais des pieds pour nous maintenir tous les deux hors de l'eau.

-Bella, soufflais-je.

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

-Edward, s'étrangla-t-elle avec le liquide qu'elle recrachait.

Alors que je la tenais fermement, elle se débattit, je desserrai un peu mon étreinte, surpris et le fus encore plus quand elle enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque et ses jambes à ma taille, tout en murmurant inlassablement mon prénom.

Je refermais les mains autour d'elle pour profiter de cet instant magique, mais très vite les battements de mes pieds ne suffirent plus et nous coulions tous les deux.

Je dus la relâcher pour m'aider de mes membres supérieurs pour nous maintenir hors de l'eau.

Elle ne desserrait pas, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'elle resserrait de plus en plus sa poigne autour de moi. Je souris, dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais adoré, mais là j'avais quelques difficultés à nous maintenir à la surface.

Je tentais quelques mouvements pour nos rapprocher de la plage, mais je n'avais pas une grande liberté d'action.

Après 5 minutes à me débattre pour nous sortir de là, Bella, sa tête enfouie dans mon cou, ne bougeait toujours pas, je n'avais pas avancé de plus d'un mètre.

Je déglutis péniblement, combien de temps tiendrais-je avant que mes muscles ne me lâchent ?

Il fallait que je lui demande de l'aide, mais une certaine fierté masculine m'en empêcha jusque-là. Je voulais être le héros dans l'histoire.

Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, pour mon plus grand soulagement, j'aperçus un radeau s'approcher de nous.

Je tendis Bella à deux adolescents dans une étroite embarcation et je restais dans l'eau pour donner de l'impulsion et avancer plus vite.

Je vis les deux jeunes qui étaient venus à notre secours palper Bella, lui parler en portugais.

Elle répondit par des hochements de tête.

Une fois sur le bord, alors qu'ils l'aidaient à sortir pour se relever tout en la touchant, encore, un élan de jalousie me saisit et je m'interposai pour la prendre dans mes bras et la porter.

Je leur fis un signe pour me montrer le chemin. Bella se blottit contre mon torse et j'eus la sensation de respirer à nouveau ou pour la première fois.

Je savais que j'étais à ma place.

-x-x-x-x-

J'avais l'impression d'halluciner.

Edward était là, auprès de moi dans ce pays.

À moins que je fusse réellement morte et que le ciel me faisait cadeau de mes rêves pour mon âme le temps d'un instant ?

C'est en apercevant Nahuel et Stefan qui venaient nous secourir que je compris que je n'étais pas décédée. Je me laissais donc transporter sur la terre ferme.

Les deux habitants du village me posèrent plusieurs questions pour savoir comment j'allais, je répondis faiblement, j'étais fatiguée et je voulais juste être avec Edward.

Dès qu'ils m'eurent remise debout, toujours prêts à m'aider, je fus surprise qu'il s'interpose et me prenne dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas la force de marcher et c'est avec bonheur que je me blottis contre lui.

À plusieurs reprises, les jeunes proposèrent leur aide dans l'avancée vers le campement, mais à chaque fois, il resserrait son étreinte autour de moi et je refusais leur offre d'un signe de tête.

C'est en étant bercée tranquillement qu'une peur m'envahit ? Que faisait-il là ? Comment se portait mon père ?

Je ne sais pas s'il comprit mon inquiétude, mais il me colla un peu plus contre lui et me murmura à l'oreille qu'il allait bien, qu'il avait un travail et vivait avec Sue, qu'il serait heureux de me revoir.

Bien sûr, la perspective de rentrer me fit peur. Pourrais-je de nouveau accepter de vivre dans une prison dorée ? C'est alors qu'il m'apprit que je ne risquais plus rien, qu'Alec ne pourrait plus jamais m'atteindre. Je soufflais tout l'air que j'avais dans mes poumons, j'étais réellement libre et dans ses bras.

J'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête à ce moment-là.

Mais très vite nous fumes au village, j'entendis Nahuel et Stefan expliquer ma chute et l'aide d'Edward. La sage du peuple s'approcha de nous, elle nous dévisagea et m'appela :

-Izzie ?

Je décollai à contrecœur mon visage du torse d'Edward et lui retournai son regard.

-É o seu amante, Izzie?

Je hochais timidement la tête et elle fit dissiper les badauds pour que nous puissions nous rendre dans ma hutte.

Edward comprit et pénétra sous la tente et me déposa sur la paillasse.

-Que t'as demandé la vieille femme ? M'interrogea-t-il.

Je rougis plus que de raison.

-Si tu étais mon amoureux.

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller avant de me questionner avec ce qui me semblait plein d'espoir.

-Et je le suis ?

Je mordis la lèvre avant d'opiner de la tête.

Un sourire lumineux envahit tout son visage qu'il approcha du mien.

Il prit mes joues en coupe, scrutant mes prunelles des siennes qui reflétaient de l'envie et, je l'espérais, de l'amour.

-Oh Isabella, tu m'as tellement manquée, je… je…

Ses mots moururent dans sa bouche alors que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur mes lèvres, tout doucement il rapprocha les siennes et effleura les miennes.

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine tellement il battait fort.

Il picorait ma bouche de légers baisers, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, je passai ma main sur sa nuque pour le maintenir un peu plus fermement et souder nos lèvres l'une contre l'autre et permettre à nos langues de faire connaissance.

À qui ai-je choisi d'offrir mon âme, ma vie ?

À Edward !

.

.

.

Je sais déjà que plusieurs seront un peu frustrées d'une fin si rapide mais l'intrigue est terminée et à la manière de Disney, nous pouvons conclure : ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants (enfin 2 !).

Je tenais aussi particulièrement à vous remercier de m'avoir fait confiance, j'ai perdu beaucoup de lectrices après le chapitre 10 alors un grand merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout !

Si chaque personne qui lit ces dernières lignes pourrait me laisser un petit commentaire sur leur impression, vous feriez de moi une femme comblée !

A bientôt sur d'autres écrits.

Christina


End file.
